


The Moon, The Star, and The Boy Who Lived

by Daisy_space



Series: Dadfoot & Moomy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Dadfoot & Moomy, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sirius Black, Harry has a happy childhood, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Raising Harry Potter, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius and Remus raise Harry, post-halloween 1981
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 42,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius came home with Harry Halloween night 1981? What if Sirius got a trial and was freed from Azkaban? What if Remus and Sirius raised harry? What if Harry had a happy childhood?This is the story of Harry Potter the difference being, Sirius and Remus provide him with the happy, loving childhood he deserves.Note: If I don't mention an event in the fic, it's safe to assume it happened the canon way!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Dadfoot & Moomy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202810
Comments: 121
Kudos: 601





	1. Halloween Night 1981

Remus wrapped the red wool blanket around his shoulders, it was late, nearly midnight. Sirius had rushed out of the house about an hour ago, worried about James and Lily, but left it at that. Remus was sitting on the couch of their small flat, a cup of tea warming his hands, and doing a poor job at calming his mind. He didn’t understand what could’ve gone wrong if Sirius was the secret keeper? Surely everything would be going to plan? But Sirius seemed very adamant all was not well.

He heard a  _ ‘crack’ _ outside of the apartment, and the next thing he knew Sirius came bursting into the apartment.

“Sirius?! What happened?!” Remus asked. Sirius was standing in the entryway pale and shivering, tears streaming down his face, Harry bundled up in his leather jacket. “Sirius?”

Sirius looked up at him fear swimming in his grey eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I’m sorry Moony.” He whispered.

“Sorry? Pads, what happened?” Remus asked in a panic. Heart rate picking up, the pieces falling place. There’s only one reason why Sirius would be here with Harry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sirius rambled on, leaning forward and crying into Remus’ shoulder. Remus carefully took Harry from his arms and wrapped the arm that wasn’t holding Harry around Sirius. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sirius kept mumbling into Remus’ shoulder.

“Shhhh, Love, what happened?” Remus asked softly, the words getting caught in his throat. He knew what happened, but he needed to hear the words, or he would never accept it as the truth.

“J-James and-and Lily…” Sirius choked out, sobs wrenching his body. Remus felt his lip quivering and hot tears beginning to stream down his face.

“We-we switched...I-I’m sorry. So so sorry.” Sirius sobbed.

“Pads,” Remus said, “What’re you sorry for?” He asked tentatively.

Sirius looked up at him with pleading, teary eyes, “Please forgive me.” He begged in a small whisper. 

“Sirius, my love, tell me what happened?” Remus begged in a choked tone. His knees trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sirius lip’s trembled then he said, “Me and Peter switched. He was- he was the secret keeper.” Then his lip quivered more and he collapsed to the floor, Remus collapsed down next to him. “I-I thought it was you.” He sobbed. “I didn’t want James and Lily to die. I-I thought I made the right call. I-I’m the reason they’re dead.”

“Love, it’s not your fault. It’s Peter’s. He’s the one that betrayed them.” Remus said softly, the words stung.  _ How could Peter betray them? After everything, they’ve done for him. _ “You’re here with me now, and we have Harry.”

Sirius looked back up at him, the picture breaking his heart more. Sirius’ grey eyes were big and scared, tears pouring down his cheeks. “I-I thought it was you...aren’t you mad?”

Remus worried his lip between his teeth, he brought his free hand up to cup Sirius’ cheek, using his thumb to wipe away his tears. Harry was still in his other arm, wrapped up in Sirius’ jacket, nestling his face in the crook of Remus’ neck. “I understand Pads...I-I even thought it was you.” He tried to blink away his tears to no avail. “But we can’t hold grudges. We need to be here for each other, for Harry. We both know how bad it gets when we don’t have each other.” 

Sirius collapsed into his shoulder sobbing harder, “They’re gone Moons, gone. How are we supposed to carry on without them?”

“I don’t know,” Remus said truthfully. They both sat there for a long time, crying. Eventually, Sirius went quiet and Remus thought he had fallen asleep until he suddenly snapped up and said;

“I’m going to kill that rat!” Sirius spat out catching Remus off guard. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and headed to the door.

“Please stay here love. Stay with me.” Remus pleaded, feeling all the fight drain out of him.

“They’re going to arrest me! Everyone thinks I was the secret keeper!” Sirius sobbed, sounding hysteric.

“There’ll be a trial. I won’t let anything happen to you Pads!  _ Please  _ stay.” Remus pleaded.

“Rem…” Sirius whimpered, his sudden burst of energy gone. He looked lost standing in the middle of the entryway. “What are we going to do?”

“We’re going to stay here, with Harry. We have to.” Remus said, holding his free hand out for Sirius to take. “Please stay. He needs his Padfoot. I need my Padfoot. And you need us too.” Remus pleaded softly, looking into Sirius’ grey eyes.

Sirius bit his lip, considering something, then said. “I’m sorry Moons, but I can’t let him get away with this.” Then turned and went out the door.

“No!” Remus shrieked, surely waking up the neighbours. “Sirius! Padfoot! Come back! Come back!” He sobbed. Holding Harry close to his chest. “Come back,” He whispered. “Come back…”


	2. The Trial

Sirius shivered in the prison cell. He knew he should’ve stayed as Remus asked him too.  _ But no,  _ he just  _ had _ to go after Peter and now he was paying the price. Stuck in Azkaban for crimes he didn’t commit, but no one would believe him. Now he had left Remus with Harry all alone, and Remus would believe he killed all those muggles along with Peter. 

“There’s someone here to see you.” The only human prison guard said. Sirius sat up in his cell and watched as a man in a brown coat and blue sweater, with a scarf wrapped around his neck came around the corner. 

“Remus?” Sirius said in a small voice. He could see the relief wash over Remus as he came into view of Sirius.

“Pads! Oh my god,  _ Pads. _ ” Remus said, holding onto the bars on the other side of the cell. 

“Moony! It wasn’t me, it wasn’t me!” Sirius cried desperately, from where he was curled up on the dirty cell floor. He had only been here one day and he could already feel the effects of the Dementors.

“I know Pads, I know. that’s why I got you a trial,” Remus said, reaching a hand out through the bars. Sirius took it and allowed Remus to pull him up. Remus held his hand through the bars, his hand was warm. Now that he was sitting up Sirius could see the dark circles under Remus’ eyes, and the worry lines on his forehead. Sirius himself probably didn’t look any better. 

“Y-you what?” Sirius stammerd.

“I got you a trial, it’s tomorrow. You just have to consent to the use of Veritaserum.” Remus said he was now holding both of Sirius’ hands through the bars, keeping them warm.

“Thank you. Thank you.” Sirius cried.  _ What had he done to deserve such an amazing man? _

“Hey, love,” Remus said, reaching through the bars and lifting his chin so he was looking into his eyes. “I love you. Everything’s going to be okay.” 

“I love you, Rem, so much.” Sirius cried, pressing his entire body against the bars, Remus was pressed completely against them too, trying to get as close to each other as possible. “How’s Harry,” Sirius asked after they stayed pressed as close as they could for a long time.

“He’s well. He’s with McGonagall, she said she’d take him for full moons as well.” He told him.

“Full moons,” Sirius whispered. “What if while I’m under the Veritaserum I mention you’re a werewolf.” He asked in a low voice, so the guard that escorted Remus wouldn’t hear.

“If it happens, then it happens.” Remus simply said. Then he brought one of his hands and ran it through Sirius’ hair, then down to cup his cheek. “We’re going to get you out of here Pads. No matter what secrets need to be released.” Sirius looked down at his feet and nodded. “I just need you to do one thing for me when you get out of here.” 

Sirius’ head shot up and he looked at Remus insistently, “Anything, I’ll do anything for you Moons.” 

“Register as an Animagus. Please?” Sirius nodded vigorously, face still being cupped by Remus’ hand.

“It’s time to go.” The guard interrupted. 

“Don’t go Moony, don’t go,” Sirius begged, already feeling Remus’ loss, though Remus hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Shhh,” Remus comforted, “Just one night. Stay strong for just one more night. For me and Harry. We’ll be thinking about you the entire time.”

“Please don’t go.” Sirius pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

“James-James and Lily are protecting you for us. Just stay strong Padfoot.” Remus cupped both sides of Sirius’ face. He leaned forward as close as the bars would let him, and carefully brought Sirius forehead to his lips. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too,” Sirius whispered back.

“Time to go.” The guard said again. Remus gave him one last kiss on his hand then walked down the corridor. Sirius kept his eyes trained there, long after he left.

Sirius was lifted into the round cage. He looked around a little overwhelmed by the group of people surrounding him. Directly in front of him was a group of about 50 people in Plum coloured robes. A woman who looked like she had better things to be doing at the front and centre, she must be the judge. Surrounding him was a crowd of spectators, right in the front row he could see Dumbledore, McGonagall, with Harry on her lap, and Remus, who gave him a reassuring smile, but Sirius was too nervous to give one back. 

“PA’FOO!” Harry shrieked startling the entire court into silence. Sirius watched as he tried to wriggle out of Minerva’s lap to get to him. Sirius raised a hand to wave to him but was stopped as chains snaked up around the chair, holding him down. “PA’FOO!” Harry shrieked again, McGonagall, moved to quiet him.

“The Wizengamot commences the trial of Mister Sirius Orion Black, who has been accused of consorting with the Dark Lord, betraying James and Lily Potter to the Dark Lord, and the Murder of Peter Pettigrew along with 12 muggles.” The judge at the front said, “The witness Mister Remus John Lupin disputes these claims. The Wizengamot calls Mister Lupin to the stand.” Sirius followed Remus as he sat at a table facing the Wizengamot, in front of Sirius, his back to him. “Do you know Mister Black?” The judge asked.

“I do,” Remus responded.

“What is your relationship?”

“We are partners.” A ripple of murmurs filtered through the crowd.

“Do you feel you have any bias?” The judge inquired, raising a pencilled in eyebrow curiously.

“I do not. I am here for the truth and justice.”  _ How was Remus not nervous? _

“What evidence do you have to dispute Mister Black’s charges?”

“Sirius came home to me the evening of October 31st, with his godson Harry. He told me that he and Peter switched roles of secret keeper last minute.” Remus said he could hear his voice wavering. 

“What evidence do you have to prove Mister Black was not involved with You-Know-Who? It is well known that the younger of the Black’s worked with the Dark Lord, how do you know Sirius was not as well?” The judge asked.

“Sirius ran away and was disowned by his family in July of 1976, where he went to live with Euphemia, Fleamont, and James Potter. He was disowned for rejecting and standing up against his family’s prejudiced and bigoted beliefs. I can assure you he would not have joined the Dark Lord because he simply was not involved with the Black family and James Potter was a brother to him.” Remus simply stared, and Sirius could sense Remus getting upset by talking about James, he just wanted to reach out and hold him, but the chains were holding him down. 

“Thank you Mister Lupin, that will be all.” The judge said. Remus seemed like he was about to say something back, but decided against it. He walked back over to his seat. “Mister Black,” The judge addressed him for the first time all day, “Do you have any other witnesses?”

“No.” He responded in a small voice.

“Do you consent to questioning under the influence of Veritaserum?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said. The judge nodded towards a guard who opened up the cage and aggressively poured a vial of Veritaserum down Sirius’ throat. Sirius gagged on the substance for a moment, before swallowing it down. “We are going to ask you some simple questions to know the potion has taken effect.” The judge informed him. “What is your name?”

“Sirius Orion Black.” He said, the words rolled off his tounge before he could even think on them.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-Two.” 

“What is your relationship with Remus Lupin?”

“We’re dating.” Sirius eyes wandered to where Remus was sitting in the crowd, Remus was looking at him with worried eyes, Harry was on his lap now, instead of McGonagall’s, he was crying, half his faced nestled in Remus’ shirt, his hand reaching out towards Sirius. Sirius could just make out him whimpering  _ “Pa’foo.”  _ Sirius just realised how upsetting this whole scene would be. Seeing him in this cage all chained up while people forced subtances down his throat would be a pretty scary situation for a little boy. 

“Mister Black, did you hear my question?” The judge asked, annoyed.

“No. Please repeat?” Sirius answered automatically, turning his attention back to the Wizengamot infront of him.

“Were you the Potter’s secret keeper?” She asked, annoyed.

“No.” A murmur spread throught the room.

“Who was?” She asked, skeptically.

“Peter Pettigrew.” Another murmur rippled around. 

“Did you have any allegiance at all to the Dark Lord?” The judge asked.

“No. I was loyal to the Order of the Pheonix.” Sirius said.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, then asked, “Did you kill Peter Pettigrew, on November 1st at 8:36am?”

“I did not. Peter Pettigrew is not dead.” A commotion arose in the audience.

“Order!” The judge said, banging her gavel. “How could Peter be alive? You cast a strong blasting curse? Are you suggesting he escaped?”

“He did escape, and I did not cast the blasting curse, Pettigrew did.” Sirius said, despite the Vertiserum he could feel anger bubbling in his stomach at what that rat did.

“How did Pettigrew escape?” 

“He’s an animagus.” Sirius said, nerves wracking his core. He couldn’t let Moony’s secret slip, he wouldn’t let it happen.

“Pettigrew is not a registered animagus, we do not have him on record. How do you explain that?” The judge challenged.

“He is unregistered, that is correct.” Sirius said, trying to filter away the truths about Remus’ condition, but it was difficult. “He became an animagus because he wanted to help a friend with his lycanthorpy.” Sirius winced.

“Lycanthropy? And who is the lycanthope?” The judge asked, leaning forward on the desk.

“That hardly seems important,” Dumbledore’s voice broke through the crowd, interrupting Sirius before he gave up Remus’ secret against his will.

“Albus, please do not interrupt my trial.” The judge said.

“The identity of the individual inflicted with lycanthroy is not important to this case. And under the Werewolf legislation, section 6, all individuals inflicted with lycanthropy may remain anonymous unless otherwise inclined.” Dumbledore stated. “The identity of the werewolf does not effect Mr. Black’s intrgeirty nor the case. So he will not answer that question, as it is unnecessary and unauthorised.”

“Hmph,” The judge huffed, irritated, “And what is Mr. Pettigrew’s anigmagus form?” She said, annoyed now.

“A brown rat.” 

“And you believe he fled the scene of the crime in his rat form after you cast the blasting curse?”

“I did not cast the blasting curse. Peter did, and he fled to frame me.” More murmurs commenced, Sirius just wanted out of here. He just wanted back in Remus’ arms. He just wanted to bounce Harry on his knee, and tell him he was okay.

“Can we check your wand to see if you cast a blasting curse at the time of the crime?” The judge asked.

“Yes.” He would do anything to get out of these chains.

“I present exhibit A, Sirius Black’s wand, confiscated by Aurours on the morning of November 1st, 1981, no spells have been cast on it since.” The guard who gave him the Veritaserum presented his wand to the judge.

“Prior Incantato.” The judge said, directing her spell at his wand. An image popped up above the wand and she scanned it. “The last spell cast on this wand was an appartion to Lemmington at 8:33am. No blasting curse was cast.” The judge frowned. 

“One final question Mr. Black. Why did you and Peter switch places as secret keeper?” She asked, seeming to be less-than-impressed at the discovery Sirius did not cast the blasting curse. 

“I was the obvious choice, being James and Lily’s best friend. I thought Peter would throw the Dark Lord off.” The judge seemed satisfied with this response.

“Please administer the reversall potion while the Wizengamot discusses.” She said, then she turned to have a secretive conversation with the rest of the jury. The guard opened the cage back up and forced another potion down his throat, He swalloed it a little easier this time. 

“PA’FOO!” Harry shrieked. Sirius looked over to where Harry and Remus were sitting and forced a reassuring smile thier way. Harry was crying in Remus’ arms as Remus tried to comfort him, he looked up at Sirius and gave him a small nod and a reassuring look. 

“Sir, can you please keep the child quiet.” The judge said to Remus, rather rudley.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think he likes seeing his godfather like that.” Remus snapped. “It upsets him, and rightly so.”

The judge rolled her eyes, and didn’t respond to Remus. “The Wizengamot is ready to reach a verdict.” The judge said. “All those who find Sirius Black is guilty of all charges, raise your hand.” 3 members raised their hands. “All those who find Sirius Black is guilty of some charges, raise your hand.” 4 hands up. “All those who find Sirius Black innocent and believe he should be cleared of all charges, raise your hand.” The remaining 43 members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. “Sirius Black has been found innocent of all charges, he is free to go and gains custody of Harry James Potter, he will also receive a 500 galleon compensation for unfit Dementor use. Court is adjourned.” Then she banged her gavel.

The chains uncoiled themselves from Sirius and the bars on the cage retracted leaving Sirius in the middle of the room, shocked and overwhelmed. “PA’FOO!” Harry’s cries snapped him back to reality.  _ He was free. Really free. _ He got out of the chair and ran across the courtroom, barreling into Remus’ arms, being mindful of Harry who Remus was balancing on one hip, hugging Sirius with his free arm. 

“I’m free, I’m free, I’m free,” He sobbed into Remus’ shoulder. Remus rubbed soothingly on Sirius back.

“You’re free Love,” He said, in a gentle voice, kissing his hair.

“Pa’foo!” Harry whined, making grabby hands at Sirius.

Sirius took Harry from Remus and smiled at him, which felt odd as he was still so overwhelmed with grief for James and Lily. But he was  _ free. _ “Hey, Pup, I’m okay. Padfoot’s okay now.” He hugged Harry to him, as Remus embraced the both of them. “We’re all okay now.”


	3. Sick Day

Remus squinted against the bright sunlight that spilled into their bedroom. “Hmmm? What time is it?” Sirius grumbled face pressed into their pillow.

Remus rolled over and squinted at the glowing red numbers of the clock on his side table, “ It’s 8:34, surprised Harry hasn’t woken us up yet.” It was a regular occurrence for 4-year-old Harry to come bursting into their bedroom at unholy hours.

“Yeah,” Sirius said still half asleep, then he sat up a little more, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Yeah? Why hasn’t he woken us up yet? We should go make sure he isn’t getting into any trouble.”

“Yeah, Merlin knows what that kid will get up to, he’s 50% James Potter and being raised by a certain Sirius Black.” Remus teased, slipping out of bed and walking out into the hall.

“Well he has Lily’s genes, and his Moomy to balance it out,” Sirius said, going to check downstairs, Remus went across the hall to Harry’s room. He carefully pushed it open and peered inside. The room was dim as the heavy blue curtains were blocking out most of the sunlight, he could just make out Harry’s small form still in bed. 

“He’s still sleeping.” Remus whisper-shouted from the door. Sirius came up seconds later. 

“Still? Harry? Harry Potter? Is still asleep, past 8 am on a Saturday?” Sirius said, coming to stand next to Remus in the doorway.

“Yeah, you’re right, that is weird?” Remus said, furrowing his brow and kneeling next to Harry’s bed. He pushed Harry’s messy black hair off his head and found it damp with sweat. “He’s got a fever.” 

“Shit, really?” Sirius said, placing a hand on Harry’s forehead, being mindful of the lighting bolt scar that Harry complained hurt from time-to-time. “Oh, yeah, poor pup. I’ll get him a damp cloth, can you wake him up?” 

“Mmhm,” Remus said, as Sirius went to the bathroom at the end of the hall. It wasn’t so much of a hall as it was a landing with doors attached to it. Shortly after the funeral, they had bought a cottage not far from where Remus grew up in Wales. Their old one-bedroom flat in London had many reasons why it wasn’t fit to raise a child in. “Kiddo, hey,” He said softly, gently shaking Harry awake.

“Moomy?” Harry cooed, “I don’t feel good.”

“Yeah, you have a fever. Is anything else bothering you?” Remus asked, gently rubbing his back.

“My throat’s scratchy and my nose is stuffy,” Harry said. “Where’s Dadfoot?” 

“I’m right here,” Sirius said, coming into the bedroom with a damp cloth, he gently placed it on Harry’s forehead. “Does that feel better Pup?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry hummed, then burst out in a coughing fit, Remus rubbed his back in soothing circles. 

“Are you hungry?” Remus asked.

Harry shook his head, “Can you tell me a story? And can we cuddle in the big bed?” 

Remus laughed lightly, “‘Course Kiddo. Want me to carry you?” Harry nodded. Remus scooped him up still wrapped in his blanket cocoon and carried him across the hall to his and Sirius’ bedroom. He placed him leaning against the pillows in the middle of the bed, then crawled in next to him, Sirius on his other side. They both wrapped their arms around him and he nestled into Remus’ chest. “What kind of story do you want to hear?” 

“One about my mum & dad?” Harry asked.

“One about your mum & dad, hmmm,” Sirius hummed tapping his chin in thought. Harry’s most commonly requested stories were ones about his mum and dad. They never denied him, even if some days it hurt. They wanted Harry to know everything about James and Lily. They wanted to make sure he knew who his parents were, how much they loved each other, how much they loved him. “I can’t think of any off the top of my head. Do you have one Moons?” Sirius asked.

“Well, I could tell you about when your mum first told me fancied your dad and then Dadfoot can finish the story with their first kiss later that day?” Remus offered, “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah!” Harry said, then started coughing again. Remus rubbed his back carefully.

“Okay, well, I was studying in the library with your mum, a big quidditch match just finished…”

****

“Hey, Rem!” Lily said, sitting down next to him at the table in the library. “How’s the studying going?” 

“Good, good,” Remus said, smiling across the table at her.

“Did you catch the quidditch match today?” She asked, pulling out her books.

“Erm, no,” He coughed awkwardly, “I was sick, in the hospital wing.” 

“Oh, that sucks. It was a good game too, you missed Sirius and James playing.” 

“I know, but they understand.” Remus shrugged, hoping Sirius wasn’t too disappointed he missed the game. The full moon had been 2 days ago, but Madam Pomfrey refused to release him until the game was over.

“You should’ve seen James play!” Lily exclaimed, “He scored 100 points!”

“I’m sorry,  _ what?” _ Remus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“James, he scored 100 points! Isn’t that crazy!” She waved her arms around animatedly

“No, I got that,” Remus said, “I’m just confused as to why you called him ‘James’?”

“Cause that’s his name.” Lily laughed awkwardly. 

“Yeah but  _ you _ never call him that. You’re all ‘Potter this’ and ‘Potter that’.” He teased in a passable Lily-impression.

“Whatever,” She huffed, “I’ll just never call him by his name again.” She raised her chin in stubborn defiance, then went back to her work. However, her stubbornness didn’t last long as she piped up again. “Oh! You’ll never guess what James did last night!” She started laughing, “We-we were signing detention completion slips in the common room,” She said between cackles, “And we were drinking-drinking butterbeer,” She started having a laughing fit, and Remus raised an eyebrow, amused. “And I said something about Slughorn dressing like my colourblind uncle, and James laughed so hard butterbeer came out of his nose!” She dissolved into a fit of laughter, being so loud she got a stern  _ ‘shush’ _ from Madam Pince. “I guess you had to be there…” She trailed off quietly when she noticed all Remus did was give an amused breath.

“You sure are talking about James a lot?” He smirked.

“That’s ‘cause I’m his friend, can’t I talk about my friends?” She quipped back.

“Right, right, of course,” He hummed, bending back over his work. They settled back into their studying, but only for a few moments before Lily piped up again.

“Are you coming to the party tonight to celebrate today’s win?” Lily asked.

“Nah, I’m still tired, I was just going to relax in the dorm while it’s empty.” Remus was still exhausted from the full a few nights ago, and his head was pounding.

“Sirius will miss you,” Lily commented.

“I know,” He smiled fondly at the thought of his boyfriend. “He’ll make his rounds then come find me in like an hour.” 

“What should I wear?” Lily asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Erm, clothes?” He supplied unhelpfully. “Why? Trying to impress someone? Someone you fancy?” He smirked and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Lily looked flustered for a minute, “Erm, what?” She squawked, “No!”

“Is it...Peter?” He asked, in a teasing tone. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Frank? Wait no, he’s with Alice now. Hope it’s not Sirius, ‘Cause he’s taken.” She rolled her eyes. “Oh no, it isn’t me? Is it?” He teased.

“Sod off, I don’t have to be friends with you y’know.” She crossed her arms over her chest indignantly. 

“Oh, c’mon, I’m just teasing.” He laughed, nudging her arm with his elbow. “You don’t have to tell me who it is.” 

“Well, the thing is, I do fancy someone,” She was looking at her lap, picking a loose thread on her skirt. “But you have to promise not to tell him!” She snapped up to glare into his eyes.

“I won’t! I won’t!” He raised his hands in surrender.

“Good, good,” She went back to fidgeting with her skirt. “You see I-I like, just a little bit… I have the tiniest crush on-on, James.”

“Really?” He said, all tones of sarcasm written in his voice. “I never would’ve guessed.”

“Oh sod off, Lupin.” She rolled her eyes and marched away. Remus laughed.

****

Harry interrupted the story with another coughing fit. “Poor Pup,” Sirius sighed rubbing his back. 

“Do you want some soup?” Remus offered, stroking his damp hair away from his overheated foreheam.

“Mmhm,” Harry murmured, nestling up with Sirius as Remus slipped out of bed. “Chicken noodle?”

“Of course Kiddo, I’ll be right back,” Remus plopped a kiss onto his hair then headed to the door, “Dadfoot will finish the story, since I wasn’t there anyways.” 

“Yup, I tell it better anyway, right Pup?” Sirius teased. Remus shook his head and smiled fondly before slipping out of the room to the kitchen downstairs. The house was small, and the bedroom door was wide open so Remus could still hear Sirius telling the story to Harry.

“Well later that night I was down at the party in the common room, I was about to go find Moomy, since I knew he wasn’t feeling well, when your mum cornered me…”

****

“Black, I need to talk to you.” Lily said. She had her long red hair down, with a simple black headband holding it back, she was also wearing a yellow dress with little white flowers on it. 

“Of course, who doesn’t want to talk to me?” Sirius teased, a smirk on his lips.

“Black, c’mon I need to ask you something.” She complained.

“Okay, okay, what’s up?” He surrendered. 

“Has Remus told you anything today?” She asked, nervously looking down at her shoes.

Sirius smirked, amused. “Well you’re going to have to be a bit more specific Evans, Remus tells me alot of things. He told me I was stupid, he told me to do my Transfriguration essay, he told me he loved me, he told me I have a nice-” Lily clapped her hand over his mouth to get him to stop.

“I don’t want to know,” She wrinkled her nose and gagged in disgust, “Did he tell you anything else?” She asked carefully, moving her hand from over his mouth. 

“Well, he also told me you fancy the pants off James.” Sirius said casually, sipping his butterbeer. 

“Of course he did,” Lily sighed.

“I don’t know what you expected Evans, he tells me everything.” He said matter-of-factly. 

“Did you tell him?” She asked nervously.

“Tell him what?”

“That I fancy him.”

“Of course not.”

“Okay, okay, good.” She breathed a sigh of relief. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“Depends,” Sirius quirked up an eyebrow.

“Can you see if he fancies me, and tell him I fancy him?” She asked shyly.

Sirius scoffed, “What are we, 11?! You can’t be serious, Evans?” 

“You’re right, I’m not Sirius Evans. I’m Lily Evans,  _ you’re _ Sirius Black.” She teased.

He laughed, “You can’t use my own joke against me, Evans.” 

“Can, and will.” She countered, folding her arms over her chest. “So will you talk to him?”

“Absolutely not,” He stated without a moment’s hesitation. “Because you don’t need me to see if he fancies you. He does, he always has. He’s bloody in love with you for Merlin’s sake!” 

“I know, I know.” She looked down at her shoes. “But what if he doesn’t? For years I turned him down, I told him I hated him. What if he’s done with me? What if I ruin our friendship?” 

Sirius sighed, and put down his butterbeer, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Evans, you’re being stupid.” Hestated her, looking her directly in the eye.

“I know,” she sighed, looking down at her shoes.

“James loves you, a lot, we hear about everyday. Telling him you feel the same won’t ruin anything. This year he decided to stop asking you out and pestering you because he’s a  _ good person _ , though 5th year Lily might disagree,” Sirius said, smiling, done with the teasing.

“I know he is,” She sighed.

“So, what’re you waiting for?” He exclaimed, “Go, get your man!” He nudged her.

“Okay,” She took a deep breath, “Okay, wish me luck Black,” Then she headed off to where James was leaning against the wall, chatting with Kingsley. 

****

“Here’s your soup Kiddo,” Remus said, slipping back into bed, and helping Harry sit up. “What part of the story were we at?”

“Mum was about to go tell dad she fancies him.” Harry said, his voice hoarse, bless him.

“Sounds like I got back just in time,” Remus said, giving Harry a spoonful of soup, now that it had cooled a bit. “This is the best part.”

“It is!” Sirius proclaimed, “Now, as I was saying, your mum was headed towards your dad…”

****

“James, can I talk to you?” She asked, James smiled at her.

“Of course Evans, what’s up?” He asked, beaming.

“I-I, I love you!” She exclaimed, the words rushing out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Really?” James aksed, dumbly, looking shocked.

“Yeah, I do. I do a lot.” Lily said, much more timid than normal.

“I lo-” He was cut off as Lily grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down for a heated kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair, as they pulled each other closer. “I love you too Evans.” He sighed, once they pulled away. “Merlin, your amazing.”

“I know.” She smirked, before pulling back into a kiss, the entire common room had now stopped to stare. No one could quite believe that Lily Evans, after all this time, actually liked James back. 

****

“And that is the story of your mum & dad’s first kiss. The end.” Sirius concluded.

“Good story?” Remus asked, stroking Harry’s hair as he finished up the last of his soup.

“Mmhm,” Harry nodded.

“Feeling any better?” Sirius questioned, placing the empty bowl on the side table.

“A little bit,” Harry cooed, sliding back down and cuddling with Remus, Remus tucked on arm under him, while the other continued stroking his hair. Sirius was embracing both of them.

“Cuddles and stories help?” Remus asked, smiling fondly. 

“Yup!” Harry exclaimed, before coughing again. “Can you tell me another story?” 

“In a little bit Kiddo, you need to sleep a little.” 

“Okay,” Harry mumbled, already drifting back to sleep against Remus’ chest. Cocooned in his Moomy and Dafoot’s arms. 


	4. Cuddles for Moomy

Sirius wrapped Remus up in the blankets, before tucking himself into bed with Remus. Remus grumbled and shifted himself so he was tucked against Sirius’ side, head resting on his chest, still sound asleep. 

“Dadfoot?” He heard Harry coo from the doorway. 

“Hey, Pup? Finished unpacking?” Harry spent full moons with McGonagall overnight, Minnie had dropped Harry off 15 or so minutes ago. While Sirius finished taking care of Remus, Harry had been unpacking his overnight bag.

“Is Moomy okay?” He asked in a soft voice from the doorway. He was always so sweet and careful with Remus after the full moons, it reminded so much of James and Lily.

Sirius smiled and pat the spot next to him on the bed, “Moony’s great, just very tired so we need to let him sleep. Do you want to come cuddle with us? Minne gave you breakfast, right?” 

“Mmhm!” Harry nodded, then scrambled up on the bed. “Auntie Minne made me french toast.” Harry cuddled into Sirius’ other side, stretching his arm across Sirius so it was on Remus’ shoulder. Sirius smiled fondly at his boys, combing his fingers through Remus’ curls and rubbing circles on Harry’s back.

“Frech toast? Sounds yummy.” 

“Yeah! Minnie makes the best french toast!” Harry exclaimed.

“Shhh, Pup, Moony needs to sleep. Whisper please.” Sirius said, continuing to rub Harry’s back.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered. Then he wriggled a little and pulled out a storybook that Sirius didn’t realize he had brought in.

“What’cha got there?” Sirius asked, smiling and giving a breathy laugh.

“It’s a storybook! When I was sick Moony gave me cuddles and told me stories, so I thought I would read him stories to make him feel better.” Harry said proudly. The book was just one of the small storybooks that Harry was using to learn to read with, but Sirus could help his heart melting at the very Lily-like sentiment this little boy possessed. 

“That’s such a good idea Pup!” Sirius plopped a kiss on his head. “Moony will like that a lot. Let’s wait till he wakes up and has some tea, then you can read it to him. Sound good?” 

They didn’t have to wait much longer before Remus started stirring. “Hrmmph?” He grumbled, nuzzling his face into Sirius’ chest like he always did when he woke up from full moons. 

“Morning Love,” Sirius said softly, combing his fingers through Remus’ hair and placing a gentle kiss on his head. 

“Morning,” Remus croaked, lifting his head from Sirius’ chest and squinting against the bright sunlight. “Everything went well? You’re okay?” Remus asked, voice still heavy as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. Those were always his first questions after waking up. 

“Everything went great Love. No scars, only a twisted ankle and a broken wrist that took a second to heal up.” Sirius said. “Harry’s here.” 

Remus looked up over Sirius’ chest and saw Harry on his other side, smiling at him. “Hello, Kiddo. How was Minnie’s?” 

“Good! She read me books and showed me how to trans-fig-er stuff and she made me french toast!” Harry squealed.

“Here’s your tea love,” Sirius reached across Remus and picked his mug of tea off the nightstand, casting a reheating charm on it. “Why don’t you tell Moony about your story idea, Pup?” 

“Oh yeah!” Harry bounced, sitting up in the bed. “You told me stories when I was sick and made me feel better, so I’m going to read you a story ‘cause you’re sick and I want you to feel better!”

Sirius didn’t miss the loving smile that spread across Remus’ face. He could feel the love radiating off of Remus. “Yeah? That sounds like a good idea. I don’t think I’ll be very good at helping with words right now, but Dadfoot will help you?”

“Of course,” Sirius said, sitting up a little so he could see the book easier, Remus stayed where he was, so now he was resting his head on Sirius’ stomach rather than his chest. 

Harry read the book very well for a 5-year-old, only struggling with a few words. “The end!” He concluded with a cheer! “Did you like it Moomy?” Sirius looked over to Remus to find him, sound asleep, snoring softly. Harry frowned, “Did I bore him to sleep?”

“Of course not Pup,” Sirius reassured him, he was positive Remus had fought to stay awake for as long as he could, not because Harry was boring him to sleep, but because he wanted to hear every word their kid said. “Moony just gets really tired after full moons, sometimes it’s hard for him to stay awake.” Sirius placed the book on the nightstand so Harry could cuddle back up with him. “One time after a full moon, when we were in 7th year, he nearly fell asleep face first into his dinner, I caught him just in time and he practically sleepwalked next to me as I brought him back to our dorm. If you asked him about it now, he wouldn’t remember a thing about that day.” 

“Really?” Harry giggled. “Moomy’s silly.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Sirius laughed fondly, continuing to stroke Moony’s hair.

“Why aren’t you and Moomy married?” Harry asked, very out of the blue.

Sirius spluttered for a moment, before quickly recovering. The truth was they had never really talked about marriage, they had been dating for several years, but they were very young when they started raising Harry, they still were, only 26. “Well, I don’t know.” 

Harry seemed less than pleased with this answer. “You guys love each other?”

“Of course we do. We’ve loved each other for nearly 10 years.” Sirius told him.

“My mum and dad loved each other and they got married,” Harry said matter-of-factly. “So why don’t you and Moomy get married?” 

Sirius worried his lip between his teeth. Harry was such a loving and accepting child, how did he explain to him that there were people out there who didn’t like the fact he and Remus were in love? “Well Pup, there are a lot of people out there who don’t think two men, like me and Moony, should be in love,” He started carefully.

“Why?” Harry said, looking very confused by this information.

“Well, they don’t think it’s right for two men or two women to love each other. They only think men and women would love each other.” Remus would be much better at explaining this, but he was currently sleeping like the dead, snoring loudly against Sirius’ stomach. “So they made laws that say two men or two women can’t get married.”

Harry looked very put-out, “Those people are meanies!” He proclaimed. 

Sirius laughed, “Yeah, they are.” 

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then crawled up so he could whisper in Sirius’ ear. “You should po-pose to Moomy, then when the meanies make it allowed you guys can get married.” 

Sirius smiled and laughed, his heart fluttering at the idea. It was very romantic and sappy, very much like him & Remus, though they hated to admit it. And although they had never talked about marriage, he knew that after 10 years together Remus wouldn’t be opposed. “Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea Pup! Tomorrow Moony should be okay alone for a few hours and we can get rings, then when he goes to work then next day you can help me set up everything. I’ll ask him when he gets home.” He smiled at the idea, excitement and butterflies building up in his chest. He checked to make sure that Remus was till fast asleep, thankfully he was. 

“Yeah!” Harry squealed. “And no meanies will be invited!”

“Yes, no meanies.” Sirius laughed in agreement. He looked back over to Remus, running his fingers through his hair. In these 10 years together he had only fallen more in love with him, he would have to remember to tell him that.


	5. The Proposal

Remus walked into their cottage it had been a long day. A  _ very _ long day. It was his first day back at work since the last full moon, and of course, his boss decided the best time to fire him was right at the end of the day. He knew it was coming, it was inevitable. Eventually, employers got sick of him taking so many sick days. It still made more sense for him to work rather than Sirius since Sirius would still have to take days off to care for Remus. The inheritance money Sirius had, although it was more than enough for their little family, needed a steady stream of income to keep it from dwindling too low.

“Hello? Sirius? Harry? Are you home?” He called from the entryway.

“Moomy!” Harry squealed bounding out of the kitchen and straight to Remus. Remus laughed and scooped him up, giving him his ‘I’m home’ hug, but Sirius wasn’t there to give him his ‘Honey, I’m home’ kiss. 

“Where’s Dadfoot?” He asked, Harry seemed to be vibrating out of his skin.

“Outside!” Harry squealed, flailing around in Remus’ arms. “Go outside!” 

“Okay, okay,” Remus laughed, walking towards the kitchen. “Do you want me to carry you?” 

“No!” Harry insisted, which puzzled Remus, as Harry _ always _ wanted to be carried. “Outside!” Harry insisted again, running off towards the back door, through the kitchen.

“What’s so important outside…” Remus trailed off as he walked through the back door to find Sirius looking  _ stunning _ in a suit, small little lights floating around them, it looked as though he somehow has captured the stars and brought them down to earth. There were vases of wildflowers around the deck, and the golden light illuminated Sirius in the most beautiful way. The dusk creeping over the Welsh hills creating a beautiful background. 

He wasn’t quite sure where Harry had gotten off too as he was too focused on Sirius. They felt like they were the only ones there. Sirius held out his hands as an offering to take them, Remus happily did. Walking to Sirius taking it all in, he gave Sirius a sappy, slightly confused smile.

“Hi, Love,” He said softly, the golden lights sparking in Sirius’ grey eyes. 

“Hi,” Remus laughed lightly, “What’s all this?”

“Well Moony,” Sirius began, “I want you to know you make the happiest I’ve ever been. Ever since I met you on the train when we were 11 I knew something was different about you, that we were meant to find each other, at the time I didn’t know why. I didn’t quite understand what love was. And 10 years ago we kissed on the top of the Astronomy Tower. Do you remember that?” 

“Of course I remember that,” Remus said softly, he was sure he had the sappiest expression on his face.

“For 10 years we’ve been in love Rem, and every day I fall a little more in love with you. Whether it’s the way you chew on your lip when you’re really focusing, or when your teaching Harry to read. I fall in love with you a little more each day I wake up next to you, and every night we fall asleep in each other’s arms,” Remus felt a tear roll down his cheek, Sirius’ eyes also seemed watery. “I fall in love with you each and every single day. No matter the time, no matter the place, no matter the weather, no matter your health or my health, there isn’t a day I don’t fall more in love with you Rem.” Remus let out the softest sob, and that seemed to break the dam holding back Sirius’ tears as well. “It was fate that day on the train when there were no more empty compartments, and you had to sit with us. I thank Merlin for that day because that was the day it all changed. That was the day I finally escaped from my family for the first time, that was the day I-I met my best friend, and that was the day my soulmate walked into my life.” 

Then Sirius released his hands. Remus was confused for a moment until Sirius dropped down to one knee. Remus clapped his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping too loud. He let a strange half-sob-half-gasp. “Padfoot…” He said softly, in disbelief more than anything. Sirius opened up a ring box, displaying two matching silver bands, with beautiful embossing, making an intricate design across the band. 

“Remus. My love, you are the best partner I could ever ask for, you’ve saved my ass more times than I can count. You are the best parent, and I wouldn’t be able to do any of this without you. So one day, when the British Government legalizes it, will you marry me?” Remus must’ve heard him wrong. This must be some kind of dream. This was too perfect. This was something he’d only fantasized about, he didn’t think it would actually happen. He still couldn’t believe someone actually loved him as much as Sirius did.  _ His soulmate, _ that’s what Sirius had called him.

“Yes,” Remus said in a soft voice, if he spoke louder it might break this surreal dream-bubble they were in.

“Really?” Sirius asked, as though  _ he _ couldn’t believe it.

“Yes!” Remus shouted this time, tears still rolling down his face, a little hysteric. “Yes!” He grabbed Sirus by the face and pulled him up for a kiss. Sirius happily met him there. They kissed and it felt like electricity. It felt magical, like everything he’d ever wanted, and never thought he would have. He must’ve missed it, but he felt Sirius slipping a ring on his finger. He broke from the kiss to see the ring glimmering on his finger.  _ It was perfect _ .

He looked up as Sirius pressed the matching band into his hand. Remus was smiling so hard he was sure his face would split. He slipped the matching band on his finger. “I love you so much.” If love could have a voice, it would be Remus’ as he said those words.

Then they both collapsed into another kiss. He could hear Harry clapping and cheering from somewhere. This was a moment in a movie where the camera would be spinning around the, in circles and fireworks would be going off. At least that’s’ what it felt like.

Tomorrow he would worry about finding a new job. But tonight he was going to have the most wonderful night, with his wonderful family, knowing that there will be an entirety of wonderful nights to come. Knowing that every day, every night, every moon, every fight, every celebration Sirius would be by his side.


	6. Harry's Eleventh Birthday

“Harry! Come downstairs, there’s a letter here for you!” Sirius called from his spot at the kitchen table, Remus was preparing breakfast at the stove. Harry came bounding down the stairs and burst into.

“Is it here?! Is it here?!” He asked excitedly. 

“Yes, Pup, it’s right here.” Sirius laughed passing Harry an envelope that was addressed to Harry sealed with a purple wax seal. 

Harry excitedly tore the letter open and read it out loud. “ _ Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31st July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall. _ ” Harry tore his eyes away from the paper, beaming. Sirius smiled at his child _ , when had he gotten so grown up? _

“That’s very exciting Pup!” Sirius said, pulling Harry into a tight embrace. 

“Congrats Kiddo!” Remus called from the stove.

“Dad,” Harry whined, trying to wriggle from his arms.

“Dad?” Sirius furrowed his brow, looking up at his boy. “What happened to Dadfoot?”

Harry looked down a little, his cheeks going a little pink. “Yeah, is-is that okay? I like it better than Dadfoot, now that I’m older.” Sirius frowned a little. He couldn’t deny, he did like Harry calling him ‘dad’ but he felt guilty taking the title away from James. 

“It’s alright Pup,” Sirius said, “As long as you don’t forget about James.” 

Harry looked up quickly at him, “I would _ never _ forget about him!” He exclaimed, looking abashed. “I know he’s my dad, he will always be my dad. But you’re my dad too, so is Moony.” 

Sirius smiled, “I know Pup, I know. You can call me Dad if you like, that’s alright.”

“Okay!” Harry exclaimed. “Can we respond to the letter now? I want to get it done!” 

“After you eat,” Remus said, plopping a plate of bacon and eggs on the table. “Maybe we can go to Diagon Alley on your birthday next week?” 

“Yes!” Harry shouted, through a mouthful of bacon.

“We can get you your birthday present then too.” Remus pointed out, slipping into the chair next to Sirius, and tucking into his breakfast. 

“Can I get a new broom?” Harry asked.

“Of course!”

“Absolutely not,” Remus and Sirius said at the same time.

“Remus, he already has a broom!” Sirius pointed out.

“Exactly, he doesn’t need another one,” Remus said, reading over the books and equipment list. 

“But what if I get on the quidditch team?” Harry ployed.

“Yeah! What if he gets on the quidditch team!” Sirius repeated. “He’s the son of a quidditch captain!”

Remus let out an exasperated sigh, “How about we compromise?” He asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry. “If you get on the quidditch team this year send us a letter, and we’ll buy you a-a, what’s the newest broom?”

“A Nimbus 2000!” Harry shouted.

“Yes,” Remus nodded, “If you get on the quidditch team we’ll get you a Nimbus 2000. If you don’t we’ll get you a broom next year’s birthday.” 

“How am I supposed to get on the quidditch team with a Shooting Star?” Harry complained.

“Well you’re not going to have that broom at all, first years aren’t allowed their own brooms, say’s right here.” Remus said, holding up the supplies list and tapping a sentence on the bottom.

“What! That’s so unfair!” Harry complained, crossing his arms over his chest, indignantly.

“Seems pretty fair to me,” Remus hummed, tucking back into his food. “Muggleborns and less well-off people might not have a broom or know how to fly. It’s a good starting point if everyone has to use the same broom.” 

“Almost every wizard kid knows how to fly!” Harry exclaimed. Sirius looked nervously between the pair.

“I didn’t know how to fly. My parents could never afford a broom. I was always too ill to learn.” Remus said, Sirius could tell he was growing impatient. “Padfoot never knew how to fly, his parent;s wouldn’t let him have a broom.” Remus continued. “Your mother was muggleborn, she didn’t even know about flying a broom or quidditch, she certainly didn’t own one or know how to fly.” He carried on. Sirius wasn’t quite sure what to do, Remus was always better at the lesson side of parenting. “You are very lucky you have a good family, and we have plenty of money, and you are in good health, so please Harry, we made a compromise.”

Harry frowned, Sirius could tell he looked sorry. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll stop asking.” He murmured. 

“It’s alright.” Remus sighed. “Finish up your breakfast and think of something else we can get you when we go to Diagon Alley next week.” 

  
  


The next week came by faster than Sirius was ready for. It was Harry’s 11th birthday! His little boy was 11 years old! “Welcome to Diagon Alley!” Sirius brandished as they walked through the opened brick wall. Harry looked around wide-eyed. They didn’t take him to wizarding areas very often since he was quite famous and very recognizable, they didn’t want the boy to be overwhelmed or put in unnecessary danger. 

“Woah.” Harry said, this place is so cool!

“Yeah it is,” Sirius agreed, taking everything in. “It’s been awhile since we were down here. When was the last time you were here Rem?” 

“Hmmm,” Remus thought for a minute, still absorbed in Harry’s supplies list. “Job hunting back when Harry was like 3? Whever the last time I took a wizarding job was.” 

Sirius nodded, “I don’t think I’ve been down here since the Order days. Always hated patrol on Knockturn Alley.” He also hated Knockturn Alley because his parents would drag him there every single time they came to get school supplies. 

They walked into Gringotts and Sirius approached a goblin teller, “Hell sir, can I withdraw 200 Galleons, 20 knuts, and 15 sickles from the Black-Lupin vault?” He turned to Remus, who was next to an awed Harry. “Do you think that’ll be enough?” 

Remus laughed a little, “That sounds like plenty. Oh, we were going to give Harry some of his own money right?”

“Oh yes!” He turned back to the teller. “Can I also get 30 Galleons from the Potter vault?”

“Keys please,” The teller asked, looking less than impressed. Sirius rummaged through his pockets and produced both of the keys. The teller took them, then marched away to retrieve their money.

“Sirius? Remus?” A booming voice called over the crowd. “S’ been too long.” 

“Hello Hagrid.” Sirius smiled, Remus waved beside him. Harry was looking up at the man. “Harry, this is Hagrid, our old friend from the Order. What’re you doing here?”

“Secret business for Dumbldore.” Hagrid said in a not-so-quiet whisper. “Is this little Harry? My look how big yeh are. I remember when you were just a wee little thing.” 

“Hullo,” Harry said, still looking wide eyed.

“Gosh I can’ believe Harry Potter himself is already 11 years old!” Hagrid exclaimed.

“Harry Potter?” The woman at the next teller said, looking over to the group. “Oh my Merlin John! It’s Harry Potter!” She screeched. 

Murmurs of,  _ ‘Harry Potter? Where?’ ‘Is that really him?’ ‘Look at his scar!’ _

Harry looked completely overwhelmed as people began to bombard him. They had explained to him before what he did for the wizarding world and how he was famous but the poor kid has never been so bombarded with it in the past.

“I need ter learn how te keep me mouth shut.” Hagid said, looking at them apologetically. “I bes’ be goin’ now. Nice ter see ye again!” Then he sauntered through the ever growing crowd

“Nice seeing you Hagrid!” Sirius waved. Then looked back to Harry and Remus, both looked positively overwhelmed, though he could tell Remus was in protective-parent mode. “Why don’t you go with Moony to Fortesque’s and get the birthday ice cream we promised? I’ll meet you there. You know what flavour I like.” He suggested. 

Remus looked at him, relieved, “Yes, that sounds like a good idea, we can discuss what you want for your birthday. I’ll see you in a moment, love.” Then Remus led Harry out of the bank.

After the kerfuffle in the bank they were on their way to continue shopping After the icecream shop they had gone to the Eeyloops Owl Emproium to get Harry the owl he asked for. He had picked a gorgeous snowy owl who he named ‘Hedwig’.

“Where too next Pup?” Sirius asked, look fondly over too Harry carrying his giant owl cage. “Do you want your wand? Robes? Books? Potions stuff?” 

“Wand!” Harry exclaimed. 

“That sounds good,” Remus hummed. “After we get your wand you and Pads can get robes while I get your books then we can meet at the potions supply store and finish up. The quidditch store is next door and I figured you’d want to take a peek inside?” Remus said, with a smirk.

“Sounds good!” Harry nodded as they walked into Olivanders. Thankfully it was empty, accept for the old man behind the counter, Olivander. 

“Hello Mr. Black,” Olivander got a look of concentration on his face. “12 inches, ebony, phoenix feather.” He beamed.

“Correct!” Sirius gave a small applause.

“Ah, and Mr. Lupin!” Olivander turned to Remus. “10 ¼ inches, cypress, unicorn hair.” 

“Right again Mr. Olivander.” Remus smiled.

“Well what can I do for you today?” Olivander smiled.

“We’re here to get Harry his first wand.” Sirius told him.

“Can you really remember their wands?” Harry asked, looking awed.

“Of course! I remember every wand I sell. It’s a very important occasion when the wand chooses the wizard, worth remembering.” Ovlivander winked. “Now let’s see what I can do for you.”

After a few tries with various wands they had finally found the perfect match for Harry. “11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core,” Olivander said, after taking the new wand to box it up. “How peculiar.” 

“What’s peculiar about it?” Harry inquired.

“Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter.” Olivander waved him off, then passed him the new wand. “Take very good care of this Mr. Potter.”

“I will.” Harry said confidently.

“Lovely. Have a very wonderful day!” Olivander said, waving them out of the shop.

“What was funny about my wand?” Harry asked again. Sirius new his child well enough to know he wouldn’t drop the subject this easily.

“Nothing, he says that about all the wands!” Sirius answered quickly. 

Harry furrowed his brow and looked like he was about to question further when Remus interrupted him. “Here’s where we split. Meet you at the Potions supply store?”

“Yes! Meet you there Love,” Sirius waved to Remus and brought Harry into Madame Malkins 

“What house do you think I’ll be in?” Harry asked.

“Gryffindor!” Sirius answered without a second thought. “You’re the son of 4 Gryffindors, it’s meant to be!” 

“Will you be upset if I get into a different house?” Harry asked in a small voice. Sirius felt his heart pang. He had asked the same question to his mother before leaving for Hogwarts the first time, she had answered  _ ‘We will be incredibly disappointed if you get sorted into any house but Slytherin. If you aren’t in Slytherin you will be a waste of a child and we will be ashamed.’ _ “Of course not, Pup.” Sirius said he didn’t want Harry to have a childhood like he did. “Your house doesn’t matter. As long as you’re happy and you’re with people you love.” 

“Okay!” Harry beamed, then went off to get fitted in his new robes.  _ His little boy was nearly grown up. _


	7. Platform 9 3/4

“Harry, hurry up! We’re going to be late!” Remus called upstairs, anxiously pacing back and forth. 

“I’m coming! I’m coming! I just missed something!” Harry called from his room, voice muffled by the door.

“He gets his preparedness from you.” Remus rolled his eyes, looking over to Sirius.

“Oh, haha,” Sirius deadpanned, finishing typing up the laces on his boots. “Hurry up Pup! We have to go!” 

“Just a sec!” Harry shouted again, then a loud crash was heard from upstairs.

“We’ll let him sort that out,” Sirius said. “Are you alright, love?” 

“Hmm?” Remus hummed, looking up at Sirius while biting his nails. 

“I asked if you were alright?” He laughed a little, “You seem anxious, more so than usual.” 

“Just-just nervous about him leaving. He’s never really been alone before. One of us has always been there.” Remus sighed. “And he’s the most famous wizard in the wizarding world, he took down Voldemort, and he’s never really been so bombarded with it.” He continued on, Sirius frowned sympathetically. “You saw how overwhelmed he was at Diagon Alley! What if that happens on the train? Or at the Welcome Feast? Or in his first-class? He won’t have us there to protect him.” Sirius put his hand on Remus’ shoulder to get him to stop rambling.

“Moony, love, he’ll be fine,” Sirius reassured him. 

“And then Peter,” Remus sighed. “He still hasn’t been caught. I’m 90 percent sure the Auror’s gave up looking for him. What if he’s just been waiting for Harry to not be with us so he can avenge Voldemort or some shit?” 

Sirius frowned, he took the hand that wasn’t on Remus’ shoulder and ran it through his hair, soothingly. “Moony, even Peter Pettigrew isn’t stupid enough to show his face at Hogwarts, or harm ‘The Boy Who Lived’, let alone  _ our kid _ , on Hogwarts grounds.”

“But we can’t be too careful Sirius,” Remus emphasized, “We underestimated him before, and look where that got us?” 

Sirius frowned again, “Peter Pettigrew is long gone Moony. He’s probably dead or living his life as a rat in some shipping yard in Japan or something. He’s not going to come after our boy, and he’s not going to ever show his face at Hogwarts.” 

Remus nodded, “I hope so,” He didn’t sound convinced.

Sirius squeezed his shoulders, “Harry is the strongest kid I’ve seen. He’s the son of Lily and James Potter, two of the bravest most strong-willed people I know. And he’s been raised so lovingly by  _ the _ strongest and bravest person I know.” He stood up on his tip-toes to place a light kiss on Remus’ eyebrow.

“You really think highly of yourself.” Remus teased.

Sirius rolled his eyes, “I was talking about  _ you _ Moony.” 

Remus blushed, “I love you, you know that?”

“You better,” Sirius held up his left hand, displaying the ring on it. “Because you’re stuck with me,  _ forever!” _

“Lucky me,” Remus smiled, then pulled Sirius in for a kiss. 

“Mmm, hi,” Sirius smiled up at him, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, even after 15 years together. 

“Hi,” Remus kissed him again, Sirius hummed into it.

“Ugh, do you have to do that in the middle of the hallway?” Harry said, making his presence known. 

Sirius laughed, “Your kids will say the same thing to you one day, Pup.” He teased.

Harry pulled a face, “Blech, no.” Remus and Sirius both laughed.

“I have something for you Pup! I want to give it to you before we leave for the train!” Sirius just remembered. He passed Harry a round object, wrapped in a faded, red cloth. 

Harry unravelled it and looked confused at the contents. “A mirror?”

“It’s not just any mirror,” Sirius said, looking fondly at the old object, “It’s a two-way mirror. Me and your father enchanted them back in our third year, so we could talk over the summer,” He explained. “We have it’s partner back here,” He picked the matching mirror up off the table. “Anytime you want to talk to us just look in the mirror and call, we’ll be here.” 

Harry smiled at him, “That’s awesome! Thanks dad!” Sirius couldn’t help hugging Harry, Harry groaned in protest. 

“Put that away safely then let’s go, we’re running late.” Remus interrupted.

“All your stuff on the train?” Remus asked as they stood on the platform 9 ¾ . 

“Yes, Moony,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Everythings on the train. I’ve got money for the trolley in my pocket. I have all my supplies. I’ve got my wand. Everything’s fine!”

“Okay, okay,” Remus said, smoothing down Harry’s shirt. “You’re going to do great kid, y’know that? We’re so proud of you.”

Harry smiled at him, “Thanks, Moony.” Remus squeezed him in a tight embrace, which surprisingly Harry didn’t resist, he even hugged him back. Sirius smiled fondly at his boys.

Harry turned to Sirius after Remus finally released him. “Make lot’s of mischief, carry on the marauder’s name for us,”

“Sirius!” Remus scolded.

“Okay fine,” Sirius gave in, “Wreak  _ some _ havoc,” He looked over to Remus as if to say  _ ‘better?’  _ “Remember grades aren’t everything, and we will be proud of you as long as you tried your hardest and put in your best work. Make the right friends for you, it doesn’t matter the number of friendships, it’s the quality.” Sirius smiled at him, “Just have a wonderful time.” He hugged Harry tightly, not wanting to let him go. “And try to find our map.” He added in.

Remus joined their embrace, “Write to us or call us on the mirror if you need anything. We’ll always be there.” Remus said.

The train whistled. Sirius found himself wondering where all the time had gone? “Go on, Pup.” Sirius smiled. “We’ll see you at Christmas.” 

“By kiddo, we love you!” Remus waved, holding Sirius’ hand. Sirius was surprised to find himself so emotional. 

“Bye Moony! By Dad! I’ll miss you!” Harry called, waving as he ran off towards the train.

“We’ll miss you too Harry!” Sirius shouted so Harry could hear him, “We love you!”

“Love you too!” Harry shouted, sticking his head out the window and waving. 

“‘Scuse me, Sirs!” A plump woman said, rushing past them running towards the train. “Ron! You forgot your rat! Hold onto him!” She shouted, passing a rat to a redheaded boy standing next to Harry in the window.

The train began to move just in time for the boy to get his rat. Sirius smiled, still waving to Harry, a tear rolling down his cheek. “He’s going to be amazing, right Moons?” He asked, a watery smile playing on his lips.

Remus hummed in agreement, and placed a kiss on the top of Sirius’ head, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. “So amazing.” 


	8. Harry's First Year

**September 1, 1991,**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**I WAS SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!!!**

**-Harry**

_ September 2, 1991, _

_ Congrats on being sorted into Gryffindor Kiddo, we’re very happy for you! _

_**I knew you could do it Pup! I hope you make lots of friends and remember about finding our map!** _

_**Love,** _

**_Dad_ ** _ & Moony xo _

  
  


**September 14, 1991,**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**I MADE THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!!! During my first flying class, I saved Neville Longbottom’s Rememberall from Draco Malfoy, who threw it. I flew up on my broom and caught the Remembrall before it fell back to the ground! Minnie, or as I have to call her now, Professor McGonagall, saw from her classroom window! I thought she was going to give me detention, but she didn’t! Instead, we talked to Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor team captain and they made me, SEEKER! Without even a tryout!!! I told them I had a Shooting Star I could play with you just have to send it to me. _BUT,_ you guys did promise me a Nimbus 2000 if I got on the quidditch team. I know they’re expensive and I’ll do just fine on my Shooting Star if you can’t afford it. I also made a friend, his name is Ron Weasley, he has 6 siblings!!! Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred & George, and his little sister Ginny. He also has a really fat rat called Scabbers. Scabbers isn’t that interesting, he just sleeps all day, kinda boring really. That’s all, please let me know about the broom! Miss you guys!**

**-Harry**

_ September 15, 1991 _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Congratulations on making the Gryffindor team we’re so proud of you and we know your parents would be too! I guess quidditch skills run in the family! Of course, we’ll buy you the Nimbus 2000, we did promise. It’ll probably be there next weekend, so you’ll have to use the school brooms for the week! Nice to see you have made a new friend, can’t wait to hear about your adventures! We miss you too! _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

**November 1, 1991**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**Don’t worry! I know Minnie sent you a letter about the mountain troll incident but I need you to hear MY SIDE. When me and Ron heard there was a troll in the dungeon we remembered Parvarti Patil saying Hermione had been crying in the toilets all day. We felt bad because me and Ron were the reason she was crying. So we decided to go warn her about the troll, but it was too late, he already found her. So we had to save her! I know you raised me better than to tease and make fun, I’m really sorry. The howler you sent and the house points we lost were punishment enough, but I understand if you need to take away quidditch privileges or something. We apologized to her too! Now we’re friends! We don’t have a cool name like you and your friends did back in school, but I think just Harry, Hermione, and Ron is good! Maybe The Trio? We’ll work on it. Once again I’m really sorry for teasing Hermione and not stopping Ron when he did, but we apologized and we’re all friends now. Miss you lots!**

**-Harry**

_**November 2, 1991** _

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**It’s alright, as long as she forgave you, and it’s nice to see you have learned from your mistakes. We are very excited you made a new friend, Hermione seems lovely. Please don’t cause too much trouble or Moony will blame me for influencing you! Miss you loads!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad**_ & Moony xo

**_November 9, 1991,_ **

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Good luck on your first quidditch match! I know you’re going to do amazing Pup, Mr. “Youngest- Seeker in a Century”! Your mother & father are cheering you on, along with us! Now go kick some Slytherin butt! _ ** **_Play as best as you can Harry!_** _Remember, it’s not about winning, it’s about trying your hardest and having fun!!! We’ll be proud of you no matter what! Miss you & good luck!_

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

**November 10, 1991,**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**WE WON THE MATCH!!! I caught the snitch in my mouth! It was CRAZY! Also, Hermione & Ron think Snape was cursing my broom to try and throw me off, so Hermione set his robes on fire to distract him. I thought you might like that anecdote, Dad. Miss you!**

**-Harry**

_**November 11, 1991** _

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**Congrats on winning the game! We’re super proud of you. Your mother & father would be too. Attached is some chocolate for your friend Hermione as a reward for setting Snape’s robes on fire! Miss you too!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad** & Moony xo_

_**P.S. Don’t tell Moony about the chocolate I’m “Not supposed to be rewarding bad behaviour” and “stealing from his chocolate stash”.** _

_ January 11, 1992, _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I hope the first week back in class after the holiday was good! It’s always hard getting back in the groove of things. We really enjoyed having you back for Christmas, we miss you a lot when you’re at school kiddo! I hope your friends had a good Christmas as well. I was very nice of Mrs. Weasley to knit you that jumper, I’m jealous.  **Hey Pup! Happy back to class! I do hope you’re not causing too much mischief with your father’s cloak, (Wink, wink). We miss you so much! It was refreshing seeing your face again!** _

**_Love,_ **

_**Dad** & Moony xo _

**January 12, 1992**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**I knew you were jealous of the jumper! I could see it all over your face when I opened it! Hermione & Ron also had good Christmases. Hermione is muggle-born but she says that wizard Xmas and muggle Xmas is the same thing. We haven’t caused too much trouble with the cloak...yet. Anyways, Miss you!**

**\- Harry**

**April 17, 1992**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**Not much is happening. Just a lot of quidditch practice and schoolwork. Hermione has already started revising for exams. I just wanted to write as I always do, hoping tonight’s moon goes well! Everything will be fine, stop stressing Moony. Love you, and miss you loads!**

**-Harry**

**_April 18, 1992_ **

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Last night’s full moon went alright. He has a new scar on his collar bone, but it was a quick fix, we both know Moony isn’t going to be too happy with it though. I read him your letter last night, they really help him, so never stop writing on full moons! Moony’s really tired so he won’t be assisting in the writing of this letter. He does love you & miss you. Just very tired, you know, he’s been your dad for 10 years! I have to get back to my partnerly duties! Miss you!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Dad & Moony xo_ **

**May 11, 1992**

**Dear Dad & Moony**

**We may or may not have lost 150 house points and we may or may not have gotten detention for sneaking a dragon out of the castle then lying to Minnie about it… Please don’t tell her! Our punishment is already bad enough! Take away my broom, send a million howlers, lock me in a cupboard! Just please please please don’t tell her!!! I love you & Miss you lots.**

**-Harry**

_ May 12, 1992, _

_ That was very irresponsible of you Harry! A dragon?!?! What in Merlin’s name was that doing at Hogwarts and why were  you the ones sneaking it out? We won’t tell Minerva but you have to promise not to do something so irresponsible again. We won’t take away broom privileges and we’re  definitely not locking you in a cupboard, just promise never to do something like this again! Miss you too! _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

_June 5, 1992,_

_Dear Harry,_

_How did your exams go? Do you feel good about them? I’m sure you did great! You’re a very bright boy! We’re surprised we didn’t hear from you as soon as you got out of exams, but I suppose you wanted a moment to relax after the stress. We get it. We were students once too! **I’m sure you did fantastic on your exams Pup! And if you don’t get this letter until tomorrow, good luck with tomorrow’s quidditch match! Miss you!**_

_**Love,** _

_**Dad** & Moony xo_

_**June 6, 1992,** _

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**No response? Are you ignoring us or something? Moony’s fretting like always, please respond and let us know you’re okay. Good luck on the quidditch match. Love you & miss you.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad** & Moony xo_

**_June 7, 1992,_ **

**_Okay, Harry, we’re getting worried now, it’s not like you to ignore or forget about our letters? Is everything okay? We tried writing Dumbledore but he won’t tell us anything. Are you mad about something we did? Is something going on with your friends?_** _Please talk to us, Harry._ _ We’re sorry we keep bothering you, this is just so unlike you. Just know we’re here to talk, always. Miss you lots! _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

**June 8, 1992,**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**I’m sorry for worrying you. I was attacked by Voldemort. Turn’s out he isn’t dead but his soul or something implanted and was living on the back of Professor Quirrel’s head. I’m okay now, I was unconscious for a few days, but I’m awake now. Your letters are the first things I read. I feel really bad about worrying you. Voldemort’s gone now, I think? I hope. Dumbledore said the reason Voldemort couldn’t kill me and got burned when I touched him was because when my mother died, she died protecting me, I hope that’s true. I missed the match cause of it all and we lost. Once again, sorry for worrying you so much. Love you & Miss you!**

**-Harry**

_ June 9, 1992, _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Thank goodness you responded! No need to apologize it wasn’t your fault at all. Dumbledore is about to face the wrath of an angry Dadfoot & Moomy! We’re so glad your alright, thank goodness for your mum. She’s saving our asses even from heaven.  **Oh, Pup! We’re so relieved, and how dare Voldy Moldy (I’m prototyping a new name) How dare he hurt our son! Don’t worry about the match Pup, and no need to apologize. We love you so so much, and only 2 weeks until we see you on platform 9 ¾!** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad** & Moony xo_


	9. Ron Weasley

“I’m telling you Arthur his father’s name is  _ Sirius Black _ !” Remus heard a woman huff as she walked up the walk with her husband.

“It is  _ not _ ‘Sirius Black’, Ron told me the boy’s father is  _ Remus Lupin. _ ” A frustrated man said back to the woman.

Remus laughed from where he was sitting at the table next to the window. 

“What’cha laughing at love?” Sirius asked, coming into the kitchen and stealing a sip of Remus’ tea.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are fighting about what the name of Harry’s father is.” Remus laughed. “ _ She _ insists it’s ‘Sirius Black’ and  _ he _ insists it’s ‘Remus Lupin.’”

Sirius threw his head back and gave a bark-like laugh. “Well, they’re going to be in for a surprise.”

Just then there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” Sirius said, heading towards the entryway, Remus followed. 

“It’s Sirius Black!” The woman huffed, voice muffled by the door.

“Remus Lupin!” The man snapped back.

“Mum, Dad.” A boy said. “Ugh, stay still Scabbers!”

Sirius opened the door, “Hello! You must be the Weasleys!” Sirius smiled. “I’m Sirius Black, Harry’s dad.” Remus watched from where he was standing just out of view of the door. He saw Mrs. Weasley smirk.

“Hello, I’m Remus Lupin, Harry’s father.” He smiled, coming up and standing behind. “And you must be Ron,” He smiled at the redhead boy. “We’ve heard a lot about you, Harry will be down in just a minute.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley look confused for a moment before the realization dawned on them, Mrs. Weasley smiled. “I’m Molly, and this is my husband, Arthur. Thanks for letting Ron stay over, he’s been very excited. And We’re looking forward to having Harry over at the end of the summer.”

“Please, it’s our pleasure.” Remus smiled. “Come in Ron, Harry’s just up in his room.” Remus gestured for Ron to come in.

“Would you like to stay for tea?” Sirius asked.

“Oh, no, we must get going.” Molly said, “Don’t want to leave the kids alone for too long, who knows what mischief Fred and Goerge will cause. Have a lovely day you too, and if Ron is any trouble at all, please write.”

Remus smiled, “It’s a pleasure to have him. Have a good evening.” Molly and Arthur waved, as they head back down the walk, Remus closed the door. 

“Harry! Ron’s here!” Sirius shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Coming!” Harry shouted, then out of nowhere he came bounding down the steps, two-at-a-time.

“Careful Pup,” Sirius said, exasperated. 

“Ron!” Harry shrieked. Tossing Ron into a hug. Remus smiled, those two reminded him so much of how James was with, well with any of his friends. 

“Harry!” Ron shrieked back. Then he turned to Remus and Sirius. “Stay still Scabbers.” He struggled with the squirmy rodent. “Is it okay that I brought Scabber’s Mr. Lupin & Mr. Black? I don’t trust my siblings to feed him properly.” 

Remus laughed, “Please call us Remus & Sirius. And yes, it’s perfectly alright you brought Scabbers.” 

Ron struggled with the rat some more. “T-thanks,  _ Merlin Scabbers, stay still. _ He normally isn’t this squirmy. He usually just sleeps all day. I’ve never seen him this active before.” The rat struggled in his grasp some more. “Ow!  _ Scabbers!” _ Ron said, dropping the rat. “He bit me!” 

Sirius took Ron’s finger to get a close look at the bite. “Oh, it’s not bleeding. Do you need anything? We’ve got lots of healing balms and potions.” He asked in a worried tone. Remus felt his heart flutter at how caring Sirius is. 

“No, it’s fine,” Ron said. “Where did he go?”

Remus looked around. “I think he ran off under the couch. He’ll come out eventually, this house is small.”

Ron frowned, “I hope he didn’t run away, he’s never acted like this before. If I lose him my brother, Percy, will kill me. Scabber’s was his before.”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up,” Remus assured. “Why don’t you take Ron up to your room and hang out for a bit, while me & Dad get dinner ready?” He asked Harry.

“Okay!” Harry beamed. “Let’s go!” He and Ron bounded up the stairs.

“So much like James.” Remus smiled fondly, turning around to see Sirius frowning. “You alright love?” 

Sirius looked back at him, as though snapped back into reality. “Yeah, that rat...reminded me, of-of Peter.”

Remus furrowed his brow. “You think that rat is Peter?”

“No, no” Sirius waved him off, “Peter isn’t dumb enough to stay in Britain, anywhere near us, and  _ with _ a wizard family. It’s just- seeing the rat reminded me off those full moons at Hogwarts when we were there for you, and you weren’t getting hurt anymore, and we were all friends and everything was  _ happy.”  _ Sirius sighed. “Reminded me of when James and Lily were alive and Peter wasn’t a traitor.”

Remus embraced Sirius, “Yeah, it sucks” He agreed, sighing. “But things are good now, right? We have Harry and we have each other. Harry’s happy, and we’re good. And like you said, Peter is probably long gone.”

Sirius squeezed him tight and rested his chin on his shoulder, and said softly into the crook of his neck, “Yeah, things are good.” He sighed. He pressed a kiss to his neck, “I’m glad I have you. I don’t know what I would do without you, Moony.”


	10. Harry's Second Year

_ September 2, 1992 _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ A flying car?! Really!? Do you know how dangerous that is?!?! You are 12 years old! Muggles can’t drive until they’re 16! You could’ve crashed! You could’ve been seen! Arthur is facing an inquiry at work because of you and Ron’s careless behaviour! I hope you have a good reason for this because you’ve just about given me and Dad a heart attack! We promised we would meet you at the platform, but then you never showed up, we feared something terrible happened, especially since the other Weasley’s were there and they didn’t know what happened to you! You could’ve used the mirror or written us a letter! But a flying car?! We’re glad you’re okay. _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

**_P.S. Moony’s already recorded a howler just as a fair warning. Also, don’t listen to Moony, his marauder heart is secretly proud, as am I. Your father only would have dreamt of pulling off something like this!_ **

**September 2, 1992**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**I’m sorry! The barrier to platform 9 ¾ closed! It wasn’t our fault! I suppose I could’ve written to you or used the mirror, that would’ve made more sense, but I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly! I did just run into a brick wall! The howler wasn’t very appreciated, but I suppose I deserved it. Sorry, I didn’t see you guys on the platform, I was really looking forward to telling you about the last 2 weeks at The Burrow. Miss you!**

**-Harry**

**September 12, 1992**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**This school week has been well! I feel good about my classes, and I like all my professors except for the new DADA professor. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart, he writes those books all the mum’s, like Mrs. Weasley like. I think he’s full of it, but Hermione thinks he’s “Very handsome and very smart and very brave”. He made us do a quiz about HIMSELF on our first day of classes?!?! He also made me serve detention by signing fanmail! What kind of detention is that? I thought you could use a laugh since it’s the full moon and all. I hope everything goes well! Love & miss you!**

**-Harry**

**_September 13, 1992_ **

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Gilderoy Lockhart is your teacher?! I don’t know what you’re complaining about, both me and Moony think he’s handsome, though his material on werewolf hunting is a bit questionable. Moony’s doing good, as always your letter is much appreciated. No scars, he did have a broken rib, but as always, an easy fix. I’m thinking of getting him some Wolfsbane potion, he insists he doesn’t need it but I’ve been reading up on it, and it seems to do wonders for people with lycanthropy. Miss you lots!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Dad & Moony xo_ **

**November 1, 1992**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**Mrs. Norris was Petrified last night, we don’t know why, but people are blaming me. It’s because Me, Ron, and Hermione went to Nick’s deathday party instead of the Halloween feast I heard this whispering voice in the walls and I decided to follow it because I thought someone was in danger when I got to the end of the voice Mrs. Norris was there, petrified. I didn’t know what to do, but the feast had just been let out. There was a thing written on the wall about the Chamber of Secrets being opened. We’re thinking about asking Professor Binns about it. You guys knew the castle really well, do you know what the chamber of secrets is? Miss you.**

**-Harry**

_November 2, 1992,_

_Dear Harry,_

_I can assure you none of what happened is your fault, and if anyone is blaming you stand up for yourself, just like you did for Neville last year when Malfoy threw his Remberall. I’m sure Mrs. Norris will be alright, I’m 90% sure that cat is made of titanium. As for the voices, please talk to Dumbledore about them, I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about but just in case. I’ve never heard of the Chamber of Secrets, but your dad might’ve. **I’ve never heard of the chamber of secrets either, I don’t remember it being on our map, get on finding that by the way! As Moony said, I’m sure the voices are nothing to be concerned about and don’t hesitate to punch someone in the face if they are bothering you (Not that I’m condoning violence). Miss, you & stay safe!**_

_**Love,** _

_**Dad & Moony xo** _

**November 9, 1992**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**I’m writing this with my left hand since my right was broken by a bludger during the quidditch match on Friday. Lockhart tried “fixing” it and ended up removing all the bones in my arm, so Madam Pomfrey had to use Skelegrow to fix it, that stuff’s gross. Dobby, the Malfoy’s house-elf, the one that came over during the summer and tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. He visited me in the hospital wing and told me that he was the one that sealed the barrier to get to Platform 9 ¾, so that mystery is solved. Someone else has been petrified, a person this time, a muggle-born first year named Colin Creevey. More people are blaming me and rumours are really starting to fly. I don’t know, things kind of suck. Also, I hope the full moon tomorrow goes well! Miss you.**

**-Harry**

_**November 10, 1992,** _

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**Gosh, sounds like things are kind of a mess at Hogwarts right now. I feel bad for Colin, hopefully, they tell his family what’s happened and they don’t ignore it under the excuse of the ‘statute of secrecy’. I’m sorry things suck right now, and people are accusing you, but we know it’s not your fault, and so do your friends. You always have us to talk to, remember that. Moony’s better at giving advice than me, but he’s currently sleeping, the full moon being tonight. I’ve gotten a trial of wolfsbane potion and convinced him to try it, hopefully, it helps. As for Lockhart removing your bones, didn’t you say from day one that he was full of it? I think your point has been proven. Miss you lots Pup! Write to us if you need anything at all.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad & Moony xo** _

**December 5, 1992,**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**Is it alright if I stay back at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron for the christmas break? I know we normally do a family christmas but Ron’s parents are visiting his older brother in Egypt and I don’t want him to be lonely. Hermione’s parent’s have already told her she can stay and we want some time to revise while the common room is nice and empty. Miss you!**

**-Harry**

_ December 6. 1992, _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ Are you sure you want to stay at the castle for break? Ron and Hermione can come stay with us if you wanted? We miss you, and we didn’t get to see you on platform 9 ¾ because of that house elf. I guess we could send you your presents and unwrap them over the two-way mirror if you really wanted. We’ll miss you, but if this is what you want to do, I suppose it’s alright, let’s just not make it a regular occurrence, okay? Love & Miss you. _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  _ _& **Dad xo**_

**December 17, 1992,**

**Dear Moony & Dad,**

**Today at duelling club I learned I can speak parsletongue. Now even more people are accusing me of opening the chamber and petrifying Mrs. Norris and Colin. I don’t know why I can speak parsletounge, isn’t that something only dark wizards can do? Am I going to be a dark wizard just like Voldemort? The last known person to speak parsletounge is Voldemort. Maybe that’s why I defeated him, because I’m evil. I don’t want to be evil. I want to be good! I don’t want to speak parsletounge. What does this mean?! I think this year has been the worst by far.**

**-Harry**

_December 18, 1992_

_Dear Harry,_

_Speaking parsletounge is not a bad thing, and you are most certainly not a dark wizard, nor are you evil. You are a good person Harry, so good. Just like your mother and father. Don’t get hung up on the rumors or what people are saying about you. You know who you are and that you’re a good person. When I was at Hogwarts people would often spread rumors or make fun of my scars, I would let their words affect me a lot, but eventually I just had to let it go. And when I showed them that their words wouldn’t affect me anymore the rumors and the teasing went down by a lot. Just don’t let them get a rise out of you. And you have good friends to help you too. Miss you, and we’re always here for you._

_Love,_

_Moony & **Dad xo**_

**_December 25, 1992,_ **

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_Happy Christmas Pup! Don’t you dare open any of your presents without us! Me and Moony are already up, so mirror us anytime! I can see 2 packages from Molly, I think she knitted us Jumpers cause Moony was so jealous of yours last year!_ ** _Happy Christmas kiddo! We hope you’re having fun with your friends! I’m very much looking forward to seeing what colour Molly made my jumper, maybe we’ll match? Miss you! See you over the mirror!_

_Love,_

_Moony_ **_& Dad xo_ **

Chat over the two-way mirror ensues. Remus, Sirius, and Harry got matching blue jumpers from Mrs. Weasley. 

**May 8, 1993,**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**Everything is going wrong. Hermione has been petrified, they’ve arrested Hagrid, Dumbledore is no longer headmaster, and we don’t know who’s opened the Chamber or what the monster is. Me and Ron are really scared for Hermione, and I know last year you told me not to go searching and meddling with things that don’t pertain to me, but they’re thinking about shutting down Hogwarts! And our friend has been hurt! We don’t know what to do, and we’re scared. What would you do? You guys always know what to do, you’re the bravest people I know. Miss you.**

**-Harry**

_**May 9, 1993,** _

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**It’s alright Pup, everything will be alright, just calm down and take a breath. We’re very sorry to hear about Hermione and we understand that you and Ron want to go and help her, but please let the staff figure it out. We don’t want you getting hurt. And I know you’re scared, things are scary, but me and Moony think them closing Hogwarts is a good idea, even if you don’t. We wouldn’t want any more people getting hurt. Please stay safe. We miss you.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Dad** & Moony xo_

**May 31, 1993**

**Dear Dad & Moony,**

**So I know you told me not to go find the chamber and to leave it to the staff but...I didn’t listen, and in not listening I saved the school! Ginny Weasley was kidnapped and brought down to the chamber, it turns out that funky diary I told you about was possessed by a piece of Voldemort’s spirit and was possessing Ginny to fulfil the tasks. The creature was a Basilisk moving through the pipes, which is a giant snake, which is why I could talk to it! The Basilisk attacked me but luckily Dumbledore’s Phoenix, Fawkes, flew the sorting hat down to me and I pulled the sword of Gryffindor from the hat and used it to defeat the basilisk! I also used a Basilisk fang and stabbed the diary, killing memory Voldemort and saving Ginny! It’s kinda weird the fang worked, but I’m not gonna question it. Lockhart also accidently wiped his memory using Ron’s broken wand. Turns out he’s a fraud who stole other people’s stories and altered their memories. I also freed Dobby the elf, it’s been an eventful weekend. Oh, Hermione’s okay! She was released from the Hospital wing yesterday! Along with the other petrified people. The memory Voldemort was using the Basilisk to attack muggle-borns. Everything’s ng’s better now and exams have been cancelled! Miss you!**

**-Harry**

_ May 31, 1993, _

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I’m speechless, please call on the mirror  now. _

_ Love, _

_ Moony  **& Dad xo** _

After giving both Remus and Sirius a mini-heart attack, they proceed to have a lovely chat over the two-way mirror in which they discuss in detail the events of the Chamber, and what a mess Harry’s second year has been. 

“I can’t wait to come home.” Harry said.

“Neither can we,” Sirius and Remus said in tandem, “Neither can we.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Professor Moony

It was a warm summer day, Remus was puttering round in the kitchen, Harry was outside practising Quiddtch. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his coffee. 

“The Weasley’s won that lottery money and they’ve used it go to Egypt,” Sirius commented, turning the paper around so Remus could see the picture of them smiling on the front cover. “Look, Ron even brought his rat.” 

Remus smiled, “That’s sweet.” He took a sip of his tea, “So I’ve been job searching and I think-” He was cut off by a knock at the door. “I think I’ll get the door.” He rolled his eyes, standing up and walking through the living room to the door. He opened it. “Professor?” He asked, confused as to why Dumbledore was standing on their doorstep. 

Dumbledore smiled at him, blue eyes twinkling. “Hello, Remus. Please, call me Albus. I haven’t been your professor for years.” 

“Erm- alright,” Remus faltered. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything is just grand Remus.” Dumbledore smiled again. “May I come in?” He asked, already coming in through the door. 

“Would you like me to get Harry, he’s just outside,” Remus asked.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond, when Sirus came out of the kitchen asking, “Who’s at the door Love? Oh, hello professor.”

“Albus please, Sirius.” Dumbledore smiled. “I was just here to talk to Remus about something, but you stay to Sirius. Let’s have a seat.” Dumbledore said, setting himself into the comfy armchair next to the fireplace. Remus and Sirius exchanged a confused look before settling down next to each other on the sofa.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Remus asked carefully.

“Well Remus, as you are well aware we don’t exactly have a good track record when it comes to Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.” Dumbledore stared.

“Well, I’ll say,” Sirius scoffed, interupting. “Your last professor was an idiot who removed the bones from my child’s arm and dragged him into danger! And the year before that you literally hired Voldemort!”

“Sirius…” Remus snapped under his breath.

Dumbledore smiled easily, “And I’m very sorry for that Mr. Black which is why I am here. I was in my office trying to think of the perfect professor, someone who excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts in his time, someone who is undoubtedly kind and loyal, someone who would enjoy teaching and working with children, and the very person for the job crossed my mind. Remus,” Dumbldore turned to face Remus. “How would you like the position of Defense Against the Dark Art’s proffesor?” 

Remus blinked in stunned confusion, that was not what he was expecting, “Ah-I-Erm-” He stuttered trying to formulate a response.

“He’ll take it!” Sirius beamed. 

“Sirius,” Remus snapped under his breath.

“C’mon Moons, it’s your dream job! You’ve wanted to be a professor since we were in school!” Sirius argued, making no move to keep quiet.

“I-I’m a werewolf,” Remus said, looking down at his lap, ashamed. “I’m a danger to the students.”

“Remus, stop that.” Sirius snapped, he always got angry when Remus said stuff like that.

“Well Remus,” Dumbledore started carefully, “I took that into consideration, however, I see no danger to the students imposed. Our Potions master, Severus, has already agreed to brew Wolfsbane potion for you every month and from what I understand Mr. Black’s animagus abilities help as well. Perhaps we can alleviate some of the visitor rules around the full moon.” He suggested, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“ _ Snape’s _ brewing the wolfsbane potion?” Sirius asked. “He hates us.”

“Severus has matured past your schoolboy rivalry,” Dumbledore said but didn’t elaborate further. “Please Reamus, I understand your concerns regarding your condition, but we have it all sorted and I do believe you would be a great teacher. You have the opportunity to teach the students about Dark Magical creatures without bias.” Remus flinched at the phrasing, however, the idea was tempting.

“I-I don’t know…” He hesitated, unsure why he was holding back. He just had a gut feeling, deep down, that told him if he took this job something would go wrong. 

“Moons,” Sirius said gently, “If you take the job you can watch over Harry, keep him safe, keep him out of trouble.” He pointed out.

“Won’t you be lonely? With me and Harry gone?” Still not sure why he was holding back, this was his dream job. He’s always wanted this. The idea that he could make a change in a generation’s view on werewolves and other misrepresented creatures. The idea that he could watch over Harry was perfect, yet, he was still hesitant.

“I’ll be fine Moony,” Sirius smiled, rubbing his upper arm reassuringly. “We have the mirror and letters, and as Pro- _ Albus _ said, I can still see you on full moons.” Sirius gave him a wry smile, and Remus felt nerves and excitement bubbling up in his stomach. 

He looked between Sirius and Albus, “Alright,” He exhaled, a smile spreading across his face. “Alright, I’ll take the job.” 


	12. The Rat in Our Midst

“Welcome, welcome,” Remus smiled as his students filed into the class. “Harry dear, looking very bright-eyed, good sleep?” Remus smiled, Harry’s cheeks flushed as the two girls behind him, Parvarti and Lavender giggled. 

“Yeah professor, thanks,” Harry said, trying to keep walking to his desk. Remus smiled, amused. Harry wasn’t the most pleased when he found out his dad was going to be his teacher. Remus knew that he was happy for him, it was more of the embarrassment of having your dad as your teacher. 

“Oh, I’m ‘professor’ now?” Remus teased, as Harry settled down into his seat. “What happened to Moony?” The girls and a few other students tittered. 

“Is that what he calls you?” Parvati asked. Remus nodded. “That’s very cute Harry.” She poked fun. The tips of Harry’s ears turned pink.

Remus laughed, “You know when he was little he couldn’t say his n’s? So he said ‘Moomy’ until he was around 8.” If it were possible Harry would be blushing harder. 

Lavender and Parvarti snickered. “Just adorable Harry,” She teased.

Remus laughed jovially, and patted Harry on the shoulder, “I’m only teasing kiddo.” Then he turned to begin teaching his lesson, “Now-” He cut himself off as he caught sight of a fat, brown rat squirming around in Ron’s left hand, as he tried getting his notes ready with his right. “Ron, why did you bring your rat to class? Pets are to stay in your dormitory.” 

Ron struggled with the rat a bit, then said, “I know but Hermione’s demon cat,” He glared at the back of Hermione’s head, she looked determinedly looked forward. “Keeps trying to kill him! What has poor old Scabbers ever done to Crookshanks?” 

Hermione glared, not turning back to look at him, “It’s in his instinct, Ron!” 

However, Remus wasn’t paying attention to the rest of their argument, instead, he studied the fidgety rat carefully. The rat was dark brown, except for a single tuft of white fur on his behind, like something had bitten him a long time ago. He had small watery eyes and was missing a toe on his front paw. 

He did a double-take.  _ Missing a toe on his front paw _ . He could only think of one other rat to be missing a finger.  _ Peter Pettigrew. _ He cut it off when he attempted to frame Sirius as James and Lily’s betrayer. That missing appendage would transfer to the animagus form as well. Peter’s animagus form was a brown rat. But no, it couldn’t be. Peter Pettigrew is long gone, that’s what Sirius always said. Not even stupid enough to stay in Britain. 

“Ron? How long have you had Scabbers?” Remus inquired casually.

Ron thought about it for a moment. “12 years. Percy got him I think early November? I don’t really remember, I was like, one.”  _ Early November. Peter ran away in early November when Harry was one. When Ron would have been one.  _

All of a sudden, in the middle of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class it all clicked. The reason why Ron’s rat stirred up so many memories. The reason why Scabbers seemed so familiar to him & Sirius, they could just never quite place it.  _ It all made sense. _ Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers. Peter must’ve wanted to go into hiding in the wizarding world to know what was going on. He always liked being in the know. Never liked being withheld information.  _ Maybe that’s why he didn’t like withholding either? _

Remus smirked, a triumphant knowing smirk. At the end of this class, he would expose Peter, and he would be arrested and they could finally be at peace. “Hermione, does your cat have any special abilities?” Remus inquired.

Hermione smiled proudly, “Crookshanks is part kneazle.”  _ And that’s why he was after Peter. _

“Ah, yes. kneazles.” Remus said, to the entire class, moving to the front of the room, beginning his lesson. “Very remarkable creatures. They are part of the feline family, however, what separates them from the common house-cat is their superb intellect. Among being able to communicate with almost any creature, even some highly intelligent humans, it is said,” He looked directly at Peter. “It is said that the average kneazle can spot an animagus within 5 seconds of seeing the animal. Very, very remarkable.” He condemned. “However, we are not discussing kneazles today, no. Today we will be learning about Sirens! Please open your textbooks to page 206 and get out your quills and some parchment.” 

“Alright, that is all,” Remus concluded. “You can pack up now, class dismissed early, it is Friday after all.” The students resumed into quiet murmurs as they packed up their things and began to make their way out of the classroom. “Ro-” He was cut off as Parvarti popped up in front of him.

“Excuse me Professor Lupin, I had a question about the essay on creatures that use tricks and enchantments to lure their prey?” Parvati inquired. He looked past Parvarti to see Ron leaving the classroom with Harry, his rat squirming in his hands.  _ Dammit. _ He cursed himself.

“Yes, of course. Ask away, Miss Patil.” He said, turning his attention back to Parvarti. He would just catch up with Ron later. 

Later that day, Remus spotted Ron and Hermione, seeming to be mid-argument as he was heading to the staff room. “Ah, Ron!” He said striding up to them. “I was wondering if I could see Scabbers for a moment.” He had an excuse concocted and ready, however, he didn’t need it.

“I don’t have Scabber’s anymore.” Ron huffed. Remus felt his stomach drop.

“W-Why not?” Remus asked, tentatively. 

“Why don’t you ask Hermione?” He snapped, glaring at the girl beside him. “It’s her cat that did it!” 

“You have no proof!” She snapped back.

“Your cat’s hair was all over my bed!” He argued, flapping his arms around. “Your demon cat’s killed him!”  _ No no no. _

“Hermione’s right Ron,” Remus attempted, “You have no proof Crookshanks has killed Wo- _ Scabbers.  _ Perhaps he’s just run away?” He  _ knew _ Peter ran away, because that’s what Peter Pettigrew does, run and hide. 

“Well if he did, it’s ‘cause Crookshanks has traumatized him!” Ron exclaimed. 

“Would you stop using my cat as an excuse for your bad pet ownership?” Hermione quipped, once again he ignored the rest of their argument. 

Peter Pettigrew had run. Of course, he had. Just when he had him. He  _ knew _ he shouldn’t have made that comment about kneazles being able to spot animagi, he just couldn’t help himself. Peter could be anywhere, thanks to his small animal form. Never before has an animagus form matched the person so well.  _ Where are you, Peter Pettigrew? _ He thought to himself. He had to floo Sirius. They had to decide whether or not to tell Harry. They hadn’t told Harry about who Peter was or what he did, they were waiting until he was older,  _ maybe they shouldn’t have?  _ _ Maybe then Peter would’ve been caught the first time Harry met Ron. _ Now would be a perfect time to have the map. Remus wasn’t sure of much at this moment. Just that he had to protect Harry and find Peter Pettigrew.


	13. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

Remus sighed, looking over to the stack of report cards he still had to write, then back to the piece of parchment in front of him. On the map in front of him, he saw his little dot sitting in his office. He saw Snape walking up from the potions room. He saw Dumbledore pacing, it was glorious. Harry had finally found the map, turns out the Weasley twins stole it from Filch’s office in their first year, passing it down to Harry this year. Harry had given it to Remus, only a few days ago, despite having it for several months. Remus was very pleased to have it back. He and Sirius had already agreed to give it back to Harry over the summer, Remus just wanted to have some fun admiring it now. 

Scabbers, or should he say, Peter, had gone missing months ago. Having not been seen since February, it was now June. However, that all ended tonight. Because as he studied the map he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s dots running through the passage to the Shrieking Shack.  _ With Peter Pettigrew.  _

Remus was out of his seat in a flash, snatching his wand and the map up of the desk. He bolted out of the office and into the corridor, nearly hurdling into Severus.

“Mr. Lupin,” Severus asked, “Where’re you going?” 

“No time to talk Severus!” Remus shouted down the hallway, heading towards the back.

“Remus, you lunatic! Have you forgotten what tonight is?” He heard Severus shout towards him, but Remus paid no mind to what he meant. His kid is in trouble. 

He ran to the Whomping Willow at a record pace, the tree had already been frozen. He bolted down the tunnel, ignoring the memories of years of pain that preceded this tunnel. He heard shouting from the shack, his stomach dropped.  _ What if he was too late? _ However, once he got to the shack the shouts were much clearer.

“Scabbers! Get back here!” Ron’s voice shouted. 

“I told you Crookshanks didn’t kill him!” Hermione’s voice chided.

“Guys, we should get out of here,” Harry said worriedly, that’s when Remus made his entrance.

“Where is he, Ron?” He asked. The kids looked startled by his sudden appearance. 

“Professor Lupin?” Ron asked, confused. “Where’s who?”

“That rat Ron! Where’s the rat?” Remus raised his voice impatiently.

“What do you want with Scabbers?” Ron asked, indignantly. Holding the rat tight to his chest. “What has he ever done to you! _ Stay still.”  _ He chided the rat thrashing in his grip. Peter must know his time’s up. 

“That is not a rat Mr. Weasley,” Remus said, pacing the shack. 

The kids looked more confused by the second. “Moony, what’re you talking about?” Harry asked. 

“Professor, I know it’s the full moon, is everything alright?” Hermione inquired, concerned. Her comment about the full moon went right over Remus’ head. 

“What’s the full moon got to do with my rat?” Ron asked, affronted. 

“Never mind that,” Harry brushed Ron’s inquiry off. “What do you need Scabbers for.” 

“That is not Scabbers!” Remus proclaimed. “That is a man. A man named Peter Pettigrew! An animagus.” 

“You’re off your rocker,” Ron mumbled under his breath.

Harry glared at him, “Shut it!”

“Boys!” Hermione snapped. “Professor Lupin, who is Peter Pettigrew?” She asked gently. 

“Who is Peter Pettigrew?” Remus laughed, although there was no humour in it. “Who is Peter Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew is the man that makes all the difference. Peter Pettigrew is the reason I’m here right now. Peter Pettigrew is the reason Sirius & I raised Harry. Peter Pettigrew is the reason the Death Eater’s lost the war. Peter Pettigrew, is the reason James & Lily died.” He said. By the looks on the kid’s faces, they did not understand. “Peter Pettigrew was one of James, Sirius, and I’s best friends in school. It was always the four of us, The Marauder’s, we called ourselves. He’s even on the map.” He held up the map in his hand, displaying the names on its cover. “Moony,  _ Wormtail, _ Padfoot, and Prongs.”

“I thought Wormtail was some rat you found in the back of the potions room?” Harry asked, sounding thoroughly confused. 

“He was as good as!” Remus chided. “Peter was never brave, always a coward, always a follower. But we loved him anyway, we used to. He was always perfectly average. Never had the best grades, never had a girlfriend, never really had friends aside from us, a very, very loyal friend. And that was our first mistake. He  _ was _ loyal. Just somewhere along the way that loyalty switched sides.” The kids still looked confused. The rat was thrashing in Ron’s hands. “He is an animagus just like Sirius and James. His form was a _ rat. _ Very befitting.” Remus continued. “During the wizarding war the Potter’s had to go under a Fidleus charm to protect Harry and themselves. When it came time to choose a secret keeper they asked Sirius, naturally. However, Sirius turned down the job as he was the obvious choice. It was very well known that he was James’ best friend. Making him the secret keeper would only put James and Lily in more danger. So Sirius switched to Peter, without telling anyone but Lily and James. We knew there was an imposter in the Order. Someone working for the other side. We just never suspected Peter. That was our mistake.” He reprimanded. “Somewhere along the way Peter got spooked and switched sides. It appeared for a while there that we were on the losing side of the war. So Peter became a Death Eater. Just hours after becoming the secret keeper he gave up James and Lily’s location to Voldemort. And a week later Voldemort killed them.” Remus felt years of ignored emotions bubbling up, he forced them down. “Sirius, suspecting something went wrong, went to the house, found their bodies, and found Harry crying in his cot. So distraught he brought Harry back to our apartment, gave him to me, and went after Peter, revenge on his mind. He found Peter in a muggle town and attempted to turn him in, but Peter was quicker. Peter cast a blasting curse, shouting that Sirius had betrayed them, chopping off a single finger, and changing into his animagus form in succession, framing Sirius as the murderer of him, James, Lily, and the 12 muggles on the street. I got Sirius a trail after he was sent to Azkaban without one, with the use of Veritaserum Sirius was found innocent but Pettigrew had never been found.” Remus stopped pacing and pointed directly at the rat, who was now petrified in Ron’s hands. “That rat is Peter Pettigrew! And I will prove it too you.” He held out his hand expectantly “Ron, may I please see him?” Ron nervously passed Scabbers to Remus. Remus held him by the tail, so he was dangling in mid air. He pointed his wand at the rat and cast the incantation. Right before thier eyes Scabbers the rat, transformed into Peter Pettigrew.

Peter looked around the room nervously. The kids looked stunned. “Hello Remus.” He said, nervously, giving a little wave. Remus was at a loss for words, he just glared. “How’s Sirius? Are you two still together? I see you’ve got a ring, are you planning on marrying him?”

“ _ Shut up.”  _ Remus said, still glaring. Then he asked the question that he had been wanting too since the war. “How could you?” 

“You must understand, Remus-” Peter started.

“ _ How could you!” _ Remus hissed out. “They were your best friends! We were your best friends! Did that mean nothing?!” He demanded. 

“Remus, Remus old friend.” Pettigrew smiled. “We were losing. I didn’t have anyone to loose for. James had Lily and Harry. You and Sirius had each other. I had  _ no one. _ I only did what I could do. And that was switch sides to protect myself.” 

Remus felt hot boiling anger course through his veins. “You had us! We were your best friends! You were,  _ are _ a coward, that’s what you are. A lame, little coward who runs and protects himself over others.” He shouted, Peter trembled. “How did it feel? Betraying James like that? After everything he did for you? I bet it was the proudest moment of your pathetic little life, giving up James and Lily to Voldemort.” Remus scoffed, looking away from Peter and back to the kids, he couldn’t stand the sight of him. Harry was looking at Peter with the most rage he had ever seen the boy produce. 

“I’ll kill him!” Harry shouted, startling everyone. “You killed my parent’s!” Harry cried, pointing his wand at Pettigrew. “You killed him.”

“Harry, calm down.” Remus said, albeit a tad hypocritcyal. 

“He killed my parent’s, Moony!” Harry cried again, attempting to run at Peter. Remus caught him by his shoulders, and held firmly.

“I’m not having my boy become a killer.” Remus said sternly, looking directly into Harry’s green eyes. 

“He killed my parent’s.” Harry said, weaker.

“And he will go to Azkaban and the demetor’s can have him.” Remus said, “First we have to turn him in, okay?”

Harry looked at him for a moment, before giving in. “Okay.”

“I’ll lead, you three keep your wands pointed at him. We can’t loose him again.” He said to the kids, then he looked at Peter, glaring into his eyes. “And you better not transform, I swear to god Pettigrew!” 

Peter held his arms up in surrender. “All right, all right.” He conceited. 

Remus led the way out of the shack, down to the lawn, looking back very often to make sure Peter didn’t try anything. But once he stepped out on the lawn and caught glimpse of the final rays of sun sink below the horizon, he realised his second mistake. 

He dropped his wand, and stared, transfixed by the glowing full moon staring down at him, then it started. A twitch in his back, white hot pain.  _ He had forgotten to take his potion.  _

“Ahhh!” He cried out as pain seared through him.

“Moony!” He heard Harry shout.

“It’s the full moon. Remember Remus?” He heard Peter plore before transforming into a rat and running away.

“No!” He cried out, then more pain seared through him. “Run!” 

“Moony!” Harry cried out again, he ran towards Remus. 

Hermione caught his elbow. “No, Harry!”

“I’ve got to help him!” Harry cried. The pain was blinding. He didn’t want Harry to see him like this. 

Hermione held tight to Harry’s elbow. “There’s nothing we can do Harry.” 

“Moony!” Is the last thing he remember’s hearing Harry shout before the wolf took over him.


	14. The Wolf Among Us

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily, as he heard a knock at the door. He knows he should get up and answer it, but his joints were too achy. He spun his ring around on his finger, thankful it hadn’t gotten damaged in the slightest last night. Normally Sirius held onto it for transformations.  _ Just another 30 minutes, _ he told himself, _ and you’ll be back with Sirius. _

“Who is it?” He asked. 

“It’s me, Moony.” Harry’s voice came from the other side of the door.

“Come in, the door’s open,” Remus said, standing up to continue his packing, his bones protesting. 

Harry timidly entered the room, closing the door gently behind him. “How are you?” He asked quietly.

“I’m-” He paused then looked back at his boy, who was looking at him with worried eyes. “I’m okay.” 

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth, a habit picked up from Sirius, then looked around the room, taking in everything, or the lack of everything. “Why’re you packing? School’s not out for another week.” He inquired.

Remus let out a defeated sigh, “I’ve resigned.” 

“What?!” Harry exploded. Remus held a hand out to calm him down.

“Snape’s told everyone I’m a werewolf. I’ve transformed in the middle of school grounds with no wolfsbane potion. I’ve put the students and staff in danger. It would be a mistake to keep me on.” He said calmly and plainly. Turning back to his packing. He couldn’t stand the hurt look on Harry’s face. 

“Did Dumbledore say you had to quit?” Harry asked indignantly.

“No,” Remus sighed. “He asked me to stay on.” 

“So why’re you quitting!? Dumbledore wants you to stay!” Harry exclaimed. “ _ Please, _ stay Moony, you’re the best Defense teacher we’ve ever had.”

Remus turned around and looked at the sincere expression on Harry’s face. “My mind is already made up.” He placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I’m a danger-”

“Moony,” Harry said in a warning tone  _ very  _ reminiscent of Sirius.

Remus sighed and changed the direction of his reasoning. “Parents will be upset, Harry. Kids will write to their parents, parents will write to Dumbledore. Most wizards aren’t as accepting of werewolves as you and your dad. It’s just easier this way.” 

Harry frowned, “Dad’s going to kill you.”

Remus laughed, “Yeah, probably.”

“Where was he last night?” Harry asked. “He normally keeps you company on full moon’s, even with the wolfsbane potion.”

Remus exhaled, “I told him not to come. I know, I know it was stupid. But the wolfsbane potions were working incredibly well and I didn’t  _ expect _ Pettigrew to show up! It was stupid. If he had come we probably would’ve got Peter detained.”

Harry frowned for a moment, then a smile peaked at the corners of his mouth. “Have you met dad? The second he saw the full moon he would’ve forgotten all about Peter and ran for you.” He smiled at him. Remus felt a blush creep to his cheeks and a small smile form on his lips.  _ That is exactly what Sirius would do. _

“You’re right, that’s exactly what he would do.” He looked at Harry, studying him, a frown took over the smile on his face. “Are you okay?”

Harry looked taken aback by this question. “Of course, I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well It’s just,” Remus sighed, closing his eyes. “You’ve never seen me transform before, and I get it’s scary, but I don’t want it to change your perception of me.” He opened his eyes to see Harry frowning at him. “Did I hurt you?” When Harry didn’t respond panic churned in his stomach. “Did I hurt you?! I swear to Merlin if I hurt you-”

“No, no! Moony!” Harry frantically rushed out. “You didn’t hurt me, we ran away, you ran off to the forest, not a scratch on any of us.” Harry looked up at Remus desperately. “And seeing you transform did not change anything about you. You’re my Moony, my  _ dad,  _ and I love you. Nothing would ever change that.”

Remus, determined not to cry, gave Harry the biggest hug he had given him in years. Squeezing him tight. “I love you too Kiddo. We’re so proud of you. Your mother and father would be too.”

“Please stay,” Harry begged, not trying to escape from Remus’ arms, surprisingly. 

“I can’t,” Remus said sympathetically. “I’m sure your new Defense teacher will be great.” He pulled away from Harry, at last, turning back to his suitcase on the desk. He tucked away the last of his things and snapped the case shut.

“No one is as good as you,” Harry said matter-of-factly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Remus laughed, “I highly doubt that Harry.”

“Nope, I only speak the truth.” He proclaimed. “Moony?” Harry said timidly, after a brief moment of silence. “Could I maybe have the map back?” 

Remus laughed again, “You’ll have to wrestle it out of dad’s hands.” 

Harry frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest in protest. But before he could speak, Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

“Hello Remus, Harry,” He greeted them. “There’s a carriage waiting outside the gates to take you back home.” Dumbledore informed him.

“Thank you Albus,” Remus nodded.

“I do wish you would change your mind,” Dumbledore frowned, “We could easily deal with any difficult parents.”

Remus shook his head, “No, this is what I must do Albus. There’s no changing my mind.”

“Please Moony.” Harry begged. He looked down at his boy and gave him a sympathetic smile.

He knelt down so he was eye-level with the boy and placed his hands on his shoulder’s, “I love you Kiddo, but I can’t stay, I think we both know this.” Harry shook his head in protest, but Remus continued on. “Me and Dad will see you at Platform 9 ¾ in a week.” Remus stood up, ignoring his protesting joints and placed a kiss on the top of Harry’s head.

“Bye, Moony.” Harry said, sadly, shuffling out of the office long with Remus and Dumbldore. Harry walked down to the gate with Remus. Remus gave him another hug, then waved ‘goodbye’ as he got in the carriage.

Once he stepped through the doorway of their cottage and gave a proper exhale, he felt like he hadn’t taken a proper breath all day. 

“Rem?” Sirius said, coming out of the living room, looking severely confused. “What’re you doing back? The term’s not over for another week?”

Remus let out an exhausted sigh as he placed his suitcase of the floor. “I’ve resigned.” He simply stated.

“What? Why?” Sirius asked.

“Severus,” Remus drooped. “He-he told the students I am a werewolf. It’s in Hogwart’s best interest that I resigned.”

Sirius frowned, still standing frozen in the doorframe to the living room. “Did Dumbledore tell you to quit?” 

“No,” Remus gave a deafeated exhale. “He wanted me to stay.”

“So why in Merlin’s name did you resign?!” Sirius exploded.

“Beacause,” Remus felt a lump growing in his throat. “Because the parent’s. I transformed last night, without a wolfsbane potion, I could’ve hurt someone.” A hot tear escaped him. “And see this,” He grabbed today’s edition of the Daily Prophet, it looked like Sirius hadn’t cracked into it yet. “The cover story is;  _ ‘Hogwart’s Hire’s Werewolf as a Teacher’  _ and look here;  _ ‘Delore’s Umbridge proposes new laws on regulating werewolf employment. ‘To stop another scandal like this from happening anywhere in our wizarding community we must deny werewolves, and any other dangerous half breed, employment in any wizarding companies, offices, and establishments.’ _ ” More tears fell. He looked up at Sirius, who had an unreadable expression on his face. “I’m never going to have a job again. I’ve failed. I’ve failed everybody.” 

“No, Moony,  _ no.” _ Sirius insisted, looking very overwhelmed. “Can you walk me through what happened?”

“Yeah,” Remus sniffed, nodding weakley. “Can we sit down?” 

“Of course Love, of course.” Sirius said gently. They sat down together on the cushy sofa, Remus curling into Sirius’ side, just like he did after every full moon. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, secure and comforting. 

Remus told him everything. How he saw Peter on the map, he previously told Sirius Scabbers was Peter. He told him about seeing Snape in the hall, going down to the shack, telling the kids about Peter, revealing Peter, and how Peter escaped.

“A-and then I transformed. Right infornt of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I could’ve hurt them. They  _ saw _ me transform. I could’ve run up to the castle.” Remus sobbed into Sirius chest. Sirius still had his arms securely around him. Rubbling soothing circles on his back.

“But you didn’t. The wolf ran right too the forest. He’s smarter than we give him credit for.” Sirius commented.

“But I  _ could’ve. _ They still saw me. Our own son saw me turn into a monster right before his eyes.” Remus sniffed.

“Moony-” Sirius warned. 

Remus continued on, “This was the first full moon since the war I’ve been without you, no wolfsbane.” He continued sniffling, “It was awful, and painful, and lonely.”

Sirius squeezed him tighter, “I’m so sorry,” He sounded so genuine and pained. Like he too had transformed into a murderous beast just the previous night. “I shouldn’t have listened too you. I should’ve come down to Hogwarts, even though you told me you were fine.” Sirius held him close. “You know I couldn’t sleep a wink last night? I was so nervous to leave you alone. Even when I thought you had the wolfsbane. I knew something felt off.” 

“I-it’s okay,” Remus sniffed. “Just don’t leave me again.” He wrapped his arms tight around Sirius’ middle. Cuddling into him just like after every full moon. Though it was a little awkward on the couch. 

“Never again,” Sirius agreed, plopping a kiss on the top of Remus’ head. 

They sat there, cuddled together for a moment, Remus inhaling the comforting scent of Sirius’ pyjama top. “Can I have a kiss?” He asked timidly.

“Of course,” Sirius gave him a wry smile, then gave Remus a gentle kiss. They leaned their foreheads together, brushing noses. Sirius placed another kiss on the tip of Remus’ nose. “I love you.” He said softly.

“I love you too.” Remus softly spoke back. Still sniffing, but the tears had finally stopped.

“We’ll figure it out. We always do.” Sirius said, sounding much more confident than Remus felt. “You’re not a failure Rem. You're the best dad,  _ the best partner, _ the best friend anyone could ask for. You make us all so happy, and you made a difference in those kid’s lives.” Sirius hugged him close, Remus pressed his face into the crook of his neck. “So we’ll figure out the job thing. We have plenty in savings for now. Besides, it’s time I got a job, I’ve been a stay at home dad for far too long.” Sirius affirmed. 

Remus gave a weak smile against his neck, half believing him. “As long as I have you, everything will be fine.” 

Sirius smiled and pressed a kiss into Remus’ curls, which were greying slightly. “Couldn’t agree more, Moons. Couldn’t agree more.” 


	15. The Final Task

Sirius and Remus waited by the stands, waiting for Harry and the rest of the champions to arrive at the maze for the final task.

“I’m nervous,” Remus murmured next to him. Sirius looked over to him and took his hand in his, stroking his thumb along the side.

“He’ll do great.” Sirius tried for a smile, but it got lost along the way. “He’s Harry James Potter, son of the bravest and strongest people I know, he’ll be alright.” Sirius winced internally, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. 

“We don’t know that,” Remus said cooly, Sirius looked over at him, Remus had his eyes trained on the crowd gathering in the stands.

Sirius bit his lip, studying Remus’ stone-set face, and abundance of grey hair adorning his temples. “Yeah, but we can hope,” Sirius said simply.

Things haven’t really been great since Remus quit his job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They’d been disagreeing a lot, they didn’t want Harry to see it, but they knew he picked up on it. Their most common argument as of recent was about Harry’s place as a champion in the Tri-Wizard tournament. The day they’d gotten the letter from Harry explaining how the goblet had magically chosen him, despite him not submitting his name and being 3 years too young, they had stormed down to Dumbledore’s office, demanding an explanation. 

_ “There’s nothing I can do,” Dumbledore had said. “The goblet chose him.” _

_ “He’s 14 years old!” Sirius exploded. “He’s not legal to do anything, anywhere! And you’re allowing him to compete in a deathly tournament, that he is 3 years too young to compete in, that he didn’t even consent to in the first place?!” _

_ Dumbledore gave the slightest frown, then repeated. “I cannot defy the goblet’s choices, there’s nothing I can do.”  _

_ “Nothing you can do?!” Sirius shouted incredulously, he looked over to Remus for backup, but he had his eyes trained on the floor. “You’re the most powerful wizard of the century! And you’re taking order’s from a fucking cup!?”  _

_ “It’s much more than that,” Dumbledore stated, using a matter-of-fact voice. “The goblet-” _

_ “I don’t give a shit about your goblet!” Sirius shouted, “Just take my son out of this tournament! He doesn’t want to do it. He doesn’t want the glory or fame. He’s losing friends because of it! He could die! Why can’t you understand that!” _

_ “There’s nothing I can do-” _

_ “C’mon Rem, we’re leaving,” Sirius said, taking Remus’ hand and practically dragging him out of Dumbledore’s office. “You could’ve backed me up in there,” Sirius mumbled under his breath, he was sure Remus heard it, though he didn’t say anything. In fact, neither of them spoke the whole way home.  _

_ When they got in the house, Remus headed upstairs without saying a word, Sirius went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea to cool down a little. After finishing his first mug, he poured himself a second cup and Remus a mug and brought them upstairs. He found Remus in their bedroom crying. Sirius set the tea down and went to comfort him, which was when everything fell apart. In an attempt to calm Remus’ anxiety he had said something along the lines of; _

_ “Harry will be okay, he’s the boy-who-lived.” Which had, apparently, been the wrong thing to say because Remus misinterpreted his attempt at putting on a brave face, for not caring about their son. That’s when things got blown out of proportion and every little thing started crumbling down with it.  _

Money wasn’t getting tight, but Sirius’ job was a common argument. They argued about Remus being sorry for himself because of the new laws the ministry proposed, banning werewolves from getting jobs in the wizarding community. They argued about how it was taking forever for Sirius to find a job. It wasn’t like Sirius was being lazy or not trying, he genuinely couldn’t get hired anywhere. His resume looked incredibly strange to a muggle employer who saw the fact he was 36 years old, only had a ‘high school’ education, and no prior experience as odd and undesirable. And the wizarding community saw him as one of 4 things; a privileged member of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, an ex-convict who still hasn’t been proven entirely innocent, the gay-life partner of a werewolf, or some inexperienced rich guy, with no education outside of Hogwarts, looking for a hobby. 

Sirius had just recently managed to find a job as a waiter at a pub just off of Diagon Alley. He had learned that he could get more tips by flirting with the customers, which would make Remus even more upset and they would inevitably argue. No matter how the argument started it would always boil down to the same thing; Harry and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. 

So here they were, standing in a crowd, supporting their son, pretending everything was fine. Just like every task so far. Just like when they wrote letters to Harry or mirrored him. Pretending everything is fine to the outside world, then going home, going to bed, and rolling over facing opposite directions with a half-hearted ‘goodnight’ as the final greeting before going to sleep. 

“Presenting your 4 champions!” The announcer’s voice boomed over the crowd, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. “Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton’s! Viktor Krum of Durmstrang! Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts! And Harry Potter of Hogwarts!” Cheers erupted through the stadium as Sirius, still hand in hand with Remus walked over to where Harry was nervously waiting on his starting block. 

“Good luck out there Kiddo,” Remus said, pulling Harry into a tight hug, not looking like he was anywhere close to letting go. Harry didn’t look like he wanted to let go either. Sirius looked to the starting block next to Harry where Cedric Diggory was standing with his father. His father looked so proud of his boy, Cedric looked proud too.

Sirius wondered how Amos Diggory wasn’t terrified out of his mind for Cedric like he & Remus? Maybe it was because Cedric was old enough? He wanted to do this tournament. He knew all the spells. Or maybe Amos was just as terrified as Remus & Sirius, he was just a lot better at hiding it? 

Remus finally let go of Harry, albeit looking incredibly reluctant. Sirius embraced Harry securely. “We’re proud of you Pup. You’re going to do great.” He pulled back a little, Harry was looking up at him with big, green eyes, looking so much like James. Sirius bit his lip and felt his throat catch a little. He gave his shoulder’s a reassuring squeeze, and said, “Remember, it’s not about winning, we will be so proud of you no matter what. Just-” A lump growing in his throat. He felt a hand rubbing comforting circles on his upper back. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Remus looking at him, comforting him. Remus had a look in his eye that said;  _ ‘I’m scared too. But it’ll be okay. I’ve got you.’  _ and Sirius had never been more grateful to have Remus Lupin in his life. Even when things looked bleak, even when they weren’t at their best, Remus was always there, always had been.

He looked back at Harry, “Just, come back.” Harry looked at him, a little perplexed, as though he hadn’t even considered that there was a chance he wouldn’t be, then he nodded.

“Of course Dad, don’t worry.” And Sirius hugged him again, laughing a little because that’s all he’s done since Halloween night 1981,  _ worry for him. _ Then another pair of arms were around them, Remus joined their hug. 

“We love you Kiddo,” Remus murmured.

“Alright, Families please return to the stands, the final task starts in 2 minutes.” A ministry official said. 

“See you after Pup,” Sirius smiled giving him one more squeeze, then allowing Remus to do the same. Then he and Remus went back to their seats at the front of the stands. 

Remus had his eyes trained forward, watching Harry on the starting block. Sirius was looking around the stands at the different people cheering for their friends. The Beauxbaton’s kids doing fun dances and hyping Fleur up in french. The Durmstrang people were clapping for Viktor. And the Hogwarts students made signs and banners, and songs for Cedric & Harry. He looked back over to Remus, who was nervously biting his nails. Sirius just realized that he was biting his lip. 

“Hey, Rem,” He tugged a little on Remus’ hand, pulling it away from his mouth.

“Yeah?” Remus said, eyes set on the maze, rather than Sirius. 

“Look at me?” He said softly, tugging on Remus’ hand a little. Remus looked at him, and his face softened the slightest bit. “I love you.”

Remus looked confused for a moment, as though he’d forgotten,  _ maybe he had? _ Then he smiled, it was small, but it was there. It wasn’t fake, Sirius could tell. That was the first real smile he’d seen from Remus in a while. He was going to hold onto that smile forever. “I love you too,” Remus said, equally as soft. Remus squeezed his hand reassuringly, Sirius squeezed back. “It-It’ll be okay,” Remus said. Sirius nodded back. Then the horn sounded and the champions were off. 

They were on the edge of their seats the entire time. Sparks had gone up at one point, and Sirius had a brief moment of panic. But they were for Fleur, she was okay, but she looked very shaken and very disappointed she lost. The rest of the champions had been missing for a while, and the ministry official assured the crowd there was nothing to worry about, everything was just fine. But something felt off to Sirius, he just wasn’t sure what. 

“Pads, it’s him.” Remus said next to him, tugging on his hand, which he hadn’t let go of the entire task, “It’s him! He’s-he’s got the cup!” Remus pointed to the maze entrance, and sure enough, Harry was there, sprawled on the ground, the cup next to him, and something else he couldn’t quite make out. 

“Presenting your champion, Harry Potter of Hogwarts!” The announcer said, and Sirius and Remus rushed down to where Harry was, Dumbledore was saying something to him. Then they froze in their tracks. Cedric Diggory. Harry had brought back Cedric Diggory’s body. Everyone else seemed to realize at the same time as Sirius and Remus did. 

Shrieks ran through the crowd, cries of;  _ ‘He’s dead.’ ‘Cedric Diggory! Dead!’  _ Ran through the crowd and in a fleeting moment of selfishness Sirius thought;  _ ‘At least it’s not my boy. My boy came back.’  _

That thought quickly dissipated, however, when he saw Amos Diggory’s pale face at the sight of Harry clutching onto Cedric’s body. 

They ran to Harry, Dumbledore was telling him,  _ ‘Let go now, you have to let go. It’s over now. Just stay here.’  _ But Harry was refusing. 

“Harry!” Sirius cried, crashing onto the ground next to Harry, Remus right beside him.

Harry looked over to him, as though he couldn’t make sense of everything. His leg and arm were bleeding, he was pale, he looked dizzy and unfocused, his scar was angry and red, he subconsciously rubbed it like he used to do when he was a kid.

“Dadfoot.” He whispered. It wasn’t a question, just a statement. “Moony.” 

“Yeah,” Remus said, “We’re here. We’re right here.” As though Harry couldn’t decide which one he wanted to collapse into more, he just fell right between them, they caught him and held him close. 

“We’ve got you Pup,” Sirius whispered into his hair, Harry was trembling. Not crying, just shaking. Both Remus and Sirius held him tight. However, the moment was broken when Mad-eye Moody came stomping over. He pulled Harry up by the collar of his shirt, breaking them apart.

“We’ve got to get you to the hospital wing kid,” Mad-eye grumbled.

“Dumbledore said to stay here,” Harry stated, looking dizzy and nearly falling over. “Dad & Moony are here.”

“Hey, Mad-eye, just leave him be.” Sirius snapped, getting up off the ground.

Mad-eye grumbled something incoherent, then said, “Boy needs the nurse.” 

“He needs his family,” Remus said, reaching out for Harry, but Mad-eye pulled him away.

“Nope, hospital wing.” He grumbled, dragging Harry towards the castle. Sirius and Remus ran after him. 

“Hey, hey!” They both shouted. “Mad-eye!” 

“Sorry sirs.” A ministry official stopped them. “We would like everyone to stay on the stadium grounds please.”

“He’s got our kid! Sirius shouted, a tad hysteric. 

“You can see them after, please just stay here and remain calm.” The person said, calmly.

Sirius looked over to Remus for help, Remus was looking at him too. Their eyes met, and Sirius could tell by the look in his amber eyes they were thinking the same thing;  _ ‘What’re we going to do.’ _


	16. "All We've Ever Wanted"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made some edit's to my outline for this fic, and removed 2 chapters, and combined 2. So now this fic is 27 chapters, as opposed to 30! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Em <3

“Do you know where Harry is?” Sirius asked, coming into the kitchen, where Remus was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping on some coffee.

“Haven’t seen him since breakfast,” Remus said plainly, eyes scanning the prophet. “Why do you ask?” 

“I just wanted to talk to him. He’s seemed off since we moved to Grimmauld place.” Sirius hummed.

Remus tore his eyes away from the paper, “You’re  _ not _ telling him about the prophecy!” He said in a harsh whisper. 

“I won’t, I won’t.” Sirius held up his hands in surrender, grimacing at the thought of their shouting match the other day about whether or not to tell Harry about the prophecy. 

“Good afternoon lads!” Tonks announced, coming into the kitchen. Remus startled and sloshed some of his tea on the table. “Wotcher, Remus.” Tonks winked, grabbing a biscuit from the plate on the table and plopping herself into a chair. 

“Merlin, Tonks, you scared me!” Remus exclaimed, wiping the tea off of the table with his sleeve. “When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here for the last three hours!” Tonks laughed, propping her feet up on the table. “This Order stuff on top of my Auror work means I just move between here, the ministry, and my apartment! Oh, that reminds me!” She exclaimed, sitting up properly in the chair, and whipping a muggle pen out from behind her ear. “I got a lead on some Death Eater’s!” She scribbled out the note on the palm of her hand. In her frantic scribbling, the pen flew out of her hand and rolled across the floor. Both Remus and her leaned down to pick it up, their heads bumping. 

Tonk’s pink hair changed quickly to yellow-blonde, and her cheeks scarlet. “Thanks.” She said, in a small voice, accepting the pen from Remus.

“No problem,” Remus laughed a little, then turned back to his newspaper. Sirius glared between the two, then cleared his throat.

“Tonks, have you seen Harry?” He asked in an even tone. 

“He was in the parlour, I think?” She said, running a hand through her hair, which had turned back to its usual pink crop. “Why?”

“Thanks,” Sirius said curtly, not answering her inquiry. He turned out of the kitchen on his heel and went down the hall to check the parlour. 

There, he found Harry studying the Black family tapestry. “What’s up, Harry?” Sirius asked, coming up beside him.

Harry looked at the tapestry for a moment longer than asked, “What’s this?” Gesturing to the tapestry.

“This is the Black Family tree, going back to the beginning of wizard time!” Sirius brandished in a bitter tone.

They studied the taprestry for a moment before Harry said, “You’re related to Malfoy?!” He grimaced, pointing to Draco Malfoy’s face on the tapestry.

“Unfortunately,” Sirius sighed. 

Harry continued scanning the tapestry, a crease forming in his brow. “Where are you?”

Sirius sighed, and pointed to the burned mark above his name. “Right there.”

“You were burned off?” Harry commented.

“Yeah, when I ran away.” Sirius sighed, the fleeting memories of the night he ran away coming back to him, no matter how hard he tried to stop them. “My mother burned it off, charming woman.” He muttered, bitterly. “I was sixteen.”

Harry frowned. “Where did you go?” They had never told Harry about Sirius being disowned, all he knew was that Sirius’ family weren’t the best people. 

“To your dad’s,” Sirius said, trying for a smile, but it was hard with the images of his blood, his mother’s screams, his father’s curses flashing through his mind. 

“Why not Moony’s?” Harry asked, running his hands over several other names burned off the tapestry. 

Sirius shrugged, “Moony’s family didn’t have a lot of money or space, it was only the day after the full moon,” Sirius sighed, trying not to let his emotions break the facade. “He wasn’t out to his family, I didn’t want to complicate things further.” 

Harry looked over to him, his green eyes looking sad, “Is that why they disowned you? Because of Moony?” 

Sirius let out a shaky breath, he didn’t like talking about this with anyone, it brought up too much. It brought up the pain that his parent’s inflicted on him. But it brought up memories of James, memories once beautiful, now tainted by his loss. When James became his brother, when he gained his real family. And Moony, so many beautiful memories of Moony. Remus rushing to the Potter’s house as soon as he got James’ letter, despite the full moon only being the previous night. Remus spending the summer at the Potter’s with him. Remus sneaking into his room for cuddles in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep.  _ Where did that Remus go?  _

“Yeah,” Sirius said, taking another breath, “That among other things.” Harry frowned, seemingly lost in thought. “You don’t have to worry Harry. They’re long gone. Thing’s are better now.”

Harry’s frown deepened, then he asked in a small voice. “Am I a bad person?” 

Sirius frowned, his heart hurting, “Of course not Harry.”

Harry looked over to him with a pained expression on his face. “How do you know?”

Sirius gave a small smile and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “Because I know  _ you _ , Harry.” 

“I’m the reason Cedric is dead,” Harry said quietly. “I’m the reason my parent’s died. I’m the reason why a war’s starting.” He stated, his voice gradually growing louder. “I’m why we had to leave our home and move here where those awful people did awful things to you! You and Moony had it so much worse, your-your family,” He gestured to the tapestry, “And Moony has been dealing with his lycanthropy since he was five! You guy’s have given me such a good life, and I’m being selfish and wasting it! I’m hurting people!”

“Harry, Harry, calm down,” Sirius said, a bit panicked, but trying not to show it. He put both his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “Harry, you’re not a bad person. You’re a very good person, who bad things have happened too. Who you are today is only a result of those bad things.”

“I’m the reason they’re dead.” Harry sniffed, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, making Sirius’ heart hurt for his boy. “And bad things haven’t happened to me. Not like you and Moony. You and Moony had it so much worse.”

“Harry,” Sirius said, trying to remain calm. “Just because bad thing’s happened to me and Moony doesn’t mean you aren’t allowed to feel the pain of the things that have happened to you. No experience is worse than another, it’s the way it affects us that makes it bad.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment sniffiling, then he said in a small voice, “You and Moony are fighting.” Sirius frowned, his heart plummeting. “A-and it’s because of me, isn’t it? Because I’m a Burden?” 

“No, Harry,” Sirius said, squeezing his shoulder’s, “Me and Moony-” He faltered, he wanted to be honest with Harry, there were already too many secrets he was keeping from the boy. “We’re fighting because-beacuse we care too much. We both want what’s best for all of us, but sometimes we don’t really know what’s best. We’re still figuring this whole thing out.”

“You guy’s never fight.” Harry said, looking at his feet.

“Well that’s just not true,” Sirius laughed, though there wasn’t much humor in it. “We fought during the first war, for starters,” Harry looked up at him with confused green eyes, “Tension’s were high, trust was in the wrong places, but we got through it.” Sirius squeezed his shoulder’s, trying to convince himself things were fine too. “Then after your parent’s died we were so busy with trials, and finding a place to live, and figuring out how to raise a kid. It was months until we got a moment to catch our breath and we realized how much we lost, how we didn’t have time to properly grieve. We realized that the trust still was in the wrong places, but we got through it. And we’ll get through it again Harry,” Sirius nudged his shoulder, “Just give us time, Pup.” He allowed a small smile to break the surface. 

Harry looked at Sirius, then down to the floor again. Sirius frowned, he felt so lost, he was trying to say the right things, but nothing was working.

“Are you and Moony going to break up?” Harry asked, so quietly Sirius had to strain to hear him.

This time Sirius actually laughed, “I can guarantee nothing like that is going to happen.” He looked down at their engagement ring and spun it around on his finger, remembering the day he had got down on one knee and popped the question,  _ it had been so easy then. _

Harry smiled, it was a small smile, but it was enough to put Sirius’ mind at ease. “You were glaring daggers at Moony & Tonks yesterday.” Harry said with a smirk.

“Well I think Tonks has a little crush on our Moony.” Sirius said, pulling Harry in a sideway’s embrace, and hugging him against his side. 

Harry relaxed into him, “Does Moony have a crush on Tonks.” 

Sirius laughed, and hugged Harry close, “No, Moony doesn’t really like women.” 

“Right,” Harry laughed quietly. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “Th-thanks for this, I-I feel better.”

“Yeah?” Sirius said, looking over to Harry, who was picking at his cuticles. “I’m glad. If you ever need to talk about anything me and Moony are always here, even if you just need someone to listen. We’ll always be here, no matter the problem, big or small, we’re always here for you.” He held Harry tighter, “Wake us up any hour if you need, we will just sit and be with you, make you hot chocolate at 3 am if we need to. We just want the best for you Harry, that’s all we ever want.” And Sirius had never said anything more truthful in his life. 


	17. "What Happened to Us?"

“Why can’t you just see things from my perspective for once!” Sirius shouted across the kitchen. 

“I’m  _ trying _ Sirius! But your perspective makes no sense!” Remus shouted back, normally he tried to keep calm and rational, but when Sirius was being too thick-headed that was a difficult task. “I just want what’s best for you!”

“You don’t know what’s best for me.” Sirius hissed.

“Oh, does 20 years together mean nothing?!” Remus exclaimed sarcastically. “I’m sorry, who are you again? Sirius Black? Sounds like the guy I’ve been dating since I was 16, but I can’t be sure, I don’t know anything about him!” 

Sirius scoffed, and folded his arms over his chest, “Don’t be sarcastic with me.” 

“I just don’t get what’s hard about this, Sirius?” Remus pleaded, “Why do you want to stay here? This place is awful.”

“Because we need to protect Harry!” Sirius exclaimed, “I don’t love him enough, remember? This is what I need to do to protect him.”

“You’re such a martyr.” Remus chided.

“You’re words Lupin, not mine.” 

“I never said you didn’t love Harry enough!” He scoffed.

“You just about did! I’m just doing my part to keep him safe. And if that means staying here, at Grimmauld place, then that’s what we’ll do.” Sirius said, his voice patronizing. 

“But we don’t  _ have _ to stay here Sirius!” Remus emphasized, “Harry’s back at Hogwarts for the rest of the year, now that Christmas has passed. We can go back home, back to Wales. You don’t need to keep putting yourself through this!” 

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Remus across the room, “I’m not putting myself through anything. I’m an adult, Remus, I’m not 16 anymore.”

“Sirius,” Remus began deflating, “I can tell being back here, despite all the years that have passed, is hurting you. You wake up every other night with nightmares, you seem disconnected, you just seem sad, you’re not my Sirius anymore.” 

“Are you calling me weak?” Sirius chided.

“That’s not what I’m saying at all Sirius!” Remus shouted, growing frustrated, “I’m saying that I want you to be happy!”

“I’m happy as long as Harry’s fine!” Sirius shouted back.

“Will you stop being so goddam stubborn for once in your life?!” Remus yelled, “Other’s happiness shouldn’t be at the expense of yours. Harry’s safe, Harry’s doing well, but you are clearly not!” 

“If you don’t like me being stubborn maybe you should just leave?!” Sirius shouted, “Go, be with Tonks.”

Remus looked directly at him, his thoughts becoming jumbled in his brain. “What the  _ hell _ are you talking about? What does Tonks have to do with anything?” 

“I can tell you like her,” Sirius spit out, “She likes you, why don’t you just go be happy with her, if I’m too stubborn?” 

“Sirius I never said that! Stop twisting my words!” Remus bit back, “I don’t want to be with Tonks, that’s the most absurd thing I’ve heard. I just want you, you’re all I want, all I’ve ever wanted,” He said, in a pained voice. Remus felt tears pricking his vision. “I don’t want to lose you. I’m not going to leave you. I just want you to be happy.” Sirius was looking at him, still glaring, but the crease in his brow was softening. “And I can tell, being back here, with all those memories isn’t making you happy. And our distance recently, it’s clearly affecting you as well. You don’t talk to me anymore. You just sit and stew, and every time I try bringing something up, you turn it into an argument. And it’s really frustrating Sirius. So, yeah, I called you stubborn, because that’s what you are, you’re stubborn.” He finished, crossing his arms over his chest in finality.

“I’m not the only reason we’re fighting,” Sirius said gravely. “This is as much on you, as it is on me.” 

Remus sighed, “I know it’s not all you. But when you’re being stubborn, for no reason. When you’re putting yourself in situations that aren’t healthy for you just to fulfil your martyr complex, then yeah, I get pretty damn frustrated, and rightfully so.” 

“Oh,  _ I _ have a martyr complex?” Sirius retorted, “I’m not the one who mopes around all day because I’m a bloody werewolf!”

“SIRIUS JUST STOP!” Remus shouted above him. “Just  _ stop! _ ” 

They both went silent for a moment, Sirius was looking at him with some confused jumble of emotions written all over his face. Remus stood there, catching his breath, trying to calm down.

After a few moments of nothing but the ringing silence, Remus said, in a small voice, “What happened to us Padfoot?” 

Sirius looked taken aback by this question. He looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “I don’t know.” Even softer than Remus.

They sat there, staring at each other for a minute, Remus never felt so lost, “It feels like,” He started, the lump in his throat growing heavy. “It feels like the first war, all over again.” Then to his surprise, a tear escaped him.

Sirius had silent tears running down his cheeks too, “ _ No, _ ” He said, determined. “It-it won’t end like that. I’m not going to lose you, or anyone else I love to a goddamn war, again.” Then he took a few steps closer to Remus, “And you’re not going to lose me either, Moons.”

“It feels like it.” Remus sobbed, “It feels like I’m losing you every day. I’m so  _ scared _ that it’s all going to fall apart again. That I’m going to die, or you, or god forbid, Harry.” 

“No, Remus.” Sirius said, “We need- we need to stay strong. We need to-” He faltered, “ _ Merlin, _ what do we need to do?”

Remus sniffled for a moment, then said, “We need to trust each other. We need to talk to each other. We can’t lose our trust like last time.”

Sirius nodded along, “Yes,  _ yes _ .  _ Never _ again Remus. I’ll always trust you. And-and I’m sorry if recently it hasn’t felt like I’ve been there for you. I-I don’t have an excuse.” 

“I’m sorry too, Pads.” Remus said, “I’m sorry for just, shutting you out, I’m sorry for making you feel like you’re worth any less than you are. You’re so much to me Siri, same with Harry. I know you love him, you love him so much.”

“T-thank you,” Sirius said, softly sniffling. They were quiet for a moment more before Sirius said softly, “Can I- Can I have a hug?”

Remus’ heart broke and repaired itself at the same time. “Of course, love.” He held his arms open, and Sirius collapsed into his chest, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist tightly. “Of course,” Remus pressed a kiss to his hair, holding onto him like a lifeline. They stayed like that, just breathing each other in. “What do you need, Padfoot?”

Sirius was quiet for a long time, Remus almost thought Sirius hadn’t heard him. Then he said, very quiet. “I want to go home.”

Remus relaxed completely into Sirius, holding him close. “Absolutely Love. Tomorrow, tomorrow we’ll pack up right away.” Sirius nodded into his chest, Remus pressed another kiss to his hair. “But for now, let’s just go to bed. It’s been a long day. We can cuddle, maybe Kreature will bring us some tea.”

“That sounds perfect,” Sirius murmured but was making no move towards the stairs, granted Remus wasn’t either. “I love you, Rem.”

A watery smile erupted on Remus’ face, and if it were possible, he held Sirius tighter, “I love you too, Siri,  _ so much. _ ” And at that moment, in the kitchen, Remus allowed the relief to wash over him. He wasn’t going to lose Sirius, and they were going home.  _ Maybe things would be okay? _


	18. The Department of Mysteries

“Sirius we have to go!” Remus said, bursting into the kitchen suddenly. 

“Go where?” Sirius asked, finishing up the last of the dishes. “It’s nearly midnight?”

“Severus- Dumbledore- Prophecy- Harry,” Remus garbled out, already rushing to the door. Sirius rushed after him.

“Moons, hey, moons,” He stopped Remus, holding onto his shoulders. “What’s going on? Take a deep breath.” 

“T-They tricked Harry,” Remus panted, out, “Using their connection, Voldemort, made him believe you were in danger at the department of mysteries, so Harry would lead his Death Eaters to the prophecy. Harry and his friends went to the ministry to save you. We have to go,  _ now.” _

Sirius looked at Remus stunned for a moment processing everything Remus was saying. Alarm bells were going off in his head. The only thing he could focus on right now was that his kid was in danger. 

“Yeah,  _ yeah, _ ” He blindly reached for the green velvet jacket on the coat rack, pulling open the door at the same time. Triple checking he had his wand. “Let’s go.”

They stood on the doorstep together. He looked over to Remus, Remus looked to him. 

“Let’s go save our boy,” Sirius said, looking into Remus’ amber eyes. A strange sense of loss pulling in his gut. Like if he apparated away the course of fate would change together. 

“Good luck out there Pads,” Remus said, offering a small smile. Then they apparated away.

At the Department of Mysteries, the battle was in full swing. The children were taking on Death Eater’s twice their size and age. Tonks was running rampant, her hair was icy blue and her eyes were flashing violet as she angrily swung into battle.

She finished off a masked death eater, then turned to face Sirius and Remus, who were standing overwhelmed amongst the chaos. 

“Took you two old sods long enough,” She chided, sweeping a lock of hair out of her face. “Harry’s in that room with the veil, better get their fast, he’s got the prophecy.” Just then a shot from Rosier went right above her shoulder, narrowly missing Remus’ ear. She whipped around in a flash, pointing her wand at Rosier, “It’s your funeral, Rosier.” Then they engaged in a heated duel.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, having a conversation without uttering a word. They nodded in agreement and ran off towards the room with the veil. There, Harry & Neville were in a heated battle with Dolohov. 

Sirius ran towards them, barreling Dolohov out of the way with a wordless spell. 

“Harry, get out of here,” Sirius ordered once they made sure the prophecy was safe in Harry’s grasp. “Take the other’s, and  _ go. _ ”

“But the prophecy!” Harry argued back, “You and Moony, I can’t leave you guys.”

“You’ve done you’re part, just get back to Hogwarts, you’ll be safe,” Sirius ordered.  “Dad-”

“This is not up for debate Harry,  _ go, _ ” Sirius instructed, sternly.

“Black!” Tonks’ voice shouted from somewhere, “Bellatrix, up above you! On the dais!”

He whipped around and saw Bellatrix laughing from the top of the dais, where the tattered old veil sat. 

“Hello ‘cous, long time no see. Miss me?” She jeered, twirling her wand around in her hand. 

“Never,” He glared at her.

She pouted, “Well that’s a shame ‘cous. Wanna duel? For old time’s sake?” An evil smile broke across her face, her hair wild around her. She shot a spell at him, it hit his shoulder, eclipsing it in pain. He winced, “Oh that was barely anything. Auntie Walburga could do so much better, you would know. You experienced her torture curses first-hand, plenty of times, didn’t you?” 

He narrowed his eyes at her, and bolted up the stone steps to meet her at the top of the dais, shooting curses at her angrily, “Auntie would be so disappointed in you Sirius. Using your torture curses to hurt dear cousin Bellatrix.” 

He ignored her remarks and continued firing spells at her, she blocked every one. He dodged her’s too, they were now engaged in a heated duel. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Remus telling him to;  _ ‘keep a level head...fight smart, not hard.’ _ . But all those remarks slipped from his mind, as Bellatrix continued taunting him. 

She angrily fired a curse at him, missing him by millimetres. 

“You can do better than that!” He laughed. 

She narrowed her eyes at him, then fired off a series of complicated curses in quick succession.

One hit him square in the chest, he was still laughing. He felt the air knock out of him. He was still laughing. His eyes landed on Harry. He was still laughing. His breath felt short. His eyes landed on Remus. Dark spots speckled his vision. All he could make out was Bellatrix’s mass of wild, dark hair. He felt dizzy like he was falling.

“Wotcher!” A female voice shouted from somewhere in the spinning room. He saw a flash of icy blue hair, then something crash into him firmly. 

Then the world went dark.


	19. Lone Wolf

“Remus, Remus dear, wake up,” A soothing voice said in his ear, confusing his muddled, half-asleep mind. He squinted against the bright morning light. For a moment he forgot where he was, then the scent of antiseptic and healing potions filled his senses.  _ Right, he was at St. Mungos _ . “Remus, have you been here all night? Did you even go home?” Molly asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Remus rubbed the gumminess out of his eyes, then let his eyes settle on Sirius’ unconscious form, “No, I got here as soon as visiting hours started, must’ve dozed off. What time is it?” 

Molly gave a sympathetic frown, “It’s around 10:30.” She told him.

“Where’s Harry?” 

“He’s at the Cafe getting you some breakfast. You look like you haven’t eaten a proper meal in days!” Molly exclaimed.

Remus decided to ignore her remark, and intertwined his fingers with Sirius’. However, Sirius didn’t hold his hand back. Which was expected, he didn’t know why after 2 weeks of this Sirius would suddenly be able to hold his hand back, but he could hope. 

Bellatrix had hit Sirius with a powerful stunning curse, the healer had told him if the curse had been a little to the left, it would’ve killed him. Remus had never been more thankful for Bellatrixes poor aim. Tonks, luckily, had seen Sirius was about to fall back, straight into the veil, she rammed into him, shoving him out of the way just in time. Now Sirius was here, in St. Mugo’s. He’s been in a coma for the past 2 weeks, the healer said that they aren’t sure when he’ll wake up, and what he’ll be like when he does. 

The healer said that Sirius most likely would be fine, as was the case most typically. But he also warned that there may be vision loss, memory loss, or paralyzation, all of which Remus was more than prepared for, as long as Sirius woke up.

“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Remus,” Molly lectured, “When was the last time you went home for more than a shower and sleep?” Remus remained silent, he had barely been in their house the last 2 weeks, he would come to the hospital as soon as visiting hours started, and he would leave when the nurse kicked him out. He would shower, have a fitful night’s rest, then get up and do the same thing again. 

“How’s Harry?” Remus asked. He felt guilty for not being there for Harry, he must be having just as hard a time as Remus was. He was staying with the Weasleys currently. 

“Harry’s well,” Molly sighed, “I think he’s been having trouble sleeping. I woke up at midnight last night, he and Ginny were talking on the lawn. I didn’t disturb him, this must be very hard for him.” Remus bit his lip, nodding. He looked down at his hand intertwined with Sirius, guilt rolling in his stomach.

“Ginny?” He inquired, “I didn’t realize they were that close.” 

Molly nodded, “They’ve gotten closer these past few weeks and over the school year.”

Remus nodded, he’d been to preoccupied with Sirius and being stuck in his won head, he had barely had time to check in with Harry. “Don’t beat yourself up over this, Remus,” Molly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s understandable, this must be hard for you. And we’re here for both of you, anything you need.” Remus nodded again, he didn’t have another response. “Remus,” Molly asked gently, “Do you know what today is?” 

He looked up at her, confused, “July 1st, isn’t it?”

She nodded, “Yes, but it’s also the full moon.” His blood ran cold. He hadn’t transformed alone in 2 years, not since the night Peter escaped. 

He looked at the tattoo on Sirius’ forearm, the first one he got when he was 17, it was a moon that changed phases along with the actual moon. Today it displayed a simple black circle, with no filling, indicating it was in fact a full moon. He felt all the colour drain from his face.

“It’ll be alright,” Molly attempted, “You have wolfsbane, don’t you?”

“Does it look like I’ve had the time to brew up some wolfbane potion?” He snapped.

“Well can’t you buy it somewhere?” She snapped back.

“No, you can’t. If you want it, you have to brew it yourself.” Remus said, crossly. 

“Don’t get cross with me, Remus. I’m just looking out for you.” Molly bit back. “Now, I think you should go home and rest up.”

“I’m staying here, with Sirius.” 

“Remus…”

“I can’t leave him!” He exclaimed, “What if he wakes up?” 

“We’ll send you a Patronus if he wakes up before sunset,” Molly said. He narrowed his eyes at her stubbornly. “Just go home, and rest up. Tomorrow too. We’ll check up on you tomorrow morning.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Remus-”

“Okay fine,” He gave in. “I’ll go home and rest,” He couldn’t deny, the sound of their bed was very tempting. “But you don’t have to come check on me, I’ll be fine.” 

“Nonsense,” Molly waved him off. “Get your breakfast from Harry, then you head off.” He couldn’t deny Molly Weasley.

That night he leaned against a tree, wrapping himself up in the red, wool blanket they always brought to transformations. Normally Sirius would hold the blanket around him, but Sirius wasn’t there tonight, so he just wrapped it tighter around himself. He tucked his clothes away under a rock, and he had left his ring on Sirius’ bedside table, Sirius always held onto his ring during transformations, so it wouldn’t get damaged. The full moon was rising, and he was going to be alone for it, he braced himself for the pain, knowing when he woke up in the morning there would be new scars. 

He was right. He woke up in the mud, cold rain splashing his face, red blood mixing with the rainwater and mud. He groaned, agonizingly. He waited for Sirius to heal up the wounds quickly, then wrap him in the warm blanket, he craved that red wool blanket. But then he remembered, Sirius wasn’t there, he was all alone.

He pulled himself up, and looked around the forest he always transformed in, thankfully, he recognized where he was, he hadn’t travelled too far from the clearing. He pulled himself up on wobbly knees and brought himself to the clearing. He retrieved his clothes and wand from under the rock and changed quickly. The blanket was muddy and wet. He picked it up as well, tucking it under his arm. Then he apparated away. 

At home, he trudged into the bathroom, pulled off his muddy, wet, and bloody clothes, dropping them in the hamper, and drew himself a warm bath. Which was hard with his numb fingers. 

In the mirror, he looked at his pale, sad, reflection. He had a deep cut, above his lip, splitting it straight through, another more shallow gash on his shoulder, and a deep chunk was taken out of his thigh. He hissed as the warm bathwater made contact with the gash, he knew he would be thankful for it in the long run. 

Once out of the bath, with healing salve applied he crawled into bed, he felt in a daze. He was just going through the motions. But it felt odd, empty, and cold without Sirius there. 

He crawled into bed, which felt big and cold. He was wearing Sirius’ joggers and one of his muggle band tees. He pulled the covers up over him, right to his chin, just like Sirius did. And cuddled up with Sirius’ pillow, inhaling the comforting scent, but missing the soothing heartbeat. Then he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	20. 5 Weeks

5 weeks,  _ 5 weeks _ without hearing Sirius’ laugh, without seeing his smile. 5 weeks without waking up to his twinkling grey eyes, without hearing  _ ‘good morning Love,’ _ in his raspy morning voice. 5 weeks without a hand holding his back, without kisses and cuddles. 5 of the worst weeks of Remus’ life. 

Sitting there, looking at Sirius’ pale face, peacefully resting, inky black hair dull and matted, fanned out on the pillow, all Remus could think about were those petty arguments. Those nights they went to bed facing opposite directions, how dumb it seemed now. How much of a waste of time it all was. It all seemed so pointless now. 

Remus reached forward and swept a piece of Sirius’ hair from his face, letting his fingers linger on his cheekbone, his skin wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t warm either. The only thing reminding Remus that Sirius hadn’t entirely left him was the steady rise and fall of his chest. Remus hoped he was dreaming good things. That he wasn’t stuck in a perpetual stream of being tortured in the Black family home, or he wasn’t being haunted by James and Lily at Godric’s Hollow, Halloween 1981. He hoped his dreams were full of happy memories down by the lake at Hogwarts, watching Harry play Quidditch on the lawn, pulling pranks, and red-nosed kisses on snowy afternoons. The thought of him dreaming anything different made his heart heavy. Did Sirius know he was there? Holding his hand?

The sun was setting, he knew he had another hour-and-half or so before the nurse kicked him out. Harry had left with the Weasleys about 2 hours ago, Remus promised he would send word to then immediately if anything changed.

“Hey Love,” He whispered, no one else was in the room right now, “I hope you’re dreaming nice things,” He continued stroking his cheek, feeling a lump growing in his throat. “We really miss you, I hope you come back soon. It’s hard without you.” He tear escaped him, sliding down his cheek and landing on Sirius’. He swiped it away. “I’m sorry for all those petty fights over the past year. I’m sorry for not being with Harry right now, I know I should be, I  _ really _ want to be, but my brain’s doing that thing where it makes me nothing more than a lump going through the motions.” More tears escaped him, he choked out a feeble sob. “I really love you Padfoot, I can’t wait to marry you. I know sometimes I’m difficult or stubborn, and sometimes I don’t show it, but I really do love you with every fibre of my being.” He wiped his tears away from Sirius’ cheeks, then leaned his head on the bed, by Sirius’ hand, their fingers still intertwined. “Whenever you’re ready Love, I’ll be right here beside you.” 

He wasn’t quite sure when, but at some point all those nights of fitful sleep caught up to him, and he dozed off, head resting on Sirius’ mattress, holding his hand like it was the only thing keeping him on earth. 

Remus was sure he felt someone holding his hand, it must be a dream, he must still be dreaming. He didn’t want to open his eyes and have the illusion break.

“Rem?” He heard a raspy voice whisper.  _ Please be real, please be real, please be real. _ He recited in his head like a prayer. The hand holding his squeezed tighter. “Rem, wake up.” Remus opened his eyes, it took them a minute to adjust to the dim light of the hospital room,  _ what time was it? _

He looked around the room in a daze for a moment before his eyes met a pair of sparkling silver ones. Suddenly the entire world lit up. He gripped Sirius’ hand, Sirius held it back. 

“Sirius?” He said quietly, just to make sure this was all real. He was afraid if he spoke any louder it would break the spell. 

“Hey, Moony.” Sirius gave him a small smile. Remus felt all the barriers break. He collapsed onto Sirius, kissing him like a dying man. Sirius broke their hands apart to tangle his hands in Remus’ curls. 

“Are you okay?” Remus asked, once they broke apart for air. 

“As good as can be.” Sirius gave him a crooked smile. Remus let out a breathless laugh, connecting their lips again. 

“Do you remember everything? What year is it?” Remus asked, nervously scanning Sirius' face for any sign something was off. “Can you see me? Hear me?”

Sirius laughed lightly, “It’s 1996, and I can see and hear you fine. The minister for magic last I checked is Cornelius Fudge, and  _ you _ are my beautiful, beautiful fiancé.” He smiled, angelically. 

Remus smiled back at him, “You’ve got 2 out of 3. Fudge was fired after the battle, since he denied Voldemort’s return for so long, and ultimately was the reason the death eaters are back.”

“Shit,” Sirius huffed.

“Yeah,” Remus laughed back, then leaned down and kissed Sirius softly, he couldn’t get enough. “Merlin,” He breathed against Sirius’ lips, “You have no idea how long it’s been.”

Sirius pulled back to see Remus’ face, brow furrowed in confusion, “How long has it been?”

“5 weeks,” Remus said softly. 

“Shit,” Sirius repeated. Then ran his thumb over the scar that started above Remus’ top lip, and cut through it. “This is new.” He commented.

“Yeah,” Remus whispered, “Moons without Padfoot are no fun.” 

Sirius frowned, “I’m sorry Moony, I promised I would always be there.” Remus was alarmed to see tears welling up in Sirius' eyes.

“Hey, hey Pads, it’s okay.” He smiled at him, wiping the tears away, “I’m okay, you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” 

“I can’t believe I left you alone.” Sirius frowned. Remus placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, which caused Sirius to smile a little, as Remus knew he would. “When’s the next moon?”

“Next week. Today is July 21st.” Remus told him. 

Sirius nodded, “I’ll work my ass off so I can be there.” Remus just smiled. Sirius leaned forward and placed a kiss on the new scar like he would do after the full moon whenever there was a new one. “Are there any more?”

Remus nodded, “On my shoulder and thigh.”

“C’mon, let me see them,” Sirius ordered.

“I’m not taking my pants off in the middle of St. Mungo’s.” 

“Well at least let me see the one on your shoulder.” Remus gave in, without putting up much of a fight. He tugged down the collar of his sweater, revealing the scar to Sirius. Sirius gave an upset whine, very similar to that of a dog, then kissed the scar. “There, all better.”

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius again, trying to make up for all that lost time. “I should send a Patronus to Harry, he’s with the Weasleys.” He hummed, “I should also get a healer.” 

“In a minute,” Sirius hummed, “Stay here with me.” Sirius held Remus closer to him, Remus held him tight. Clinging to each other like a lifeline. 

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving Pads.” Remus smiled, it seemed he couldn’t stop. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Moons,”

And eventually Remus would send a patronus to Harry and get the healer. Harry would run right to Sirius like he did coming off of platform 9 ¾ in his first year, despite being nearly 16. The healer would do a thorough check over Sirius, and deduce there was no terrible, lasting damage. The incident only left Sirius with a bad left knee; the healer told him that it would be in his best interest to use a cane. Sirius would refuse because it made him feel like an old man, but after being pressured by Remus he would give in, because he hates seeing Remus worry. And he would be out of the hospital in 4 days, ready for the next full moon, and Harry’s 16th birthday. And even though a war was just starting, they would be happy. 


	21. What He Hasn't Told Them

Sirius stood frozen, staring at the man on the ground. White hair, silver robes, long beard, half-moon spectacles crooked on his nose. Dumbledore. Kneeling next to the man was Harry, black hair a mess, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, his glasses askew. Sirius felt his knee give out, the battle was hard on it, and he hadn’t had the time to grab his cane on the way out the door. Remus, always by his side, caught him, and allowed him to lean heavily on his side, as always Remus was the one holding him up. 

It felt so quiet now, after the battle. The death eater’s had escaped, but no one was killed, except for Dumbledore. What did this mean for the war? For the Order? Someone would have to take over for Dumbledore, probably Kingsley. Sirius wasn’t as good of a fighter as he had once been, not since the incident at the department of mysteries had messed up his leg. Remus wasn’t in Dumbledore’s good-books anymore, not since he refused to do the werewolf missions again. 

_ “Please do reconsider, Remus,” Dumbledore had persuaded. “Having an in with the werewolves could be monumental. You’re the only man for the job, Remus.” _

_ “I said no, Albus.” Remus stood his ground. “Those missions nearly killed me last war, nearly killed my relationship, they ruined everything. And at the end of the day, they were no help. What would be different this time around?”  _

_ “This is a different war, Remus,” Dumbledore continued, “Don’t you want to make something of yourself?” _

_Sirius nearly punched the old man, but Remus stood tall, seemingly unaffected by his words, “I said no, find another minion, it’s not going to be me this time around. I’ll do regular missions, stakeouts, the works, but_ _no_ _werewolves.”_

_ Sirius was positively beaming with pride. _

_ “As you wish,” Dumbledore sighed, before leaving the house. _

Now they stood, amongst the crowd, Harry was still kneeling by Dumbledore’s side, Hagrid was trying to get him to move, but Harry wouldn’t budge.  _ When had Harry and Dumbledore become so close? _

Sirius remembered earlier in the summer, Dumbledore had come to their house, requesting Harry assist him with something. He had also briefly mentioned special lessons but had never elaborated on it further. 

“Let’s go to him,” Sirius said, it felt like he was screaming, as the courtyard was so quiet, but it was merely a whisper, so low, only Remus could hear. Remus nodded and went to help him get to Harry when they were stopped in their tracks. 

A girl with long red hair knelt down beside him. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his temple, he wrapped his arms around hers, as if making sure she stayed. The girl was Ginny Weasley.

“They look so much like James and Lily,” Sirius breathed, his whispers still felt deafening. “I guess the Potter men have a thing for redheads. Hmm?” He hummed, looking over to Remus.

Remus was looking at Harry and Ginny, Sirius couldn’t discern his emotions, they were all muddled on Remus’ face. “He never told us.” Remus breathed out, finally.

Sirius frowned, “I guess it never came up?” He offered.

“Just makes me wonder what else he hasn’t told us.” Remus shrugged, “Normally he tells us everything. This year though…” He trailed off, Sirius understood what he meant.  _ This year the letters were short and few and far between.  _

“We’ll let him figure it out, sometimes you need to figure it out on your own, right?” Sirius suggested though he wasn’t really sure. “He’ll come to us when he really needs us, he always does. He knows we’re here for him.” 

Remus nodded, “He does, right?” 

“Of course he does.” Sirius cupped Remus’ chin and placed a kiss on his nose. 

They looked forward again to where Dumbledore was, Ginny was helping Harry up from the ground, Sirius saw Harry tuck a piece of paper, along with something else in his robe pocket. Sirius furrowed his brow in curiosity. He looked past Dumbledore and around the crowd, now dispersing. His eyes landed on Tonks standing in the courtyard doorway. Her hair was back to its normal pink crop, rather than the mousy brown hue it had taken recently. 

Their eyes locked and she flagged them down, then gestured to the west part of the school where the hospital wing was. Sirius nodded, getting the message.

“Come on love, let’s go to the hospital wing.” He tugged on Remus’ sleeve since he still needed Remus to help him along.  _ Stupid leg. _

Remus seemingly pulled from his daze, nodded, “Yes, let’s go.” He propped Sirius up against him as they walked towards the castle. Remus’ words were still lingering around in Sirius’ muddled mind.

_ ‘What else hasn’t he told us?’ _


	22. His Real Parents

“Beautiful wedding Bill & Fleur, congratulations!” Remus smiled, shaking hands with the couple. 

“Merci, mister Lupin. We will see you and Sirius marry soon, non?” Fleur smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Remus laughed, fondly, and looked over to Sirius, absentmindedly spinning his ring around on his finger. “Hopefully soon,” He sighed.” Maybe once the war is over.” He looked over to Sirius, who nodded enthusiastically. Then Sirius leaned in to whisper something to Fleur.

“Nous devons travailler ensemble pour garder nos maris loups-garous soient en échec, non?” Sirius whispered to her with a little wink, Remus who has never been able to pick up Sirius’ french was at a loss.

Fleur laughed, “Oui oui, qui d’autre?” 

“Do you have any idea what they’re talking about Bill?” Remus laughed, looking over to Bill.

Bill shook his head, “No clue. I’m working on it though!” 

“Oui, he is. And he is learning wonderfully!” Fleur proclaimed kissing Bill’s cheek. “Now, go dance you two!” Fleur brandished, “Go! Have fun! While there is still fun to be had!”

They both laughed, “We’re off, we’re off!”

They spent the evening dancing, they chatted with Harry, who seemed to be preoccupied with something, every question Remus asked, he would respond with short, nondescript answers. Before the ceremony, Molly had whispered something to them about Harry, Ron, and Hermione planning something. 

Harry had been staying with the Weasley’s since they extracted him from their home with 7 of the Order members polyjuiced as Harry, unfortunately, during the battle, Mad-Eye had died. 

“What do you think Xenophilius, should I get one of those wand attachments in my cane?” Sirius asked Xenophilius Lovegood conversationally.

“Yes actually, I think that would be very dapper.” Xenophilus encouraged with a serene smile.

“I swear Sirius if you-” Remus was cut off by a shriek of; “DEATH EATER’S!”

They looked around in a panic. Masked people in dark cloaks swarmed around them, the party was in chaos.

“We have to get to Harry.” They said at the same time, trying to spot Harry in the crowd. It was harder than usual since he didn’t have his easily recognizable mess of black hair, as he was under disguise as a Weasley. 

Remus spotted Hermione pulling Ron through the crowd by the hand, also searching for Harry. 

“Remus, behind you!” Sirius shouted. Remus whipped around, coming face to face with a death eater. He whipped out his wand and they began to duel. He lost Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the fray.

It wasn’t until 4 days later Remus finally found them again. He decided to check at Grimmauld place for them since that was the only place they could possibly be. Sirius had stayed back home, just in case the kids went back there.

After getting past the trap set up for Snape, he went into the sitting room, where he found the kids, talking in a hushed tone.

“Harry, thank Merlin you’re here!” Remus exhaled, rushing to give Harry a hug.

“Moony, what’re you doing here?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

Remus released him from the embrace, as Harry didn’t hug him back, “We were worried about you! We wanted to make sure you were okay! With the attack at the wedding, and we heard some death eaters were found obliviated in a London cafe, we were scared you got hurt.”

Harry looked around the room uncomfortably, “You don’t have to worry Moony, I’m fine.” 

Remus scoffed, “Of course we’re going to worry about you Kiddo, that’s our job!”

Harry crossed his arms, and looked down at his feet, “Do you need something else, Moony?”

Confusion crossed over Remus’ face, “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” He furrowed his brow.

“And I said I’m fine,” Harry said crossly.

Remus furrowed his brow further, “Me and your dad were also thinking we could join you on your mission.”

“Mision?” Harry’s head snapped up.

“Yeah,” Remus started, “We know Dumbledore sent you guys on some kind of mission. We want to help you. We have lots of experience and more is always-”

“No.” Harry said firmly, “You’re not coming with us.” 

“But we want to help-”

“No!” Harry repeated, “This is our task, you guys can’t come. Go home to dad.”

“Don’t order me around,” Remus said sternly, I’m your dad, you don’t speak to me like that.”

Harry stood his ground, “I don’t care! You and Dad can’t come with us! You just can’t!”

“Harry-”  
“No! Just stop! Go home!” Harry yelled.

“Don’t yell at me!” Remus snapped back. “Your parents wanted me and Sirius to always be there to help and protect you. You don’t have a decision in this matter, we are coming with you!”

“I’m an adult now!” Harry shouted, “You don’t know what my parents would’ve wanted! They’re dead! Gone!” Remus flinched back at Harry’s words, paired with his harsh tone.

“Harry, we knew your parents better than anyone,” Remus said, evenly, trying to keep his cool.

“They would want me to fulfill Dumbledore’s task, as asked!” Harry shouted, “They wouldn’t want you guys tagging along for kicks!” 

“Is that why you think we want to come?!” Remus raised his voice, crossly. “We want to come to protect you! You’re our kid! We’re your parents! We know what’s best-”

“YOU AREN’T MY _ REAL _ PARENTS!” Harry shouted, leaving the entire room in crickets.

Hermione was looking pale as a ghost. Ron looked shocked. “My parents are dead,” Harry said gravely. “You don’t know what they would want. You’re not coming. You can say you want to protect me all you want. But you’re not my real parents. You just don’t get it.”

Remus felt his blood turn cold, his chest felt hollow. All the blood was rushing in his ears. Never in a million years did he expect Harry to say those words. Never in a million years did he think it would get this bad.

He wanted to scream and shout. He wanted to list off a million reasons why they have always cared for him, and always loved him, just like James and Lily would’ve. He wanted to pull out baby pictures and list off every little defining moment since Harry was born that proved they were just as much his parent’s. Remus knew that he and Sirius were no Lily and James Potter, they would never live up to that standard, but he thought they were pretty damn close. 

Remus wanted to show all those things to Harry. He wanted to shout and prove his point. But the only words he was able to muster were, “All right then.” In a calm even tone, with a curt nod. Then he turned on his heel, strode down the hall, and out the door. The image of Harry’s stony, angry face burned in his mind. 


	23. The Boy in the Mirror

Sirius tucked Remus into their bed, double-checking the bandage was secure across his abdomen, before pulling the heavy covers all the way up to his chin.

“Mmhm?” Remus groaned. 

“Shhh, Love,” He combed his fingers through Remus’ curls. “Just tucking you in, you’re okay now.” Sirius placed the gentle kiss on Remus’ forehead. The full moon had been last night, and the wolf had given Remus a nasty gash across his abdomen, it had been bleeding a lot, but thankfully, Sirius had managed to heal it.

Remus refused to believe it, but Sirius full-heartedly believed that Remus’ emotions had an influence on the wolf. When Remus transformed content, the wolf didn’t tear himself apart at all. When Remus transformed tired the wolf would often just sleep the moon away, cuddled up with Padfoot. And with moons like this one, when Remus transformed upset, the wolf took it out on himself, rather than Padfoot, who he refused to hurt. 

Sirius sat up from the edge of the bed, intending to go downstairs to get some tea, “Cuddles.” Remus mumbled, tugging on the tail of Sirius’ shirt, all he could reach.

“I’m just getting you some tea, okay?” Sirius smiled softly, “Then we can cuddle all day.” But Remus had already fallen back asleep. Letting go of Sirius shirt. Sirius smiled his heart both melting and aching for his partner. 

Sirius quietly slipped from the room, and down the stairs. Walking determinately past Harry’s closed bedroom door, without looking in its direction. 

Sirius yawned as he entered the kitchen, and put the kettle on. He picked up today’s Prophet from where the delivery owl had dropped it on the kitchen window sill.  _ More deaths _ , that’s all the Prophet reported nowadays. 5 muggles, and 2 wizards,  _ an average day. _ At least Sirius recognized none of the names. He dreaded the day someone that the name of someone he knew popped up. He checked the prophet every day in fear that Harry’s name would be on the cover. He prayed that day would never come. 

They haven’t heard anything from Harry since Remus found them at Grimmauld place 2 weeks ago. Since then Potterwatch and the Prophet had reported they broke into the Ministry and that they’ve been missing since. Every other page of the Prophet was printed with Harry’s face.  **NO. 1 Undesirable** , beneath it in bold letters. Sirius knew that he & Remus were up fairly high on that list too, between being Harry’s guardians, being Order members, and Remus being a werewolf. But the thought of their boy being the most wanted person in the Wizarding World made his heart hurt immensely. 

What Harry had said to Remus at Grimmauld place was way out of line, and Remus had torn himself to pieces about it, (metaphorically and literally). Sirius knew Harry was scared and didn’t want any more people getting hurt, because he was James and Lily’s son after all. But what he had said was way out of line and beyond hurtful. Remus had cried about it the whole night, Sirius tried to keep himself together for him but eventually gave in to his emotions as well. They’d been keeping themselves busy to take their mind off of it. Sirius taking Order missions, and Remus planning out where they were going to go into hiding. Due to their status in the war, it wasn’t safe for them to stay in their cottage anymore, so they were taking the most important things and relocating. 

“Dad? Dad?” Sirius looked up from the Prophet, looking around in confusion. He swore he heard Harry’s voice calling for him. “Dad? Are you there?” Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion and went out to the living room.

“Harry?” He called into the empty room.

“Dad? I’m on the mirror.”  _ The mirror. _ Sirius went over to the bookcase in the living room and oned up the small secret cupboard in the bottom, where they had hidden the mirror in case the cottage was raided before they could relocate. 

Sirius pulled the mirror out of the cabinet and saw not his own reflection in it, but Harry’s face, pale, glasses askew, dark circles under his puffy eyes, his hair a mess.

“Harry?” Sirius said, still unable to fully believe Harry was talking to him in the mirror. He had no idea where Harry was. It appeared he was sitting in front of a white canvas structure, possibly a tent, the fabric backlit by the morning sun streaming through. “Harry? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I can’t tell you.” Harry sniffed. It looked like he had just finished crying and he was trying not to start again. They were quiet for a moment, just taking each other in, then Harry said very quietly, “The full moon was last night.” He sniffed again. “That was the first time I haven’t talked to you guys before a full moon.” Then he started crying. Sirius frowned, he just wanted to reach through the mirror and hug his boy. He had so much pressure on him, all eyes on him to stop this war. That was a lot for a teenager,  _ for a kid, _ as much as Harry wanted to believe he was an adult. 

“Yeah, it was,” Sirius said, quirking up one corner of his mouth.

Harry sniffed again, Sirius’ heart was aching, “I-Is Moony okay?”

Sirius frowned, “He’s okay now,”

Harry frowned too, “Now? What happened?”

He sighed, “The wolf tore open his abdomen pretty bad, I’ve healed it up now, and it’ll scar fine. But it was bad, bleeding a lot.”

Harry let out a choked sob, “It’s my fault, isn’t it? The wolf always hurts himself when Moony’s upset.”

He frowned, unsure if he should be honest with Harry, or give him the hard truth. Harry needed to know what he said was hurtful and out of line, but Sirius also knew Harry was scared and that there was a lot of pressure on him right now.

“Yeah,” Sirius sighed, “Yeah, what you said was really hurtful,” Sirius felt his heart drop at the look of acceptance on Harry’s face. “Moony is really upset by it, we both are. Honestly, what the hell Harry?” He grimaced at his harsh wording. “We’ve done everything we could to show you we love you. We’ve always treated you as our son. You’ve always treated us as your parents. We know we’re not James and Lily. And obviously, we don’t want you to forget about them, or not know who they are, but we’re you’re parents too. Blood or not!”

Harry sniffed for a minute, then fitfully wiped his eyes, “I’m sorry.” He sniffed again. “You guys are my parents, you always have been,” He sniffed again, “I-I just, I know it’s not an excuse, but I don’t really know why I said it. It just kind of came out of my mouth.” He looked up so he was looking directly at Siirus. “I’m really scared Dad. I know I can’t be, but this mission is harder than we thought, and the ministry’s after me, and people are expecting me to win this war for them-” 

“Shhhh, Harry, calm down Pup.” Sirius comforted.

“I-I just said it. Because-’cause I, I don’t even know. I didn’t want you guys coming with us. Getting in more danger, and-and, I don’t have an excuse. I’m so sorry.” Harry sighed, looking at Sirius through the mirror with desperate eyes. “You guys are my real parents, you always have been. You always will be.” 

Sirius worried his bottom lip between his teeth, he thought for a moment, then said, “Pup, you’re allowed to be scared. No one is expecting you to be fearless.” He offered a small smile, “And I accept your apology, I get it, Harry, we’re always here for you. You need to apologize to Moony too.” 

Harry nodded, wiping away the last of his tears, “I know. Can I- can I talk to him now?” 

“Of course. He was asleep when I went to go get his tea, we’ll see if he’s awake.” Sirius went into the kitchen, poured their tea with a wave of his wand, not wanting to put Harry down for a second. He used his wand and levitated the tea upstairs with him, nudging the bedroom door open with his foot, he padded into the room.

He placed the tea on Remus’ nightstand and slid into the bed next to him. “Moons, love, Harry’s here.” He nudged Remus’ shoulder lightly. 

“Harry?” Remus mumbled, face squished into the pillow.

“Yeah, on the mirror. He wants to talk to you.” He said quietly.

That got Remus to look up at him. His light brown eyes were sleepy and glistening, greying curls matted,  _ he was beautiful _ . He pulled himself up so he was sitting up a bit more, and he held his hand out for the mirror. Sirius passed it to him.

“Hi Moony,” Harry said quietly. 

Remus blinked, an indiscernible emotion crossing over his face, “Hi Kiddo.” He said softly.

The nickname seemed to break Harry all over again. He started sobbing. “I’m so sorry Moony. So sorry. So sorry.” He repeated over and over.

Remus placed a gentle hand on the glass, looking forlorn like he too wanted to reach through the glass and hold Harry. “It-Its okay Harry, I forgive you.”

Harry cried more, “You’re my real dad, you so are. You’re the best Moony, no offence Dad. I shouldn’t have said it, I-I don’t know why I did. I’m so sorry. And you’re hurt, and it’s my fault and-”

“Hey, hey Harry,” Remus ran his hand over the glass. “It’s okay, I’m okay now. I forgive you.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said quietly. 

Remus gave a small smile, “Always Harry. You’re our kid, we’ll always forgive you.”

The three of them sat there for a minute, just looking at each other. Remus leaning on Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius pressed a kiss into his hair. 

“We love you, Harry.” He said warmly, as Remus drifted off against his shoulder. 

Harry nodded, “I love you too.” He gave a watery smile. “I’ll let you two sleep. I promise I’ll call you on here any chance I get.”

Sirius nodded, “I promise we’ll always be here to talk. We’re going into hiding, relocating. Is there anything you want us to bring?”

Harry nodded, “Good, I hoped you were. Take any pictures in my room I couldn’t bring with me.” 

“Alright Pup,” Sirius smiled, “Love you.”

“I love you too Dad. Moony too. Always. Best Dads ever.” Harry smiled, then his face disappeared from the mirror, leaving Sirius staring back at his smiling reflection. 


	24. A Place to Hide

“Welcome home!” Tonks announced as they walked into the tiny cabin. Remus wrapped his coat tiger around himself, the chilly sea breeze chilling him, despite it being August. “It’s not much, but it’ll do. Not much Death Eater, or wizard activity for that matter, on the Isle of Wight!” Tonks smiled, her bright pink hair, and heavy combat boots looking very out of place in the small sea-side cabin. 

“It’s great Tonks, thanks.” Remus smiled, as Sirius followed into the cabin.

“How’d you find this place again?” Sirius asked, brushing some dust off of the small, rickety table shoved up under the window. 

“It was my muggle grandad’s,” Tonks smiled, “Haven’t been up here since I was a sprog.” She used the sleeve of her flannel to wipe the dust clean from the picture hanging crookedly on the wall. “That’s him and my Gran,” She smiled at the photograph. Then turned back to face Remus and Sirius, “Take good care of this place, it might have gotten a bit run down over the years, but it’s yours until the war is over.” 

“We will Tonks, thanks again.” Remus smiled.

“Anything for you tossers,” She smiled, lightly punching Remus’ shoulder. Sirius grimaced a little, and Remus cast him a warning look. Tonks looked down at her shows, kicking them against the worn floorboards. 

“I’m going to go check out the bedroom,” Remus informed them, breaking the awkward silence. Then he slipped into the only other room in the house, just off of the main room. 

“Sirius, can I talk to you?” Tonks asked nervously, catching Sirius off guard. He nodded, and she gestured outside. 

They exited the cabin and out onto the uneven and unkempt lawn. She bit her lip, her hair wavering between pink and yellow-blonde like it did when she was embarrassed. Then she met his eye, her eyes a dizzying shade of violet. “You’re lucky you have him.” She said softly.

Sirius blinked in confusion, then realization dawned on him.  _ She was talking about Remus.  _ He blushed a little, then looked through the dirt-coated cabin window to see Remus inspecting the quality of the bed. “Yeah, I am.” He said, a blissful smile overtaking his face. Remus was the only one that could make him smile like that these days.

Tonks sighed, “Good luck you two,” She offered a small smile. 

“Stay safe, Tonks. Pop by whenever you have the chance.” Sirius said, hugging her. 

She nodded, “I will, don’t want you guys getting too bored.” She nudged him.

“Are you heading off?” Remus asked, stepping out of the cabin, his cheeks flushed from the wind nipping at them. Sirius wrapped an arm around him to keep him warm. Remus hummed in appreciation. 

“Yup! I’ll see you lads soon!” She smiled and waved, before walking to the end of the overgrown path and apparating away. 

“Come on love, let’s go inside and warm up.” Sirius led Remus back into the house, “And start unpacking.” 

*****

Remus wrapped the blanket around both of them. Sirius was asleep, head leaning against his chest, sitting in Remus’ lap. They had been curled up on the small couch since they got word that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been caught by snatchers. Sirius had dozed off some time ago. Remus knew Sirius was worried out of his mind, but they had been up for nearly 24 hours with no new information, so he had dozed off. 

Remus couldn’t sleep, he was worried and freezing. He hated past him & Sirius for deciding the best place to hide was a tiny, barely insulated cabin at the edge of a seaside cliff. It was April now, so it was warming up more and more, the winter had been just awful. 

He was just starting to drift off again when a loud knock on the cabin door interrupted him. He shifted Sirius off of him, and draped the warm blanket over him, then moved to answer the door, holding his wand out. 

He opened the door, too see Tonks standing there, “What did you say to me when we had a mission together in February of 1996?” He asked, pointing his wand at her.

“I said that Sirius was still handsome, even after so many years.” She said matter of factly. He dropped his wand, the tension seeping out of his shoulders.

“Come in,” He gestured in. She stepped inside, wrapping her heavy plaid coat around her. “Any news?”

She nodded, but before she could speak, Sirius shifted from the sofa, “Who’s there?”

He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

“It’s Tonks,” Remus informed him. 

Sirius was at attention immediately. “What’s the news?” He asked, coming to stand next to Remus, holding his hand in a bruising grip, Remus held his back just as tightly. 

“They’re all safe,” She said. They both breathed a sigh of relief. “The snatchers brought them to Malfoy Manor, they escaped luckily.”

“Where are they now?” Remus asked.

“They’re at Bill and Fleur’s house.” She told them. “They also helped Luna Lovegood, Deam Thomas, Olivander, and a Gringotts goblin escape.”

They all paused for a minute, letting the relief seep in. “Thank Merlin everyone’s alright.” Sirius sighed after a minute or so, leaning more into Remus, “Come, Tonks, stay for some tea.” 

“Thanks,” Thanks she sighed, sitting down at the table. Remus followed Sirius into the kitchen. 

He wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind, a bit awkwardly since he was so much taller. He kissed the top of his head. “They’re alright.” He sighed, the information finally setting in. 

Sirius turned around in Remus’ arms and kissed the corner of his mouth, wrapping his arms around Remus as well. “They’re alright.” 


	25. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Semi-graphic depictions of blood & death. If this will trigger you I would suggest skipping when the section where Remus chases Dolohov up the Astronomy tower and when the battle is resumed and Remus faces Greyback.

_ “Harry’s at Hogwarts.”  _ That’s all they knew as they stepped through the portrait hole, wands at the ready.

“Molly!” Remus shouted in Molly Weasley’s direction, the Room of Requirement was hectic. “Where’s Harry?”

“They’ve already left, off on some kind of mission!” She looked pained.

“Shit.” Sirius cursed beside him. “Shit, what do we do Rem?” He looked over to Remus, panic swirling in his grey eyes. 

“Hey, hey,” Remus placed his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, squeezing slightly, “It-it’ll be okay. We-we have to fight, we have to help him.” 

Sirius nodded, then a sombre look too over him, “I love you, Rem.” He said softly.

“I love you too Siri, so much.” Remus felt all sorts of emotions bubbling in him. Love, worry, fear, adrenaline, the list goes on. 

“Thank you,” Sirius said, voice growing softer and softer, “Thank you for-for everything Rem.”

“Don’t say that like you’re never going to see me again. Don’t you dare Pads.” Remus insisted, voice getting caught in his throat.

Sirius sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I can’t lose you, Remus, I can’t. What will I do without you?” 

“You won’t Pads, you won’t.” Remus insisted, holding Sirius’ face in his hands. Wiping his tears away with his thumbs. Sirius held onto his wrists in a bruising grip, not wanting him to go. “You have to stay strong Siri. For Harry,  _ for me. _ ”

Sirius nodded, “Good luck out there, Moony.” He near whispered.

“You to Pads, you too,” Remus said, trying not to cry. He ran his hands through Sirius’ long hair, a few silver strands making their appearance. He kissed Sirius, it was needy and desperate. It was a kiss filled with every  _ ‘I love you’ _ with every memory, every  _ ‘Thank you’ _ . They kissed. Remus hoped it wasn’t the last one. They parted at last. Remus cupped Sirius’ face gently. “I’ll see you on the other side, my love,” Then he pressed one more kiss on Sirius’ forehead. 

Sirius nodded and took Remus’ hand in his. They walked to the door. “I love you,” Sirius said one more time, looking over at him. 

“I love you too,” Remus said, then they parted ways. Ready to fight. 

Remus found himself chasing Antonin Dolohov up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He got to the top, no time to catch his breath before Dolohov had his wand pointed directly at his chest. 

“It’s your funeral  _ werewolf, _ ” Dolohov sneered, “Hope you kissed  _ loverboy _ goodbye.”

_ Sirius _ . Remus looked around the Astronomy tower. This is where he and Sirius had first kissed, all the way back 22 years ago when they were 16. This is where the Marauders came up with the idea for their first prank. Where he and Sirius would go when things got too hard, or when they needed time just the two of them. Sometimes they would sit in silence, just being there for one another. Sometimes it was talking, and laughing, or kissing, or crying. Sometimes Remus would read out loud to Sirius, or Sirius would teach him constellations. Sirius was everywhere, no matter where Remus looked, it was always Sirius. Sirius was everything to him. He promised Sirius he wouldn’t leave him. This would have to be the one promise he didn’t keep. 

Dolohov’s wand pointing directly at his heart pulled him back into the moment. “ _ Avada k- _ ”

“Remus!” 

It all happened in a blur. Remus had accepted his fate, Dolohov was halfway through the killing curse. And the next thing he knew there was a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye, then he was crashing into the ground. Pushed out of harm’s way by Nymphadora Tonks. 

“Tonks! You have to stop saving people by crashing into them…” He trailed off as he looked back, the words falling from his throat. Laying on the ground was Tonks. Her hair turned mousy brown. Her eyes empty, staring into nothing, were dark brown. Her skin pale.  _ She had taken the killing curse for him. _ “Tonks…” He stumbled back, horrified. Backing right up against the railing. 

That’s when he remembered he was still mid-duel. He looked back up and made direct eye-contact with Dolohov. 

“ _ Avada- _ ”

“ _ Reducto! _ ” He pointed his wand at the ceiling above Dolohov. It exploded, collapsing onto Dolohov. Remus shielded himself, holding his arms above his head. 

After a moment the dust settled down. He could see Dolohov’s wand arm sticking out from the rubble. Thankfully Tonks’ body was unharmed. Remus knelt down next to her and closed her eyes. He took a moment, then picked up his wand, and carried on down the stairs.  _ He still had a battle to fight. _

*****

Sirius ran down the hallway, he wasn’t sure what he was looking for, or what he was running from. He heard a whimper, it sounded like a kid crying. He looked around the corridor, trying to figure out where it was a coming from. Then he spotted an eye peeking out from behind a suit of armour. He walked over to the child’s hiding place. And knelt down next to it. Hiding behind the armour was a boy, not older than 12, sniffling. 

“Hey, are you okay kid?” He asked gently.

The child looked reluctant to talk to him. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m with the good guys. I’m Sirius. What’s your name?” 

The kid looked him up and down, then said, “I’m Danny.” He sniffed a little. “I got separated from the group as we were escaping.” 

Sirius frowned, “Are your parent’s here?” 

The boy shook his head, “My parent’s are muggles, they don’t know anything about the war, or Death Eater’s, or You-Know-Who.” 

Sirius thought for a moment, then looked up and down the corridor, making sure it was empty. “Come Danny,” He held his hand out for the boy, “I’ll bring you to the Room of Requirement so you can get out.” Danny looked hesitant, then allowed Sirius to help him out. “Do you have your wand?” 

Danny nodded, “Yeah,” He said quietly. Then they headed down the corridor. 

“So, what house are you in?” Sirius asked, trying to make small talk to distract him.

“Hufflepuff,” Danny said softly.

“Cool! I was in Gryffindor when I was in school.” Sirius said, “I knew a lot of cool Hufflepuffs.” Danny nodded, looking around the corridor cautiously.

“We’re not that far, don’t worry kid.” Sirius patted his shoulder. As they turned the corner to the next corridor, a heart stopping sight caught his eye.

Running down the corridor from the other end was Remus, covered in dust. His arm and face bleeding. Looking around manically. 

“Rem?” Sirius called down the corridor. Remus looked directly at him, then ran to him. “Rem, what the hell happened?” Sirius asked in a panic.

Remus looked between Sirius and Danny. “Who’s this?” He asked. 

“This is Danny. He got separated from the group. I’m brining him to the Room of Requirement.” Sirius told him in a rush. “What happened Rem?”

“Dolohov-” Remus panted, “Astromny tower- Tonks- couldn’t stop her.”

“Rem, Rem,  _ slow down.  _ What happened to Tonks?” Sirius asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

Remus caught his breath, then said, “I chased Dolohov up to the Astronmy tower, He had me cornered, was about to kill me.” Sirius’ heart skipped a beat, “Then out of no where Tonks shoved me out of the way. She took the killing curse for me. She- she’s dead.” Sirius’ heart dropped. “He was about to cast the curse on me next, but I Reductoed the ceiling and it crushed him.” Remus finished. Sirius was at a loss for words. 

“Come,” He said at last.”Let’s help Danny.” 

They brought Danny to the Room of Requirement, and helped him through the portrait hole. As soon as he was gone down the tunnel, Sirius turned around, and captured Remus in a bruising kiss. 

“Thank Merlin you’re alright.” He breathed, Running his hands through his curls, all covered in dust. 

Remus practically lifted him off his feet, “We have to- go back out there.” He mumbled between kisses. 

“I know,” Sirius sighed, parting at last. “Let’s stick together this time.” 

*****

They continued fighting. Helping people take cover, trying to take down Death Eater’s, but they were outnumbred, too strong. Then a chilling voice ran though the castle. Making Remus and Sirius stop in their tracks. 

“You have fought,” Said a high, cold voice, “valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command forces to retreat, immediately. You have on hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your wounded.”

Remus’ heart pounded in his chest. He though of Tonks, they would have to get her from the Astronmy Tower. 

“I speak now, Harry Potter, directly too you.” Remus’ heart froze. “You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, or child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour.” Then the voice cut away.

Sirius and Remus both looked to each other, “We have to find Harry, they said at once.” Then they ran off towards the main entrance. If only they had gotten the timing right.

*****

“Harry Potter is dead!” Sirius’ heart dropped to his stomach. His ears were ringing. The were standing in the great hall, over Tonks’ body. He looked up at Remus. “He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone.”

That couldn’t be true. Sirius wouldn’t accept it. Harry would have run away, he went right to that forest, and layed down his life for them.  _ For all of them _ . That was the only answer. 

“The battle is won. You have lost more than half of your fighters. My Death Eater’s outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war…” Sirius drowned out the rest of his monolouge. He felt like he was going to collapse. The room was spinning. Harry was gone.  _ Harry was gone.  _

He and Remus locked eyes, then ran out of the great hall to the courtyard, the rest of the crowd following behind them. Ron followed, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, McGonagall, everyone. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. It was too much, he felt like he was falling. He watched, frozen in place as a parade of Death Eater’s walked towards them. Voldemort, thier leader. Harry being carried in Hagrid’s arms.

“NO!” Sirius cried, making to run towards Voldemort. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do when he got there, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. However, before he could move even a foot, two strong arms wrapped around him, pressing him back against his chest. The warmth of Remus took over him. Remus pressed his face into the top of his head, and Sirius heard his stifled sobs, and felt his tears rolling into his hair. That was enough to break Sirius. He fell apart in Remus’ arms, crying aswell.

Looking at Harry’s resting body Sirius’ mind flashed to Halloween 1981, when he had brought Harry home to their tiny, one bedroom flat in the middle of London. He thought of his trial, how Harry had cried and shouted out for his ‘Pa’foo’. When Harry was sick and they would tell him stories, after the full moon when Harry would cuddle with them. Harry coming up with the plan for Sirius to propose. Harry cheering for joy when Remus said yes. Getting his Hogwarts letter and taking him to Diagon Alley on his 11 birthday. Saying goodbye on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time. Meeting Ron. Remus becoming his professor. How he wanted to help Remus catch Pettigrew. How he cried when Remus quit. He thought about the start of it all, when Harry returned from the final task, with Cedric’s body. Saving Harry and the Prophecy at the Department of mysteries. Harry kneeling by Dumbldore’s body, Ginny Weasley at his side. Harry crying apologies in the mirror. All of it was lost. Harry was gone. No more memories to be made. 

Sirius’ whole life had always been about protecting the one’s he loved. He couldn’t protect James or Lily or Peter. He tried his hardest to always protect Remus. And Harry, Harry was the one he couldn’t save. 

Suddlenly none of it mattred any more. Not the war, not Peter or Voldemort. Not Bellatrix. None of it mattred, ‘cause his boy was gone. He and Remus had promised to always protect Harry, to keep him safe. They promised that to themselves, to Harry,  _ to James and Lily _ . And now that promise was broken. The one promise they had to keep, was nothing more than shattered glass. And that made Sirius  _ angry. _

Angry like Ron was as he cursed out Voldemort. Angry like Lily when she died for Harry. Amnry like Neville as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat and chopped Nagini’s head off in one fell swoop. He was angry as he and Remus ran into the castle, after a hoard of death eaters.

*****

Remus ran into the castle, Sirius by his side. He knew two things. He knew Harry was gone, and he knew he wanted revenge. He ran headfirst into the fray, looking for a Death Eater to take down. Then his eyes landed on a figure at the end of the corridor. Hunched over a young girl, who he recongnized to be Lavender Brown. 

He ran toward the man, wand out infornt of him, ready for a fight. “ _ Stupefy!” _ He shouted at the man, a jet of red light hit the man. He turned around, yellow eyes flashing angrily. Yellow eyes that have haunted Remus since he was five. He barred his large pointed teeth. Teeth that cursed Remus all those years ago. Teeth that left the scar on his torso. The scar that hasn’t had feeling in 33 years. 

Glaring into those amber eyes he thought about Harry, he thought about Laveder Brown, Bill Wesaley, all those people he met in the werewolf colony 18 years ago. All the lives this man ruined. He didn’t let this man destroy his life completely. But this man was the reason he was cursed, he was ill, he couldn’t have a job. This man worked for the people that killed Tonks, James, Lily,  _ Harry, his boy. _ This man ruined lives. This man wasn’t a man, he was a monster, and he wouldn’t let him destroy another life. 

“Well, well, well,  _ Lupin,  _ it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” He snarled, “Ready to join my pack yet?”

“Never.” Remus spat. 

Greyback, crinkled his nose, “You’re still with pretty boy, I can smell him all over you. It’s a shame. You’d make a good addition Lupin.” 

Greyback glared at him. He pointed his wand directly at Greyback and with a great amount of force cast a deterioration spell at Greyback.

Greyback barley even flinched, “Was that supposed to hurt Lupin?” He patronzied. Remus glared at him, knees shaking as Greyback walked closer to him, he brought one of his claw-like nails up to Remus’ cheek.

_ “Stupefy!” _ Sirius shouted, stunning Greyback from behind. “Finish him off Rem!”

Remus recovered quickly and pointed his wand at Greyback,  _ “Confringo!”  _ He shouted. The curse hit Greyback, he locked eyes with Remus, before toppling over unmoving. A hole in his chest, his heart and lungs torn to shreds. Any other time he would’ve of grimmaced at the image, but this time he didn’t.

This was the moment he’d been waiting for since he was 5. This was what he always wanted, the final piece of revenge. Greyback was no more, he wouldn’t hurt another soul again. 

“You did it Rem,” Sirius said, looking up at him, proudly. Though Remus could still see the tears in his eyes. For now it felt good, but Remus knew once the battle was done everything was going to come crashing down around them. But for now he felt good. Sirius held his hand out for Remus to take.

“I did it.” Remus breathed, it all felt so surreal as he took Sirius’ hand and ran into the great hall.

*****

Sirius froze, as they entered the great hall. What he was met with was not what he was expecting, however, he had never been more thankful for the unexpected. 

Whispers of  _ “Harry!” “He’s alive!” “Harry Potter!”  _ Rang through the great hall and hitting him right in the heart. He gripped Remus’ hand, Remus held back just as hard. Sirius’ heart was hammering in his chest. As Harry faced Voldemort. Telling him how his plan had failed. 

Sirius didn’t catch all of it, he didn’t understand most of it. All he could focus on was the fact that his boy was alive. Their promise wasn’t broken, not yet. His ears were ringing. All he could focus on was Harry. Harry was alive. Harry was still here. The night had been a whirlwind. But now the sun was rising, pouring golden into the great hall as Harry and Voldemort faced off for what would be the last time. 

Remus had conquered Greyback. And Harry, Harry was about to conquer Voldemort. Both of his boys were going to take down the people that had ruined them, cursed them. And Sirius, he couldn’t have been more proud.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. “ _ Avada-” _

_ “Expelliarmus!”  _ Harry shouted. 

Sirius held his breath, holding Remus’ hand bruisingly tight as the jet of green light connected with the red light. Harry’s curse conquered, and Voldemort’s wand spun up in the air, doing a captivating arc, then landing in Harry’s outstretched hand.

Voldemort’s killing curse doubled back, and hit him square in the chest. Voldemort fell to the ground. Nothing more than flesh and bone. Nothing more than a man.

The great hall was still for a moment as everyone processed what had just happened. Then the invisible barrier broke and Remus and Sirius ran to Harry. They were the first ones there Embracing their boy. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna followed. Then the rest of the Order, then the rest of the great hall.

“Don’t you ever scare us like that again Harry!” Sirius cried, holding Harry close, Harry was hugging him back as well.

“We’re proud of you Kiddo.” Remus said, hugging Harry as well.

“We love you.” They said in tandem.

They held onto each other tightly, even as the crowd began to disperse. Finally, they let go of him.

Harry looked between them and asked, “Did Snape really love my mum?” 

They all laughed. Sirius tossed an arm around Harry’s shoulder, Remus on Harry’s other side.

“It’s a long story Pup,” Sririus said, his smile softening as he looked over to Harry and Remus, for a fleeting moment he thought about all he nearly lost today. He nearly lost his entire world. And he knew once the high of the moment was gone, it would all catch up to him, just like when James and Lily died. In a few days they would go to Tonks’ funeral, the nightmares would start, for all of them. But he knew they would be able to get through it, because they had each other. So he smiled at Harry and said, “It’s a long story Pup. We have all the time in the world to tell it.” 


	26. The Wedding

**_March 2014_ **

“We’re here!” Sirius called out as he entered Harry and Ginny’s home.

“Gramps!” Lily shouted, running into the hallway, and jumping onto Sirius’ arms. He caught her just in time.

“Be careful on your old Gramps, mini Lily.” Sirius laughed. 

“What, no hug for your Pops?” Remus teased from behind, hanging up their coats.

Lily giggled, and Sirius was sure she was smiling cheekily at Remus from over his shoulder. “Hi, Pops!”

Remus laughed, “Hi Lils” He kissed the top of her head, as they headed into the house.

“Remus? Sirius? Is that you?” Ginny asked, coming into the hallway, wearing some ripped jeans and a Harpies sweatshirt. 

“Yes! Hello Ginny.” Sirius smiled. Remus hugged her for the both of them. She had a cheeky smile on her face, which usually meant she was up to something. 

“Where’s Harry,” Sirius asked, bringing Lily Luna into the living room with them. Sirius was proud to say he was her favourite, as for his favourite grandchild...he couldn’t choose. As soon as he sat down in his usual spot on the loveseat, next to Remus. Lily clamoured up onto his lap. 

“He’s in the back, helping James with his broom flying skills. He’s got a million questions for you about Hogwarts, Remus.” She smiled. “I’ll get you two some tea, and go fetch my husband.” She said as she headed into the kitchen. “Fred! Get down here!” 

“Just a minute mum!” Fred called from downstairs.

“Fred Remus Potter, get down here! Pops and Gramps are here!” Ginny shouted.

“Pops and Gramps are here?” Fred asked, peeking up from the top of the stairs. “Hi!” He waved, bouncing down the stairs. “Pops I wanted to ask you about this book-”

“Gramps, Pops!” Fred was cut off as James Sirius came bursting into the room. “Pops Pops Pops Pops,” James rambled, crashing onto the floor in the middle of the room. “When I’m at Hogwarts do I have to call you Professor Lupin, or can I call you Pops?”

Remus laughed, “Hmmm, I don’t know,” He hummed. “Harry, what did you call me when I taught you?”

Harry thought for a moment, as he came into the room, “I called you Moony when we were alone, but in class, I just wouldn’t address you by anything.” 

“There,” Remus proclaimed, “There’s your answer James.” Remus had gotten rehired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after the battle of Hogwarts. McGonagall had said there was no better man for the job, Sirius couldn’t agree more. 

“Your lucky James,” Harry said, settling down on the couch next to Ginny, “You get Pops as your Defense teacher for all 7 years, we only got him for one.”

James smirked proudly. “I don’t know, I still think Lockhart was the best Defense teacher.” Ginny tapped her chin pondering. “Mad-eye was pretty good too.”

“Mad-eye was a death eater in disguise.” Harry scoffed.

“First-hand experience,” Ginny said matter of factly. Then she looked back over at Sirius and Remus, the mischievous smile dancing on her lips. Harry looked between them and smiled too.

“What are you two up to?” Sirius asked skeptically.

“What do you mean?” Harry played innocent, “Can’t I be happy to see my parents?”

“No.” Remus deadpanned, “What’s up?”

“Well…” Ginny said in a sing-song tone, “Do you know what’s just been legalized?”

Sirius was about to answer when Harry interrupted, “Gay marriage!” He shouted, then clapped his hands over his mouth. “Sorry.”

Ginny glared at him, “Yes exactly. So, when’s the wedding?” She asked excitedly. 

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, then back at Ginny and Harry. “Well erm-” Sirius stared, “You see, we’re very happy it’s legal now, but erm- how do we say this? We decided we weren’t going to get married.”

“What?!” Harry squawked, “Not get married?!” He floundered, looking completely lost. “Are-are you guys breaking up?” He looked horrified.

“No! No no!” Remus intervened. “It’s just, we’ve been together for 38 years, engaged for 28, and it seems kind of fruitless now.” 

Ginny, Harry, and the kids were gaping at the two of them. “We’re basically already married, we just don’t have the fancy paper to prove it,” Sirius added in, “We don’t really see the point after so long,”

“No.” Harry said sharply, “5-year-old me did not help Dad plan that proposal for nothing! You are getting married, I will not stand for this!” 

“Yeah,” Ginny added in, “And I want to wear a fancy dress.” 

Sirius looked over at Remus, he couldn’t deny the idea of proclaiming his love for Remus in front of the world made his stomach flutter in excitement. 38 years with this man and he was still so in love with him. 

“What do you say, Rem?” Sirius asked softly, “Want to marry this old punk?”

Remus laughed, “Only if you want to marry this old man?”

Sirius smiled gently, “I would love to.” Then they leaned forward and kissed. 

However, they were interrupted by Harry making gagging noises. “Harry, shut it!!” Ginny swatted his shoulder.

Sirius laughed, “You’re going to have to get used to it kid.”

**_July 2014_ **

“This is really happening.” Sirius breathed, as Harry, his best man, tied his tie for him. 

“Yes, it is,” Harry smiled, “Long time coming.”

Sirius’ hands were shaking as he did up his cuff links. “I-I just, it all feels so surreal.”

“You want this?” Harry asked, quirking up an amused eyebrow as he pinned the boutonniére on Sirius’ suit jacket. 

“I’ve wanted this forever,” Sirius sighed, turning around and inspecting his appearance in the full-length mirror. He was wearing a black velvet suit jacket, with a maroon tie, still a proud Gryffindor after all these years. His hair was pulled back into a half-up half-down bun. His favourite part of his outfit, however, was his cufflinks, which displayed the moon. Specifically, the moon on the day they first kissed. 

He was changing in Harry’s old room, which had since become the grandkid’s room. He looked at the photograph, stuck to the top of the mirror. It was an old picture of Remus, Sirius, and James at James and Lily’s wedding, laughing, a bit tipsy. Sirius couldn’t remember who had taken the picture. He felt a wave of emotions take over him. 

He brought his hand up to the old photograph and touched it carefully, “I wish James was here.” He whispered, willing his tears not to escape, he didn’t want to redo his eyeliner. 

Harry frowned and put a comforting arm on his shoulder, “He would be proud.” Was all he said. 

Wanting to think of happier things Sirius asked, “Have we ever told you how your father found out me and Moony were dating?” 

Harry shook his head, “No, how?”

“Well, Sirius laughed, “Your mother knew because Remus told her about his crush on me, and Peter figured it out,” He grimaced at the mention of Peter. “But we were both nervous to tell James. He was our best friend, my brother, we were scared of what would happen if he didn’t like our relationship. So we kept it a secret for about a month, but then one day we were sitting in the common room…”

_ James came bursting into the common room, storming right up to Remus and said, “Who’s the girl Moony?”  _

_ Remus looked confused at James, “Girl? What’re you talking about?” _

_ “C’mon mate,” James smacked Remus’ arm playfully, “You come back from ‘the library’ all flushed, your smiling all the time, and-and the other night,” He pointed his finger accusingly at Remus, “I heard someone sneaking out of your bed!”  _

_ Sirius was sure he was bright red, Remus had been with him all those times.  _

_ “There’s no girl,” Remus said simply, looking back down at his books. _

_ “Oh, come off it Moony,” James scoffed, “You can’t be fucking serious.” _

_ Without missing a beat, Remus looked up from his book, looked directly into James’ eyes and said, “Actually, I am.”  _

Harry grimaced, “I didn’t need to know that.” 

“Oh come on!” Sirius cackled, “That’s funny.” 

“Nope,” Harry winced, “Now I can’t get the image out of my head.” 

“Well,” Sirius huffed, “Long story short it took your father about 30 seconds to figure out what Remus meant before it dawned on him.”

“What’d he say?” Harry asked, face still bright red, but he’ll recover. 

“He just complained about being the third wheel.” Sirius laughed fondly. “I think he always knew, he was just about as observant as a slice of bread.”

Harry laughed, “Now I know where I get it from.” 

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door, “Come in!” Sirius called, Ginny peeked in.

She was wearing a pretty, knee-length, midnight-blue dress. Her long red hair, curled on her shoulders, the front done up in a braid crown.

“Hello,  _ oh _ ,” She breathed, “You two look fantastic.” She smiled, “It’s time.” 

****

Remus’ foot was tapping in nervousness as he inspected his appearance in the mirror, making sure his curls weren’t too messy.  _ It’s time.  _ Remus couldn’t really believe this was happening. 38 years ago he and Sirius had kissed on top of the Astronomy tower, both nervous, messes. 33 years ago Sirius had brought Harry home to him, and they started this crazy adventure. And 28 years ago Sirius had got down on one knee and promised himself forever to Remus. And now, finally, Remus was going to marry his soulmate, his best friend.

“You okay mate?” Bill asked. Remus had asked Bill to be his best man, they’d become good friends working together in the order, especially after Bill was attacked by Greyback. 

“Yeah,” Remus breathed out, “Just nervous.” He checked over his appearance once more. Making sure everything was in order. 

He was wearing a forest green suit, Sirius always said that was his favourite colour on Remus. Remus couldn’t deny it looked good. He had put some product in his hair so his curls were softer and less messy. If he were younger, he probably would’ve gotten insecure last minute and put a glamour on his scars. But after 49 years of having them, and being with Sirius for so long, they didn’t bother him anymore. 

Bill patted his back reassuringly, “It’ll be great mate. Merlin knows you two have been waiting for this day forever,” He smiled, “You’re going to do great.”

Remus laughed, “Yeah,” Then he took a deep breath, and turned to Bill, “Let’s get out there.” 

Remus waited, he and Sirius decided to walk towards each other, and meet in the middle. He shook nervously, McGonagall, held out her elbow of him to link. Minerva had agreed to walk him down the aisle. Andromeda had agreed to walk Sirius. The ceremony was being held in their garden, then the chairs would be put away, and the tables pulled out for the reception.

Harry and Bill walked first, stopping at either side of the altar, where Ginny was waiting in her midnight-blue dress. Then, Lily Luna walked out, in her little flower girl dress, tossing little flower petals down the aisle. Then the music changed, and Remus stepped out.

His heart lept to his throat seeing Sirius in his dashing velvet suit, with a maroon tie. His hair, streaked with silver in a little bun. And eyeliner lining his eyes.  _ He was gorgeous.  _

*****

Sirius couldn’t help the smile that erupted on his face seeing Remus in his green suit. “You look beautiful Moons,” He whispered so only Remus could hear.

“Speak for yourself,” Remus whispered back. Taking Sirus’ hands in his. 

“Freinds, Family,” Ginny started, she was efficient, “We gather here today to celebrate the long-awaited union of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. I’ve known them for 20 years, and might I say their relationship is the most beautiful one I’ve seen. They have stood the test of time, 38 years together and their standing here, ready to marry.” She smiled, “Sirius and Remus have told the story many times about the day they kissed on the Astronomy tower when they were 16 years old, and that made me think of a story my mother would tell me. It is said that when the universe was created billions of years ago, atoms got separated, taking years to find each other. Only to be reunited at last in the form of a soulmate. If any two people are soulmate’s they are certainly Sirius and Remus.” She took a breath, “Before the exchanging of rings, they have prepared vows. Remus, you first.”

Sirius watched as Remus put his glasses on, and pulled a folded-up sheet out of his pocket, “Sirius,” He began, “The day I met you on the train, I was scared out of my mind.” A laugh rippled through the audience. “You were loud and outgoing, and you already had a best friend, the only reason I stayed in that car was because all the other’s were full. I’ve never been more thankful for a full train. Over the years I got to know you, and eventually, I fell in love with you, though somewhere deep down I’ve always known.” He looked up from the sheet, “Like Ginny said, it’s the atoms.

“You have stayed with me through every fight, every moon, everything life has thrown at us. And life has thrown a lot of things at us, but we fought through it all, and I would do it all over again if I had the chance. I vow to always fight alongside you, Sirius. I vow to always believe you, to be on your team. I vow to go on every motorcycle ride, listen to every song you write. I vow to sing and dance to deep into the night, as long as you’re there too. There are so many things I promise you Sirius, but most importantly I promise to always love you. You are my Padfoot, my Sirius, my love, the best parent, the best friend, the best partner. I vow to stand by you, no matter what life throws our way.”

Sirius was weeping by the end of Remus’ speech. He heard sniffles rippling throughout the audience aswell. Remus tucked his paper away, and look at Sirius, tears brimming in his eyes. “You’re going to mess up my eyeliner,” Sirius whined, wiping fruitlessly at his eyes. A laugh rippled through the audience. 

“Sorry Love,” Remus said softly. Squeezing Sirius’ hand comfortingly. 

Sirius sniffed, he was sure his face would split by how hard he was smiling, “Ok, my turn.” Sirius pulled his own speech out of his pocket. “I remember the day I decided I wanted to propose to you. On that day I realized that I fall in love with you more every day, 28 years later that still remains true. I think we were made for each other Moony, the Moon & Stars. 38 years ago I worked up the courage to kiss you, and that is tied for the best day of my life. What else is it tied with, you ask?” Sirius asked, letting out a waterly laugh, he was sure his eyeliner was thoroughly destroyed. He briefly looked up at Remus, who was crying too. “Well, it’s tied with the day I proposed, the day Harry was born, and today.” Sirius laughed a little, “After 38 years, I think it’s going to be tricky to remember a new anniversary, but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Moony, I don’t know a lot, but one thing I do know is that I love you. I vow to always love you. I vow to bring you tea in the morning and cuddles any time you want. I vow to be there for every moon. I vow to listen to rants about books, or students, or the essays you’re grading. Rem, Re, Remus, Moons, my Moony, my love, I vow to always be your best friend. I love you.” 

Sirius looked up from his paper to see Remus crying, possibly more than Sirius was. “I love you so much,” Remus said, all weepy. 

Sirius laughed, a little watery, “I love you too.”

“Okay,” Ginny said, taking a deep breath, “Now time for the rings.”

Harry stepped up and passed Sirius the ring, Bill passed Remus his. They decided to go for a simple silver band since their engagement ring has the fancy embossing on it.

Remus took Sirius’ hand and held the ring to his finger.

“Remus,” Ginny started, “Do you take Sirius to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness in health, for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Remus said, if it were possible for him to be smiling bigger, Sirius would like to see it. Remus slipped the band on Sirius’ finger.

“Sirius,” Ginny turned to Sirius, “Do you take Remus, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do,” Sirius said, positively beaming. Slipping the ring on Remus’ finger.

Then a fancy table was slid out in front of them, the unsigned marriage certificate on it. Sirius picked up his pen and signed the paper, Remus signed as well. Then Harry and Bill in the ‘witnesses’ spot. The table was slid out of the way. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband!” Ginny announced, throwing her arms in the air with a flourish. “You may now kiss each other!”

Sirius didn’t miss a beat, standing on his toes and tossing his arms around Remus’ shoulders, Remus held Sirius’ face with both hands kissing him back just as passionately.

The crowd cheered, and somewhere in the distance Sirius heard Ginny announce, “Everyone, Remus and Sirius Lupin-Black!” 

They finally parted, only slightly. Sirius still had his arms around Remus. Remus was still holding his face. 

“I love you,  _ husband. _ ” Remus smiled. Sirius laughed and bumped his nose with Remus.

“I could get used to that,” He was sure his face would split by how hard he was smiling. “I love you so much.” He kissed Remus again. “Best husband ever,” And at this moment, Sirius was sure, he could never be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! The epilogue will be out later today or tomorrow! Thank you som much for all the love and support on this fic, I love you guys :)
> 
> -Em <3


	27. Epilogue: The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love on this fic <3 I had so much fun writing it and I loved reading all your comments! I will post one-shots and other series in the future! If you want you can follow my Instagram @Lovingwolfsstar for more consistent posting and fics!
> 
> -Em <3

Remus & Sirius’ life after their wedding only got better. Remus was easily the student’s favourite teacher. And Sirius worked hard in advocating for werewolf rights. In 2015 he rewrote the textbook on werewolves, to better represent every werewolf. He helped Hermione abolish the anti-werewolf legislature, and used the money he made from selling Grimmauld place to open a charity that provides wolfsbane potion, a safe place to transform, and any necessary potions and healing remedies for any werewolf that needs it. 

In memory of Tonks, Remus had the Astronomy Tower renamed; ‘The Nymphadora Tonks Astronomy Tower’, with the quote,  _ ‘Those who love the most, are the bravest we know’ _ , engraved below her name. Remus had come up with it with the help of Andromeda, they both thought it was very befitting.

In 2030 Remus retired from Hogwarts and he and Sirius lived a quiet life in their cottage. Remus took up writing in his spare time and wrote an adventure novel about 4 mischievous schoolboys who liked to run around in the woods and get themselves into all sorts of trouble. He published the book in 2032, and it easily became a bestseller in both the muggle and wizarding world. 

Sirius, never a fan of reading, had loved the book. He decided it was the best book he’d ever read. Sirius was the one that helped him title it, they called it: ‘The Mischief Managers’. It was adored by adults and kids alike.

After Remus retired, Harry left his job at the Auror office and took over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. He loved the job, and the students loved learning from The Boy Who Lived.

After a 20-year Hollyhead Harpies career, Ginny retired and became a sports columnist for the Prophet, who may or may not occasionally review books by her father-in-law, or promote charities run by her other father-in-law. 

James Sirius took after his mother and became a professional quidditch player, inheriting both of his parent’s knack for the sport. 

In her teenage years, Lily Luna took after her Gramps and became the rebellious punk Sirius was in his youth. She listened to muggle rock, wore leather skirts, fishnets, band tees, platform Docs, and torn up jean jackets she painted designs on the back of. To Ginny’s horror, she died her hair black, with two hot pink streaks in the front. Sirius had never been more proud of his little-punk granddaughter, who was caught snogging Gwen MacMillian under the Quidditch stands. Remus liked to tease that she was a better gay-punk than Sirius was. Sirius would act affronted, but really he knew it was true.

Fred Remus took after his Pops and became infatuated with books. He read them all the time, and after the success of Remus’ novel, he wrote one of his own. It was about two young boys, who used time-travel to fix their wrongdoings. The muggle world ate it up, but the wizarding world turned their noses up at it. 

In 2038, Remus wrote his second, and final book, it was titled; ‘The Memoir’s of a Fool in Love’. A tragic romance novel, set in the muggle world, about two star-crossed lovers in the 1970s, fighting for their love, and trying to survive through the tragedies in their life. It may-or-may-not of been loosely based on his and Sirius’ relationship. 

The press ate it up, and it became even more successful than his first book. However, it wasn’t as popular with the kids. Sirius’ favourite character was Rigel, a dark-haired, stormy eyed, loudmouth, who may-or-may-not be Sirius’ insert. Sirius said Rigel was his favourite, but he was ‘in love’ with the bookish, anxiety-riddled, level-headed Simon. Which was good, because he was Remus’ insert.

In 2040, at the age of 80, Remus Lupin passed on. They both knew, as a werewolf, one full moon it would be too hard to carry on. No matter how much Padfoot tried to help. 80 years was longer than most, but to Sirius, it was still too short. In the end, Remus passed being held, safe, and protected in his soulmate’s arms. His last words were a whispered, “Thank you for everything, my love. I love you.” 

2 days later Sirius went to bed. Heart heavy, wanting to sleep for the first time in 2 days. He climbed into the bed, which felt too big and too cold without Remus in it. He was wearing one of Remus’ sweaters. Silently crying for his lost love, whispering, “ _ I miss you.” “Please come back to me, love.”  _ into the darkness. That night Sirius Black drifted off to sleep, dreaming of red-nosed kisses in the snow, and Remus’ golden smile. The next morning he didn’t wake up. They say he died of a broken heart.

“You’re here too soon, Padfoot,” Remus said, smiling easily. Sirius ran to Remus. He had only been gone 2 days, but it felt like a lifetime. He tossed his arms around Remus’ neck and hugged him close.

“I missed you so much Moony,” He whispered, an onslaught of emotions taking over him. “You waited for me,” he said, in disbelief.

“I’ll always wait for you,” Remus said gently, kissing Sirius so, so lovingly. Both of them forgot how much they missed that. “Come, love,” He said, once they parted. Holding his hand out for Sirius. “Let’s go, we have eternity to spend together.” 

Sirius took Remus’ hand and together they walked through the golden gateway, a cloud of shimmering mist washed over them, and on the other side of the mist, they saw their paradise. Filled with a large library, stacked to the brim with every book on earth. Chocolate and cozy blankets everywhere. Motorcycles, and records. 

Sirius looked over at Remus and laughed disbelievingly. His hair, long since grey, had turned back to the cinnamon-brown curls of his youth, his skin was smooth, with little freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, his eyes glistened amber, and he was free of scars. 

“Remus…” He breathed.

“Sirius…”

“You’re young again.” They said at the same time, then started laughing. They looked no older than 26, the age they were engaged at. 

“It’s about time you two.” An amused voice said to the left of them.

“Yet, it’s also far too soon.” A gentler voice added in. Sirius and Remus turned and what they saw was a sight that healed every last wound on their old souls. There was a man, no older than 21, with tanned skin, messy black hair, glasses, and mischievous hazel eyes. Standing next to him was a shorter woman, with pale skin, dark red hair, and emerald eyes. 

“James.” Sirius breathed. Then he hugged James tight. “I’ve missed you.”

James laughed, “I’ve been watching you.”

Sirius playfully punched his shoulder, “That’s not creepy at all.” He teased.

Lily had finally let go of Remus, of smiled at Sirius. He hugged her too. Remus embraced James. 

After hugs, and  _ ‘hello’s’ _ and tearful reunions, James and Lily looked at the too of them, gratitude beaming on their faces.

“We can’t thank you two enough.” James gave a watery smile. “You’ve done everything for us.”

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Lily smiled, “Thank you for giving Harry all the love in the world.” 

In the end, that’s what their story could be summed up too. Love. Sirius and Remus loved James and Lily, Harry, Ginny, James Sirius, Fred Remus, Lily Luna, Tonks, and most importantly  _ each other _ , to the very end and beyond. 

**~The End~**


End file.
